La Tercera Generación en la Segunda
by Dora Lupin Weasley
Summary: La tercera generacion viaja al pasado para evitar las tragicas muertes que sucedieron en el transcurso de la guerra. Muchas emociones y lagrimas, cuando Hogwarts de 1995 conozca a sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**La carta misteriosa y las figuras encapuchadas**

**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic.**

**Pero bueno sin mas molestia aqui va el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían despertado pensando en que este iba a ser un "día normal" como cualquier otro en su quinto año, pero todos ese rutinario panorama se borro cuando llegaron al gran comedor. Se sorprendieron al ver que, en lugar de las cuatro mesas que hay siempre, había una quinta entre la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y una tarima enfrente de la mesa de profesores, aunque eso no fue lo que mas sorprendió a Harry y sus amigos, sino el hecho de que había un grupo de personas que reconoció como Remus Lupin, sus antiguo profesor de DCAO, Nymphadora Tonks, los Srs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley (bastante alejado de su familia) y una chica de cabello castaño que Harry no reconoció, con la cual esta discutiendo de alguna tontería, Fleur Delacour, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, y, para felicidad y horror de Harry un gran perro negro y lanudo.

- ¿Mamá, Papá qué rayos hacen aquí? – pregunto confundido Ron, y no era el único Fred, George y Ginny también se encontraban igual.

- No uses ese vocabulario conmigo jovencito – le reprendió Molly, y luego con voz más cariñosa le dijo – el Profesor Dumbledore nos llamo.

- ¿A todos? – dijo Ginny mirando a sus hermanos en la mesa, pero claro, ignorando olímpicamente a Percy.

- Nos ofendes Ginny pensé que nos querías más – dijo Charlie haciéndose el ofendido, y Ginny corrió a abrazarlo – eso esta mejor – exclamo riendo

- ¿Y yo? – dijo Bill haciendo un pucherito divertido y la pelirroja le saco la lengua

Harry por su parte fue a donde Remus, Tonks y el perro lanudo estaban

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto amablemente Remus

- Podría estar mejor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

- Vamos Harry más animo – dijo Tonks sonriendo con su habitual color de pelo rosa chicle, el perro ladro de acuerdo con la chica

- Hey Canuto – dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del pero haciendo que este saque la lengua

Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y todo el Gran Comedor (N/A: de ahora en adelante será G.C que flojera escribir tantas palabras jijiji) quedo en silencio.

- Supongo que muchos se preguntaran que esta sucediendo, pero deberán esperar hasta que una ultima invitada llegue – dijo con su voz calma. Pasaron unos momento hasta que por las puerta del G.C entro una mujer de unos 30 y 35 años ni muy alta, ni muy baja, de cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos, de color chocolate, tenia una expresión un poco dura que se cambio a una sonrisa y chillando dijo:

- ¡Remus!

- ¿Mary? – dijo el mencionado sorprendido y feliz, parándose de su asiento, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Tonks se apretara de dolor _"sabes que tú no eres nada para él" _se reprendió mentalmente. La mujer corrió a abrazar a Remus, todo el G.C veía sorprendido esta escena.

- Haces mil años que no te veía Remus – dijo Mary sonriendo, rompiendo su abrazo de saludo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bastante bien – dijo – ¿y tú, donde has estado viviendo? – pregunto Remus invitándola a sentarse

- En Dinamarca

- ¿En serio? – dijo Remus sorprendido

- Si, sabes que soy nacida de Muggles y era un peligro vivir aquí – dijo con un suspiro, los Slytherin la miraron con asco.

- De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo su charla – ahora que estamos todos aquí, les explicare lo que esta pasando. Todo el G.C se puso a susurrar ansiosos por saber.

- Bueno ayer por la noche recibí una carta del futuro – dijo calmadamente, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco – yo tampoco lo creí, pero luego comprobé de que este mensaje era totalmente autentico.

- ¿Y cual es el mensaje? - pregunto un Hufflepuff curioso. Dumbledore saco una carta de entre sus túnica y la empezó a leer

_**Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:**_

_**Primero que nada es nuestro deber decirle que esta carta proviene del futuro, más exactamente de 2023…**_

Se escucharon muchos murmullos y Hermione exclamó:

- ¡Pero eso es de 28 años en el futuro! – muchos asentían de acuerdo con ella

- Así es señorita Granger, si me permite continuar – dijo, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

_**El motivo de esta es presentarnos ante los alumnos de su época y para poder evitar todas las muertes que suceden en el transcurso de la guerra…**_

A algunos se les paro la respiración ¡¿Más muertes? Pensaron muchos horrorizados

_**Todas estas muertes gracias a que Voldemort ha vuelto…**_

- ¡Él no ha vuelto! – bramó Umbridge furiosa

- Pruebalo – dijo Harry desafiante

- ¡Él no ha vuelto, porque él esta muerto! – exclamo aún más enojada por la intromisión de Harry

- Suficiente – dijo Dumbledore

_**Pero Harry Potter, el 02 de Mayo de 1998, lo venció, pero muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron y tal como explicamos antes, nosotros, hijos y nietos de los ahí presentes nos presentaremos**_

_**ATTE. La Tercera Generación**_

_**P.D: Lamento la formalidad de la carta, el estúpido de mi hermano es demasiado NERD**_

_**¡MENTIRA!**_

Cuando Dumbledore termino de leer la carta, divertido por la actitud de los escritores, levanto la vista para mirar a Harry.

El pobre pelinegro estaba en shock y con una voz muy temblorosa dijo:

- ¿L-L-Lo Ve-ve-vencí?

Gritos de felicidad inundaron el G.C, excepto por los hijos de mortifagos que tenían una expresión agria.

- Voldy murió, Voldy murió – cantaban los gemelos y Lee Jordan haciendo un ridículo baile.

- Silencio por favor – dijo un sonriente Dumbledore y un trozo de pergamino apareció en una llamarada de fuego azul, cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

_**Solo debe pronunciar el siguiente hechizo y apareceremos allá: Fonteius Conceptus**_

En el momento en que Albus Dumbledore pronuncio las palabras aproximadamente 45 figuras encapuchadas aparecieron y rápidamente se sentaron.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

comenten plissss cualquier comentario es bienvenido sea de felicitacion o para corregirme algo


	2. Zia y Regulus Black

_**Zia y Regulus Black**_

Dos figuras se levantaron inmediatamente y se pararon sobre la tarima y con una voz profunda y masculina una de las figuras hablo:

- Solo queremos decirle al Sr. Canuto que se vuelva humano por favor y… - comenzó la persona

- Que el que atreva a hacerle o acusarle de algo se arrepentirá – término su compañera con una voz suave y melodiosa, pero a la vez fría como el hielo dándose vuelta mirando fijamente a Umbridge, que se encogió en su asiento de miedo.

Sirius completamente sorprendido volvió a su forma original causando gritos y exclamaciones, pero una causo el silencio de todos

- ¡Sirius! Perro idiota – dijo Mary completamente furiosa – desapareciste y me dejaste sola, ¡estúpido egoísta! Sabes cómo me sentí cuando supe que te metieron a Azkaban – dijo ahora llorando copiosamente.

- Mary yo… - dijo Sirius dolido, él la amaba profundamente, cuando estaba en Azkaban su rostro cubierto con lagrimas era lo único que lograba ver a veces, aparte del cuerpo de su mejor amigo muerto y pálido o el de Lily la hermosa y bipolar Lily.

Harry por su parte se encontraba completamente confundido sin saber quien rayos era esa mujer y al parecer su expresión lo denotaba porque Remus solo le sonrió y le dijo:

- Ella es Mary McDonald – le susurro – ella y Sirius eran novios antes de que él entrara a Azkaban – Entonces el ojiverde comprendió el dolor de la mujer, él entendía lo que era perder a una persona querida, pero sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un montón de silbidos, cuando la razón de estos no hizo otra cosa que sonreír al igual que Remus y Tonks, pero esta última con un alivio en el corazón tan grande que sintió que iba a gritar _"no son novios ni nada por el estilo, te lo dije estúpido cerebro de pacotilla"_ y se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. Sirius y Mary se estaban besando nada inocentemente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Hermione con una ceja alzada por el comportamiento extraño de la pelirosa.

- Nada, nada – dijo esta sonrojada. Hermione solo le lanzo una mirada a Ginny que parecía divertida viendo a Tonks.

- De acuerdo – dijo la voz masculina con un tono claramente divertido – suficiente arrumaco por hoy – esto hizo que los enamorados se separaran con sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros.

- Dejen aliento para los seres más hermosos que sus impuros ojos jamás verán – dijo la voz femenina con arrogancia y superioridad. Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos era más que obvio de quien eran hijos estos dos.

- De qué rayos hablan todos saben que yo soy lo más hermoso que sus impuros ojos jamás verán – dijo Sirius realmente ofendido ante la declaración de las figuras.

- Bueno nos van a dejar presentarnos ¿si o no? – dijo la chica con una voz que dejo a todos callados, Sirius y Mary se sentaron rápidamente.

- Ahora si preparen sus ojos pero lo que verán los dejara probablemente ciegos – dijo el chico.

- Del horror – gritó una de las figuras encapuchadas, la voz era claramente de hombre, riendo fuertemente y a sus risas se unió el resto del G.C. Pero todos quedaron en silencio cuando los dos se quitaron las capas, ambos tenían razón eran lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, eran claramente gemelos pues serian completamente igual de no ser porque uno era hombre y la otra mujer.

La chica tenía el cabello negro como la noche, pero con un suave y curioso toque azulado, largo hasta media espalda y rizado en la punta, con unos ojos grises, que desprendían una calidez y una alegría inimaginable, su piel era pálida como la nieve, pero sin parecer enfermiza, con un cuerpo de muerte, alta y de buenas proporciones.

El hombre al igual que su hermana tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros en un corte bastante sexy, ojos grises igual de cálidos, tenía un cuerpo con músculos bien formados, alto al igual que su hermana, pero con unos cuantos centímetros más. Ninguno pasaba los 26 años. Ambos dejaron a Sirius con la boca abierta ¡esos chicos eran iguales a él!

- Con la boca cerrada te ves más lindo papi – le dijo la chica con voz burlona

- ¿Pa – pa – pi ?– dijo con la voz entrecorta empezando a hiperventilar, todos le lanzaban miradas divertidas al pobre Sirius que parecía que iba a vomitar – ¿Pero cómo?

- Bueno es más que obvio – dijo el clon de Sirius – cuando papá oso y mamá oso se aman, van a una cueva y…

- Ya se "ese" como – dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia – ¿pueden terminar de presentarse? – dijo algo más calmado.

- Bueno yo me llamo – comenzó la chica - Zia Rebecca Black tengo 27 años y trabajo como auror en el Ministerio de Magia, estoy casada.

- Yo – dijo ahora el hombre- soy Regulus Orión Black obviamente tengo la misma edad que mi hermana – todos lo miraron con una cara de "no me digas" – y también trabajo como auror, pero mis jefes, son unos tiranos.

- Ahhh… y tengo una relación con la hija de mi jefe – dijo esto como si estuviera diciendo un secreto pero se escucho claramente por todo el comedor

- ¿Regulus? – Sirius se encontraba sorprendido

- Así es siempre te arrepentiste de no haber arreglado las cosas con tu hermano.

- Sabes no me extraña que tu jefe sea un tirano, te estás metiendo con su hija – dijo un Ravenclaw de séptimo. Todos rieron, cuando se tranquilizaron Sirius comento:

- Y… ¿quién es vuestra madre? – pregunto Sirius como si estuviera hablando del clima

- Mary McDonald – dijeron ambos inmediatamente. Haciendo que Mary se sonrojara a más no poder y que su "nuevo" novio la besara suavemente

- ¿En qué casa estuvieron? – ahora Sirius parecía más animado, pero frunció el ceño al ver que estos se miraban nerviosos

- Es que… - comenzó Zia claramente nerviosa

- Nosotros no fuimos a Hogwarts – siguió Regulus

- Sino a la escuela danesa Hielos del Norte – termino finalmente Zia

- ¿Cómo? – grito horrorizado Sirius, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos, y que Mary lo regañara cariñosamente – y lo más importante ¿POR QUÉ?

- Escucha – dijo Zia con voz cariñosa – es una historia complicada y triste así que la contare resumida –todos prestaron atención a lo que decía

- Este año mamá y papá se reunirán y volverán a tener la relación amorosa que tuvieron años atrás, amor y mas amor fue hasta que una vez algo malo paso – los padres de los jóvenes se tomaron de las manos mirando preocupados y Hermione, para disgusto de Ron y Ginny, tomo la mano de Harry pues este se estaba poniendo nervioso – Voldemort – estremecimientos – se metió en la mente de tío Harry y puso una visión falsa donde te estaban torturando, él obviamente fue en busca de ti pero al llegar al Departamento de Misterios, que era donde te tenían secuestrado, se dio cuenta de que todo era una trampa para conseguir algo que no diremos, cuento corto la orden llego y los salvo pero tú fuiste asesinado por la ¡PERRA MALDITA!, mamá destrozada por el dolor volvió a Dinamarca y luego descubrió que estaba embarazada y eso es todo – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Harry estaba en shock al igual que muchos, por su culpa, POR SU MALDITA CULPA había perdido a su padrino y había dejado a dos niños sin padre. Sintió como Hermione lo abrazaba pero no se sintió merecedor de ese abrazo

Mary lloraba abrazada a Sirius, pero este estaba en shock, miro hacia donde estaba su ahijado sabiendo que se culparía, se levanto e inmediatamente Mary se apoyo en Remus que lloraba igual que ella. Se sentó junto a Harry y pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dijo

- No es tu culpa – dijo con la voz segura, pero él solo negaba con la cabeza – incluso me siento alagado de que te importe como para que arriesgues tu vida para salvarme – dijo haciendo reír a Harry.

- Yo también me sorprendo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bien – dijo Zia siendo rápidamente interrumpida por unos pasito rápidos y unos balbuceos – princesa pensé que estabas siendo cuidada por tus tías – dijo regañando a un grupo de figuras con la mirada. La bebe parecía una muñequita de cabello negro hasta los hombro y uno ojos azules brillantes.

- Tienes una hija – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación – tu como rayos permitiste que alguien la tocara – dijo regañando a Regulus

- No tenía nada que hacer - se defendió – era yo contra mamá, Zia y los Weasley

- ¿Los Weasley? – dijo sorprendido, pero Mary lo interrumpió

¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto mirando cariñosamente a la niñita

- Se llama Solange Marie Montague y tiene un año – dijo con orgullo

- ¿Montague? – dijo Sirius horrorizado

- Sí, bueno eso es todo.


	3. Ted Remus Lupin

_**queria darle un millon de gracias y abrazos a todas la personas que comentaron y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos!**_

_**Solo dar una advertencia para todos los capítulos ahora son prohibidos de leer por embarazadas, enfermos al corazón etc. etc., ¿razón? La gente del futuro es demasiado Sexy**_

* * *

Zia y Regulus fueron a sentarse junto a sus padres, y Mary inmediatamente le quito a la pequeña Solange de los brazos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo una figura paso adelante quitándose rápidamente la capa.

Era un hombre de unos 25 años era bastante alto, tenía el cabello castaño claro, corto, unos bellos ojos color miel, piel pálida, tenía la cara en forma de corazón, un cuerpo con músculos bien formado era bastante guapo, pero eso no impactaba tanto como el parecido que tenia con Remus Lupin. Y al igual que los Black causo un montón de suspiros.

Este estaba blanco como un papel, mientras que una pelirosa, ya no tan pelirosa, tenía ganas de llorar y morirse _"él eligió a otra, era obvio el demasiado guapo, inteligente y valiente, y tú eres una estúpida con dos pies izquierdos" _una lagrima callo por la mejilla de la Metamorfomaga, la cual no paso desapercibida por una joven pelirroja.

El chico solo sonrió tímidamente se aclaro al garganta y dijo con una voz ronca muy sexy

- Hola Gente del pasado mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin – dijo causando suspiros, Remus solo palidecía cada vez mas y el cabello de Tonks cada vez perdía más su habitual color.

- Parece que Lunático no perdió el tiempo – dijo Sirius moviendo las cejas sugestivamente haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- ¿Lunático? – dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos mientras Remus asentía y el trió aguantaba la risa – ¿eres "ese" Lunático?

- Acaso nunca les dije que mi padre, Sirius y Remus eran los merodeadores – dijo Harry inocentemente mientras Ron y Hermione reían descaradamente.

- ¿Ustedes los conocen? - pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

- ¿Conocerlos? – estaban escépticos – ¡son nuestros héroes!

- Bueno me dejan presentarme – dijo Ted enojado.

- Claro – pero los gemelos seguían perdidos en sus sueños sobre volver a los slytherins baba de troll.

- Tengo 25 años fui Gryffindor prefecto y premio anual – dijo con voz orgullosa, y su padre a pesar de que se encontraba horrorizado por haber sido así de descuidado y haber condenado a un niño inocente a su maldición también se encontraba orgulloso.

- Prefecto perfecto – murmuro Canuto ganándose una mala mirada de Ted.

- Jugué como bateador en el equipo de Quidditch, del cual fui capitán, tenía buenas notas pero obviamente honre mi herencia merodeadora y también hice bastantes bromas – dijo sonriendo, Minerva solo gimió los bromistas nunca se acabarían – y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante estoy casado con una bella mujer que vendrá pronto.

Suspiros de decepción se escucharon haciendo que Teddy se sonrojara.

- ¿Y quién es tu madre? – dijo Tonks en voz baja, sabía que lo que hacía era como una puñalada en su roto corazon, pero no le importaba necesitaba saber.

- Me hiere que reconozcas a tu hijo mamá – dijo Ted con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La expresión de la Metamorfomaga era digna de foto, con la boca completamente abierta, los ojos como platos y el cabello gradualmente volviéndose rosa chicle, pero Colin Creevey siempre a disposición atino y les tomo una foto.

- ¿Y-y-yo soy tu madre? – Tonks no sabía cómo sentirse estaba exultante de felicidad, pero era obvio que Remus no.

- Tú… ya sabes eres…- comenzó Remus siendo cortado rápidamente por su hijo _"que raro suena, pero suena realmente hermoso. Un hijo con Dora "_

- No, no tengo tu "problema peludo" – dijo haciendo las comillas – pero tampoco me importa que tu lo tengas me siento orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

- Ves Lunático te dije que tus estúpidos prejuicios solo los sentías tu, y que conseguirías alguien capaz de soportarte – dijo Sirius riendo – pero de todas formas ¡eres un asaltacunas tienes un hijo con mi sobrinita que es 13 años menor que nosotros! – lo acuso apuntándolo con el dedo. Los mencionados se sonrojaron, y golpearon a Sirius en la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué tal somos como padres? – le pregunto Tonks intentado romper la tensión en el aire lástima que tuvo el efecto contrario los ojos de Teddy se pusieron vidriosos y su cabello se torno de castaño ratonil.

- No lo sé, nunca los conocí murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts cuando yo apenas y tenia semanas de vida – los ojos de todos se llenaron de lagrimas incluso los de algunos Slytherins – pero no se preocupen tuve una infancia como la de cualquier otro niño solo que fui criado por mi abuela y mi padrino, Harry Potter.

- Gracias Remus y Tonks espero ser un buen padrino – dijo el pelinegro

- Y lo fuiste me trataste como cualquier otro de tus hijos, además tu esposa es mi madrina – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar con sus padres.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado

publicare pronto!

COMENTARIOS!, esos son mi alimentooooo


	4. Victoire Isabelle Weasley

**les prometi que actualizaria pronto asi que aqui los tienen **

* * *

_**Victoire Isabelle Weasley**_

En cuanto Teddy se sentó otra figura se levanto enseguida, se paro sobre la tarima y en cuanto se quito la capa varias mandíbulas se desencajaron y muchas miradas se dirigieron hacia Fleur Delacour que tenía un suave color rosado en las mejillas.

Esa chica era su calco, la única diferencia era que la chica tenia unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz y sus pómulos, tenia el cabello rubio plateado hasta las caderas, unos ojos azules tan profundos que parecían verdaderos pozos de agua pura, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus facciones finas como las de una muñeca y con su cuerpo esbelto hacían a muchos hombres soltar suspiros y no podían evitar lanzarle miradas nada inocentes. Ella solo sonreía tranquilamente.

- Hola todo el mundo mi nombre es Victoire Isabelle Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa, todos los Weasley se preguntaban quien era el padre – mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, Delacour de soltera.

Se escucharon silbidos cuando Bill unió sus labios con los de la francesa, en un beso que desprendía dulzura. Cuando se separaron ambos se sonreían dulcemente. A pesar de que no tenían ninguna relación formal ambos se guardaban sentimiento hacia el otro.

- Al parecer no eran solo clases de ingles lo que hacían – se rio Charlie, acompañado por todo el G.C, incluso Snape no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una disimulada sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de los mencionados.

- Tengo 23 años, fui Gryffindor – fuertes aplausos se escucharon de la mesa de los leones – prefecta y premio anual… - iba a seguir pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por Sirius

- Otra prefecta perfecta – dijo en voz nada baja.

- Tienes aggún pogblema con eso – dijo Fleur haciendo que este se encogiera y el resto riera.

- Sigo, jugué como guardián en mi equipo, tenia buenas notas y cuando iba en cuarto conseguí una detención de un mes – dijo con una gran sonrisa y ni una muestra de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Y porque? – dijo Molly escandalizada.

- Porque un Hufflepuff me dijo rubia estúpida y sin neuronas – dijo furiosa – obviamente no pensó en la consecuencias de sus palabras hasta que estuvo 3 semanas en la enfermería

- Te olvidas de la paliza que yo le di luego de salir, le di otras 2 semanas– dijo Teddy riéndose acompañado de algunos encapuchados, Bill le sonrió agradecido.

- Como olvidarlo, una vez te acercaste a preguntarle la hora se puso a llorar y salió corriendo – dijo una voz femenina de entre las personas del futuro.

- Volvamos al tema – dijo Victoire – trabajo como sanadora y estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso con el cual tengo dos hijos… - pero un grito furioso de un montón de Weasley la interrumpió

- Dime quien te toco y lo matare en este mismo instante – gritó Bill completamente furioso. Victoire no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que un llanto lleno toda la gran sala, seguido por otro rápidamente.

La rubia fue hasta donde se escuchaban los sollozos y tomo a dos pequeños niños que también tenían sus caras cubiertas, los llevo hasta la tarima acurrucándolos en su pecho. Todas las chicas miraban enternecidas la escena.

- ¿Cómo se llaman, cariño? – le pregunto Fleur dulcemente(N/A: imaginen que todo lo que dice Fleur lo dice con un acento francés jijiji)

- Primero dime quien fue el que se atrevió a abusar de ti – dijo Bill rojo, intentando no gritar cosa que no le estaba resultando muy bien. Y Teddy como todo un Gryffindor, porque valla que había que tener valentía para semejante acto suicida, se levanto y se puso junto a Victoire tomo a la pequeña niña, que enseguida tomo un color turquesa en su cabello, y la abrazo por la cintura.

- Yo fui – dijo con una voz calmada. El efecto fue inmediato, Bill hubiera saltado a matar al Metamorfomago de no ser porque Charlie lo tomo rápidamente de los brazos.

- Te atreviste a tocar a mi pequeña, Lupin, lo vas a pagar muy caro por haber abusado de ella – bramó el pelirrojo. Cosa que detono la ira de Victoire.

- Primero que nada te callas y te sientas William – le grito furiosa, este le hizo caso enseguida, se notaba enseguida que tenia el carácter Weasley - Segundo, Teddy no abuso de mi porque yo también quería, además ambos estamos casados y los niños nacieron en un matrimonio feliz – dijo poniéndose roja, algunos soltaron risitas – y Tercero es normal que las parejas lo hagan, como crees que naci yo por obra y gracia de Merlín, pues no señor los bebes requiere de un hombre y de una mujer y si encuentras otra forma de procrear me avisas - termino con un tono sarcástico, dejando a sus padres ruborizados de la vergüenza. Ginny se limitaba a ver orgullosa a su sobrina.

- ¿Y como se llaman? – repitió la Sra. Weasley rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Ambos sonrieron orgullos.

- Él es John y ella es Nymphadora – dijo Ted con voz orgullosa.

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE? – grito furiosa Tonks – ¡COMO PUDIERON PONERLE ASI A LA POBRE NIÑA! – el cabello de la mujer se puso rojo por el enojo.

- Porque ambos queríamos – dijo Victoire sabiendo que su suegra reaccionaria así– que a ti no te guste no significa que a nosotros no.

- Les niego que le pongan así a la niña – dijo Tonks ofendida a la falta de importancia que le daban ellos al nombre de la pobre bebe.

- Ellos tienen razón Srta. Tonks, no es su decisión – le dijo McGonagall con voz calma, la pelirosa solo refunfuño en respuesta.

- Además ella no tiene porque sentirse avergonzada pues lleva el nombre de una mujer que dio la vida por que su hijo tuviera una mejor vida, una sin Voldemort – dijo Teddy a su madre haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- De acuerdo, pero si ella lo quiere cambiar deben permitírselo

- Trato – dijeron rendidos sabiendo que no la harían razonar

- ¿Que edad tienen? – pregunto Remus curioso, y feliz por el hecho e que tenia nietos.

- 1 año, por si no lo habrán notado son gemelos – respondió la rubia – y bueno es todo por parte mía – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**siento si fue muy cortito. Pero como dije espero que les haya gustado y porfiiiisssss dejen comentarioooossss**


	5. Las Merodeadoras

**Juliet Potter, Dominique Weasley y Molly Weasley II (Las merodeadoras) parte I**

**bueeeno aqui va el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**

**dedicado a todas las personas que comentaron y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, y a las que no tambien ;)**

* * *

Teddy se fue a sentar, pero su esposa se quedo parada ahí mirando fijamente a un grupo de personas ocultas

- ¿Torie? - le pregunto confundido – ¿que esperas? – pero Victoire solo gritó.

- Ustedes tres, si a ustedes – dijo cuando unas figuras se señalaron a sí mismas – vengan a presentarse ya – Cuando llegaron a la tarima Victoire les pego en la cabeza.

- Auuuu ¿porque nos golpeas Torie? – le dijo la clara voz de una mujer.

- Porque les pedí que cuidaran a mis bebes y luego llegan hasta mi llorando – les regaño

- Hey no es nuestra culpa que ellos se coman entre sí – se defendió una voz parecida a la de Victoire – ¿verdad Johnny? - hablo esta vez, imitando la voz de un bebe, hacia John y este solo rió.

- Ahora vete que, como dijiste, nos toca a nosotras – dijo otra voz. Victoire solo las fulmino con la mirada y fue a sentarse junto a su esposo e hija

- Gente de Hogwarts ante ustedes están la grandísimas, hermosísimas y terriblemente sexys…

- Captamos el punto – dijo Lavender Brown sarcásticamente

- Nadie te pidió la opinión, Brown – dijo la misma voz, despectivamente. Lavender se sorprendió ella ni siquiera la conocía.

- De acuerdo olvidémonos de ella, que este es nuestro momento – dijo la otra chica, la que tenia la voz parecida a la Victoire. La tres se quitaron las capas dejando ver sus sonrientes rostros.

La primera, era una chica igual de hermosa que Victoire, solo que esta tenía el cabello rubio pelirrojo hasta media espalda, con unos ojos azules iguales a los de su hermana, la piel blanca y cremosa sin ninguna peca, ni imperfección, esbelta igual que su hermana, pero esta tenía un look muy rebelde con jeans rasgados y una camiseta que le caía de un hombro y le dejaba ver su ombligo, el cual tenía un arete.

La joven que estaba junto a ella era un poco más baja, de cabello pelirrojo característico de los Weasley corto hasta los hombros, tenía la cara llena de pecas y unos bellos ojos verdes, una sonrisa bondadosa adornaba su cara. Aunque tenía una mirada traviesa.

La otra joven causa aun más impacto, pero no por su belleza sino por su parecido con cierta chica pelirroja que tenia las mejillas de un suave color rosa. Esta, a diferencia de Ginny, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro casi negro con algunos mechones pelirrojos y rizado en las puntas, tenía los ojos de un cálido color chocolate y una que otra peca sobre sus mejillas y pómulos, era la más baja de las tres y también era bastante guapa. La rubia hablo.

- Hola gente de Hogwarts – dijo con voz suave como la seda – mi nombre es Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, tengo 19 años y soy hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley – los mencionados se besaron suavemente al escuchar que tendrían otra hija.

- Fui Gryffindor – la mesa de los leones aplaudió fuertemente – jugué como bateadora, y jamás fui prefecta y mucho menos premio anual – dijo como si fuera la peor ofensa que le hubieran dicho. Los gemelos y Sirius aplaudieron de acuerdo con ella – y en estos instantes juego para las Holyhead Harpies eso es todo – dio un paso atrás para que la pelirroja se presentara.

- Buenos días mi nombre es Molly Anne Weasley – los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se llenaron de lagrimas, conmovida ante el hecho de que uno de sus hijos haya nombrado a uno de los suyos en su honor – tengo 19 años y al igual que Dominique estuve en Gryffindor – la mesa mencionada volvió a aplaudir – pero yo si fui prefecta – se escucharon los abucheos de los gemelos, pero fueron rápidamente callados por la mirada de su madre.

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres, querida? – dijo la mujer emocionada por saber cuál de sus hijos fue. Molly II solo sonrió y dijo:

- Percy y Audrey Weasley, de soltera Michaels – la chica castaña, la cual Harry no había logrado reconocer, dio un grito de horro. La Sra. Weasley solo se sorprendió.

- ¡¿QUÉEE? Yo no me pude haber casado con este idiota.

- ¡ni yo con esta mimada!- le ataco Percy a Audrey. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada, y salió del comedor. Percy estaba en shock, por la reacción de la chica.

- Vamos Percy, anda a buscarla, puede que sea la única mujer que logre soportarte –le dijeron los gemelos. El pelirrojo salió corriendo detrás de Audrey.

- Bueeeeno – dijo Molly incomoda – como iba diciendo trabajo en el departamento de aplicación de ley mágica y tengo un novio que se presentara luego – dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- Eres una asalta cunas Molls – le dijo Regulus soltando una sonora carcajada.

- No sé de que hablas Reg – le dijo Molly enojada – tú eres 8 años mayor que tu novia – pero Regulus solo sonrió más ampliamente.

- Ese es mi hijo – dijo Sirius con voz orgullosa. Mary, Remus y Tonks negaron con la cabeza.

- Basta ya –dijo la última joven – ahora me presento yo – dijo con una sonrisa levemente arrogante.

- Mi nombre es… - dijo guardando silencio para darle un toque dramático.

- ¡Dilo ya! – dijo enojada Cho

- Cállate Chang – le dijo para luego con un tono normal decir - bueno mi nombre es Juliet Cassie Potter…

* * *

**chan chan uuhuhuhuuu**

**que mala soy**

**comenten plissssssss :3**


	6. Las Merodeadoras Parte II

**Juliet Potter, Dominique Weasley y Molly Weasley II (Las Merodeadoras) Parte II **

(Vamos con Percy)

El pelirrojo fue inmediatamente tras Audrey, aunque esta ya le llevara ventaja, la siguió hasta el lago donde la joven se acurruco abrazando sus piernas, bajo un gran árbol.

Percy se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración y, por primera vez en la vida, se dio cuenta de lo bella que era Audrey Michaels.

Era bajita pero tenia el cuerpo bien formado, pelo de un castaño oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con la piel de un suave color aceitunado, que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes pardos y con una nariz respingada que, Percy pensó, era muy tier…

- Si vienes a burlarte de mi, Weasley, vuelve por donde viniste – los pensamientos del joven Weasley fueron interrumpidos por la fría voz de Audrey.

- Me sorprende que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo si eso es lo que piensas de mi – la chica se dio vuelta para decirle que eso era lo que pensaba de él, pero al ver su expresión llena de dolor.

- No… y-y-yo…no – se rindió finalmente la castaña. Percy se sentó junto a ella, cosa que la sorprendió.

- Lo siento – murmuro, Audrey se sorprendió aún más.

- No tienes de que disculparte, no debí haberme ido hace de allí – dijo rendida.

- No es por eso – dijo nerviosamente – siento ser un idiota, ser un pomposo y siento tratarte tan mal siendo que yo…

Audrey lo cayó con un beso, que los sorprendió a ambos por igual, pero ninguno se separo. Se siguieron besando suavemente sin pujar mas las cosas. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron años, se separaron suavemente, se sonrieron y Percy levanto una mano para acariciarle la mejilla sonrojada.

- Será mejor que volvamos – dijo con voz suave, mientras se paraba y le tendía la mano, la cual recibió gustosa.

- Sabes, ella es muy parecida a ti – dijo Audrey, refiriéndose a Molly.

- Solo en lo físico, se nota que tiene tu carácter – dijo riendo, pero luego se callo y tomo a Audrey de la cintura mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto un poco nervioso.

- Claro que si, idiota pomposo – Percy solo rio y le dio un suave beso – pero debes disculparte con tu familia se nota en la cara que los extrañas.

- Lo se pensaba hacerlo de todas formas al terminar el día… pero volvamos tal vez no nos perdimos ninguna presentación. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el G.C, donde se sorprendieron al ver que estaba todo en un silencio sepulcral.

(Volvemos donde los deje el capitulo pasado)

Todo se quedo en un silencio absoluto, Harry tenia la boca abierta de la impresión _"casarse ¿él? O sea que iba a sobrevivir a Voldemort" _se preguntaba quien era la madre, pudo haber sido Cho_._Nadie se dio cuenta que Percy y Audrey habían entrado, las personas, en su mayoría chicas, se preguntaban quien era la madre de esta chica, olvidando el parecido con la pelirroja, las únicas que no olvidaban su parecido eran la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Tonks las cuales sonreían triunfalmente.

Ginny por su parte solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, esfumarse o cualquier cosa; sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al escuchar esas simples tres palabras _Juliet Cassie Potter_, era mas que obvio que el jamás la elegiría a ella (N/A: si supieras…) _"para él, solo eres la hermanita de su mejor amigo" _se repetía una y otra vez mientras reprimía las lagrimas.

- Bueno dejando de lado las dramáticas reacciones, se lo tomaron bastante bien – dijo Juliet con voz tranquila

¡Se aceptan apuestas! – grito Regulus.

- ¡Regulus!/Sr. Black – gritaron las tres chicas, Victoire, Zia y McGonagall, incluyendo a Mary que le golpeo en la cabeza.

- Eh, tengo 19 años y como todo Potter fui a Gryffindor – la casa de los leones aplaudió, Harry se recupero de su shock inicial y también empezó a aplaudir – ahora juego como cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, igual que mi madre.

- WOAA Harry te casaste con una jugadora de Quidditch – dijo Seamus celosamente, al igual que muchos chicos. Cho solo sonreía abiertamente, sabiendo quien era la madre de esta chica.

- No fui prefecta, pero si fui premio anual – _"igual que cornamenta_" pensó Sirius nostálgicamente.

- Que mas, que mas ehh si…. Salgo con alguien – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿con quién? – dijo Harry celosamente.

- Que sobre protector nos saliste Harry – se rieron los gemelos

- Bueno entonces veamos que dicen cuando vean a sus hijas – les dijo Dominique burlonamente, haciendo que estos palidecieran.

- ¿hijos?... – dijeron ambos con voz temblorosa.

- Este no es el momento – corto Dumbledore – continúe señorita Potter.

- Gracias, bueno a que quieren saber con quien salgo – todo Hogwarts asintió con la cabeza – solo diré que es 8 años mayor que yo

- Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Regulus, quien solo le sonreía a Juliet mientras era fulminado con la mirada por Harry (si las miradas matasen).

- Vaya hijo si que eres un asaltacunas – le dijo Sirius – pero no mas que nuestro querido Lunático ¿no es así? – se llevo de respuesta una bofetada de parte de una Tonks muy sonrojada.

- Pero ahora viene lo que todo el mundo quiere saber ¿Quién rayos es mi madre? – dijo divertida.

- Exacto – se escucharon voces por todo el comedor

- Bueeeno mi madre es… - dijo dándole suspenso al momento.

- ¡dilo ya! - gritaron tres cuartas partes del colegio.

- Que humor… mi madre es… - pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- Por la seguridad física del señor Harry Potter se le recomienda situarse en la entrada del G.C – dijo Zia con voz seria. Harry extrañado obedeció.

- Mi madre es Ginny Potter, Weasley de soltera – la reacción fue inmediata.

La mandíbula de Ginny cayo, _"ella, ¡la había elegido a ella!"_ No pudo reprimir la gran sonrisa de apareció en su boca, tampoco pudo tapar el rubor de sus mejillas. Harry se sorprendió _"¿Ginny? la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo, ¡pero si a ti te gusta Cho_!" se grito mentalmente aun parado junto a la puerta _"aunque debo admitir que Ginny ya no es una niña, ¡que va, tenia que decir la verdad!, ella es simplemente hermosa con su cabello pelirrojo, su rostro pecoso, sus ojos color chocolate, su cuerpo menudo y bien formado; simplemente hermosa"_ pero fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos por un grito de furia.

- ¡POTTER! Como osaste tocar a nuestra hermanita – dijeron todos los Weasley, menos Arthur. Iban a empezar cuando Bill fue tomado por Fleur y obligado a sentarse. Audrey imito a Fleur, tomando a Percy por la túnica. – ¡la pagaras caro! – grito el resto detonando la furia de Juliet.

- ¡SE SIENTAN TODOS, PERO YA! – grito furiosa. Todos la obedecieron con miedo – no sienten vergüenza, deberían estar felices de Ginny este con Harry al cual conocen de hace años y sabrán con seguridad que el no le haría daño, o acaso prefieren que termine con la peor basur… - pero nuevamente fue interrumpida

- Maldita Weasley – grito Cho enojadísima – zorra estúpida él es mío – bastantes varitas la apuntaron, y a pesar de que Michael también estaba furioso, se quedo quieto en su puesto.

- Srta. Chang – dijo Sprout – 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, nada le da el derecho a tratar así a la Srta. Weasley - la chica solo salió corriendo echa un mar de lagrimas empujando de paso a Harry, quien iba de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó y miro tímidamente a Ron, que solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa _"se que la protegerá bien_" se dijo. Harry se tranquilizo notablemente, tomo la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa, recibiendo el cálido apretón de la pelirroja

- Bueno eso es todo por parte mía – dijo Juliet recuperando la compostura, se fue a sentar junto a su novio, quien la recibió con un dulce beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**esto responde las dudas sobre Juliet (este personaje no es mio sino de Juli-pim quien me pidio que lo pusiera en mi fic)**

**Comentarios! ese es mi alimento por favor comenten!**


	7. Los Merodeadores II

**Los Merodeadores II**

Antes de que cualquier susurro comenzara, tres figuras se levantaron y, con aires de superioridad, caminaron hasta la tarima. Uno de ello, el más alto, se descubrió la cara.

Era guapísimo de cabello pelirrojo, característico de los Weasley, ojos color chocolate, rostro pecoso y de cuerpo bien formado, resumidamente se podría decir que es un clon de los gemelos Weasley, excepto por la pequeña diferencia del color de la piel, pues la de este era más morena.

- Gente de Hogwarts ante ustedes se encuentra el magnífico Fred Fabian Weasley – dijo con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- Gracias hermano – dijo Fred (N/A: el Fred del pasado será solo Fred, y el futuro será Freddy) a su gemelo sabiendo que el chico solo podría ser hijo de él. La Sra. Weasley apretó la mano de su esposo emocionada.

- De nada – dijo George preguntándose ¿quién sería su madre?

-Me sorprende que hayan sentado cabeza – dijo Charlie burlesco.

- Nos ofendes, querido Charles – dijeron ambos pomposamente. El joven pelirrojo siguió.

- Tengo 18 años, y obviamente fui Gryffindor, estuve en el equipo como bateador, y no fui ni prefecto, ni premio anual – dijo orgullosamente, siendo aclamado por la mesa escarlata y dorada – y en estos momentos trabajo junto a mi padre en Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Lo logramos! – gritaron los gemelos sonriendo ampliamente. Molly solo sonrió disimuladamente sabia que nunca lograría convencerlos de trabajar en el ministerio, pero se encontraba feliz de que tuvieran éxito.

- Así es, pero volvamos a mí – dijo con arrogancia, Snape rodo los ojos – mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson.

Angelina se sonrojo y sonrió hacia George que también se encontraba un poco rosado.

- Tengo una relación con una hermosa chica que saldrá más adelante – dijo coquetamente, haciendo sonreír bobamente a muchas chicas en el G.C.

- Dejen de sonreír estúpidas, él tiene novia – se escucho la voz enfurecida de una chica, que obviamente era su novia.

- Amo cuando me cela – dijo Freddy divertido.

- Cállate Weasley – dijo la misma voz haciendo que este se echara hacia atrás instintivamente.

- Bueno es todo por mi parte – se movió hacia atrás dejando adelante uno de sus acompañantes.

Era un chico no mucho más bajo que él, de cabello negro desordenado, ojos cafés enmarcados por unas gafas cuadradas y con un cuerpo de muerte.

- Personas del pasado yo soy James Sirius Potter – varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

- ¡¿Dos? – gritaron los Weasley enfurecidos. Siendo silenciados por la mirada dura de su madre. Harry por su parte solo se sonrojo y apretó la mano de la pelirroja que estaba junto a él.

- Gracias Harry - dijo Sirius emotivamente.

- Canuto ¿estas llorando? – dijo un divertido Remus.

- Claro que no – dijo ofendido.

- Sinceramente Potter, ¿usted odia a los maestros? – dijo McGonagall sarcásticamente. Harry solo rio entre dientes.

- Solo a dos y usted no está entre ellos, profesora – dijo lanzándole un mirada para nada disimulada a Snape y Umbridge, la cual ambos ignoraron.

- Tengo 18 años – continuo, cortando las conversaciones – fui Gryffindor, cazador y capitán del equipo – la mesa de los leones aplaudió furiosamente – ni prefecto, ni premio anual y actualmente estudio para hacer auror, como mi papá – Umbridge se burlo_ "Potter, auror, si claro"_

- Y actualmente tengo una relación incestuosa, con mi querida prima Dominique – dijo burlón. Bill, nuevamente, tuvo que ser agarrado por Charlie y tranquilizado por Fleur para no lanzarse a matar a James.

- ¿Eso es verdad Dominique? – le pregunto a su hija.

- Claro que lo es – dijo la chica tranquilamente - se me olvido mencionarlo – dijo divertida.

- Me ofende que te importe tan poco, Dom – dijo James haciendo un pucherito lastimero, Dominique solo rio suavemente y le lanzo un beso.

- Una pelirroja como todo buen Potter – dijo Sirius orgulloso

- ¿Ah? – exclamó Harry confundido

- Oh, vamos ¿no lo sabes? – pregunto James incrédulo, su padre solo negó en respuesta – la maldición de los Potter… ¿nada? – Harry solo volvió a negar, James se revolvió el pelo con frustración

- Bueno citare lo que el buen canuto te enseñara algún día – se aclaro la garganta y con voz seria dijo – "_Todo Potter se debe enamorar de una mujer con el cabello en algún grado de color rojo y con un carácter explosivo y bipolar"_

- ¿Qué insinúas, James? – dijeron Ginny y Dominique con una voz que daba miedo

- Nada, nada…Eso es todo, te toca – señalo a su compañero aun cubierto y se puso junto a Freddy.

Este chico era de la misma estatura de James; de cabello corto, marrón oscuro y ojos color azul mezclados con café, de cara levemente redonda, y con un cuerpo de músculos suaves. Se notaba enseguida que era un poco tímido, lo que le daba un toque especial a su belleza.

- Eh… mi nombre es Frank Neville Longbottom – dijo con una sonrisa. Neville solo se sonrojo, pero en otra mesa una chica sintió un poco de tristeza al saber que ese tierno y tímido chico no la había elegido a ella.

- Tengo 18 años y mis padres son Neville y Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Abbott – la mencionada se sonrojo, pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro, miro a Neville que se encontraba en su misma situación, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Fui Gryffindor – nuevamente aplausos de la casa mencionada – pero no jugué Quidditch, aunque si soy un gran fan, fui prefecto, pero no premio anual, mis notas eran buenas, sobretodo en Herbologia.

- Claro que eran buenas, señor hijo del profesor – dijo Freddy riéndose

- ¿soy profesor? – dijo Neville sorprendido, la profesora Sprout se mostro orgullosa al saber que uno de sus mejores alumnos haya tomado su puesto. Snape solo se burlo _"Longbottom ¿profesor?, si claro y luego habrá un Potter con mi nombre"_

- El mejor – dijo James – sigue Frank

- En estos momentos estudio para ser auror, además tengo una relación con Molly Weasley – dijo un poco rosado

- ¡Longbottom! – grito Percy.

- Oh no, tú no harás escenitas de celos paternales – dijo Audrey enojada y sentó a Percy bruscamente, el G.C solo rio ante la escena y Frank le sonrió agradecido a su suegra.

- Bueno… – comenzó Freddy, situándose junto Frank, James lo imito.

-Nosotros somos…– continuo Frank

- Los…

- ¡MERODEADORES II! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, causando gemidos por parte de los profesoras y sonrisas de los bromistas.

- Los mejores bromistas que han pisado Hogwarts desde los gemelos Weasley y los mismísimos merodeadores.

- En eso te equivocas hermanito – interrumpió Juliet.

* * *

HOLAAAA

**espero que les haya gustado (un poco cortito pero...)**

**les digo algo si llegamos a los 8 comentarios subo el otro este mismo dia**

**BESOS Dora Lupin**


	8. Las Bromas Parte I

**se que les prometi que publicaria el siguiente capitulo a los 8 comentarios pero la pesada de mi hermana menor hizo que me quitaran el computador para jugar ella, asi que... no pude :(**

**pero aqui esta apenas llegué del colegio lo subi :D espero que les guste**

* * *

Las Bromas

El G.C se había quedado en silencio ante lo dicho por Juliet.

- ¿Qué dices Juli? – pregunto James incrédulo – sabes muy bien que nuestras bromas son mejores que las suyas.

- No digas estupideces, Jimmy – le regaño Dominique, con un poco de burla en su tono de voz - sus bromas son infantiles y estúpidas – los jóvenes se veían muy ofendidos.

- Pues sabes que Dom…

- Saben que nosotros somos mejores – dijeron Teddy y Regulus.

- Hijo… ¿tú también? – se quejo Mary.

- Claro mamá, yo y Zia lo llevamos en la sangre.

- Todos ustedes no se que hablan de ser buenos bromistas, nosotros, los merodeadores originales, somos los mejores – Sirius decidió unirse a la batalla.

- Sirius, no les des más motivos para pelear – lo regaño su novia

- Estás loca mujer, esto es genial – dijo el pelinegro riendo. Los gritos siguieron hasta que Zia completamente enfurecida grito:

- ¡Basta! Todos se callan, arreglaremos este asunto de la manera más fácil, con una votación – los bromistas la miraron, como quien no quiere la cosa, y el resto de los alumnos divertidos – Todo Hogwarts votara quien es mejor bromista.

- ¿y cómo sabremos cual es mejor si no hemos visto sus bromas? – dijo Cho Chang, que había vuelto hace un par de minutos, su amiga Marietta le había dicho lo que había sucedido hace poco.

- Me sorprende de que seas una Ravenclaw, Chang, pues eres bastante tonta – dijo Juliet burlona.

- Mira, niñita quien te crees que eres para hablarme así – dijo changa molesta.

- No le hables así a mi hija/novia – gruñeron Reg y Ginny. La Ravenclaw se quedo en silencio, con el seño fruncido.

- Volviendo al tema, ocuparemos un pensadero modificado para que todo el salón pueda ver los recuerdos, luego ustedes decidirán. – termino Zia.

- De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

- James dame tu espejo – le ordenó la chica

- No creo que este sea un momento para maquillarse – le respondió burlón mientras le pasaba el dicho espejo.

- No seas estúpido, es para hablar con Harry y nos envié el pensadero – Zia lo fulmino con la mirada. Tomo el espejo que James había sacado de su chaqueta, y lo acerco a su cara.

- ¿Harry? – pregunto - ¡Harry responde, demonios! – exclamo enojada al ver que no respondía.

- Zia… no tienes porque gritar – solo los que estaban cerca de la chica escuchaban lo que hablaban.

- Está bien, lo siento, pero no contestas nunca – se disculpo Zia - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Golpeando a Ron – respondió el espejo con calma. Los que escucharon rieron, el resto los miraba curiosos.

- El idiota viene a cenar a casa, porque su esposa lo tiene a dieta y se come toda nuestra comida, pero ella tiene razón, esta gordo – todos reían ahora, porque la voz había elevado su tono. Ron estaba rojo como un rábano, y Hermione tenía ganas de llorar "_se casó, era obvio que lo haría y no con ella, la estúpida sabelotodo_"

- Pero ¿de que estábamos hablando? – pregunto _Harry._

- A claro… Harry necesitamos el pensadero modificado que utilizas para escanear las misiones.

- Está bien, pero escúchenme bien, si algo le pasa a ese pensadero, antes de que Hermione me mate – la mencionada se sorprendió – yo matare a James.,

- ¿Por qué solo yo? – se quejo el pelinegro.

- Porque sé que tu lo romperás – le respondió, y luego agrego – ahí va – un resplandor inundo el G.C y frente a ellos había una vasija de piedra con runas talladas por los bordes, lo curioso de este pensadero es que tenía una pequeña abertura en un lado. – recuerden lo que les dije.

- ¿Quién va primero? – pregunto Molly.

- Yo, yo – saltaba Regulus, haciendo que su novia y hermana rodaran los ojos.

- De acuerdo – el joven Black puso su varita en la sien, de la cual salió un delgado hilo plateado el cual puso en el pensadero.

Dumbledore aplaudió y todas las velas se apagaron siendo iluminados únicamente por el intenso brillo de la vasija. Luego una imagen apareció y todos se quedaron en silencio.

_**Un Regulus de aproximadamente 14 años se encontraba caminando por un pasillo común y corriente, con un uniforme gris y corbata morado oscuro.**_

- Qué lindo su uniforme – dijo con voz soñadora Lavender.

_**Se detuvo un segundo y camino hacia otro pasillo y se quedo pasmado al ver a su hermana besándose muy apasionadamente con un tipo que parecía mayor que ella.**_

- ¡Zia! Que haces besándote con ese tipo – grito furioso Sirius.

- Oh, vamos papa eso fue hace más de trece años

- No me importa, además el se ve mucho mayor que tu, solo tenias catorce.

- Él era compañero de cuarto de Regulus. – contraataco su hija.

- Basta – dijo Mary – esto es una estupidez, Zia tiene razón, Sirius, no la puedes regañar. – él solo refunfuño en voz baja.

_**Se notaba enseguida que Regulus estaba furioso, pero se dio vuelta y siguió por su camino…**_

- No hiciste nada – le grito su padre enfurecido.

- Espera – dijo Reg sonriendo ampliamente

- Canuto si vuelves a hablar te voy a hechizar – lo amenazo Remus.

_**Camino hasta una habitación llena de posters de chicas en bikini…**_

- Enserio, Black – le dijo Juliet, alzando una ceja.

- Fue antes de que te conociera – se defendió.

_**Abrió el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y saco una bolsa, y de ella saco varios frascos y paquetitos, volviendo a guardar la bolsa.**_

_**Camino hasta un mueble con cajones, abriendo el superior tomo un par de calzoncillos y los roció completamente con la poción del color más desagradable. Cuando estuvieron completamente cubiertos los guardo. Luego abrió la cama y puso un pequeño ratón, al cual apunto con la varita murmurando un conjunto de palabras que nadie entendió, el animal se escondió en la parte inferior de la cama.**_

_**- Y por ultimo… - murmuro para sí mismo. Fue hasta su baúl y puso un pequeño aparatito en el pestillo de este. – La pagaras muy caro, Nielsen**_

El recuerdo se volvió borroso durante un momento, pero luego apareció el mismo chico que estaba besando a Zia, el tal Nielsen, con una sonrisa de superioridad adornando su rostro.

- No me gusta su sonrisa – dijo Teddy.

- Imagínate como me sentía yo – le dijo Regulus con un tono enojado. El Metamorfomago le palmeo el hombro.

_**- ¡Hey! Black – saludo el chico.**_

_**- Nielsen – le respondió fríamente Regulus desde su cama - ¿Por qué tan feliz, estuviste con una chica acaso?**_

_**- Así es – respondió igual de feliz**_

_**- ¿Se podría saber con quién?**_

_**- No, no se puede – le respondió burlón.**_

- Ese hijo de puta – fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Remus alzo su varita y dijo claramente

- ¡Silencio! – Sirius siguió moviendo la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ahí.

- Gracias, Sr. Lupin – McGonagall fue la que hablo, ofendiendo a Sirius, quien puso una cara muy graciosa.

_**- De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros y se acostó con una sonrisa maléfica.**_

_**Las luces se apagaron, y un rato pasó hasta que se escucho un grito. Regulus se levanto y prendió las velas.**_

_**- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto fingiendo estar adormilado.**_

_**- ¡hay un ratón en mi cama! – grito Nielsen saltando dejando ver unos calzoncillos blancos llenos de manchitas rojas.**_

_**- ¿Le tienes miedo a un ratón? – se burlo Black.**_

_**- Claro que no, idiota, el maldito animal me mordió el trasero – se quejo, levanto el elástico de su ropa interior y soltó un gemido de dolor – ¿como pudo llegar hasta aquí?**_

_**- Será mejor que te cambies esos calzones**_

_**- Si eso creo – murmuro mientras sacaba otro par, Regulus se dio vuelta mirando fijamente a la pared intentando disimular la gran sonrisa que aparecía en su cara. **_

_**- ¿ya estas presentable?**_

_**- Si, idiota – dijo esto último en un susurro. Black se dio vuelta y se metió a su cama.**_

- ¿Eso era todo? – dijo Draco aburrido.

- Claro que no, Malfoy, si te callaras podríamos seguir viendo – le respondió Regulus enojado.

_**Se escucho otro quejido, seguido de extraños ruidos, Reg reprimía lo mejor posible su risa, pero era bastante difícil así que se paro, prendió las velas nuevamente y dijo:**_

_**- ¿Que rayos te sucede ahora, Nielsen? – dijo "enojado"**_

_**- Me…m-e pica el trasero! – se quejo parándose y rascándose todo el trasero.**_

En este punto todo Hogwarts se reía del chico, porque era muy gracioso verlo rascarse y revolcarse así por la picazón.

_**- Entonces busca algún calzoncillo limpio en tu maldito baúl, Nielsen – dijo el pelinegro exasperado.**_

_**- De acuerdo – exclamo mientras caminaba hacia el baúl, rascándose violentamente el trasero y algo más por ahí…**_

_**- Dudo mucho que aquí encuentre algo, ya que toda mi ro… - fue rápidamente callado por el moco de troll que le había caído en toda la cara luego de abrir el baúl.**_

_**- Ahhh! – grito mientras intentaba sacarse la cosa de la cara.**_

_**- Toma un pañuelo – Regulus le paso una caja de color azul oscuro, mientras ahogaba una estrepitosa risa. Nielsen la tomo y se la paso desesperadamente por la cara intentando sacarse la porquería.**_

_**- ¿Dónde queda? – le pregunto. Regulus esta vez no pudo reprimir la gran carcajada que salió de sus labios.**_

Hogwarts no se encontraba mucho mejor, incluso los profesores reían disimuladamente ante el recuerdo.

_**Nielsen estaba completamente mal maquillado con el delineador corrido, los labios con color rojo pasión, también corrido, mucho colorete y sombra de ojos azul profundo, sin olvidar las grandes cantidades de rimmel.**_

_**- De que mierda te ríes, Black - pregunto enfurecido el joven danés.**_

_**- Tu c-c-cara jajaja pareces un payaso con depresión – a este punto Reg rodaba por el piso, luego de un par de minutos, se tranquilizo y dijo – creo que debes ir a la enfermería a verte el culo Nielsen.**_

_**- Maldito seas Black, has sido tú – grito furioso.**_

_**- Claro que fui yo, idiota hij$%/&#Q/(/)(/%&**_

- ¡Regulus! – grito Mary enojada, mientras el resto se veía horrorizado ante el vocabulario del joven, menos los bromistas que solo reían descontroladamente. – ese no es un buen vocabulario.

- Vaya, Reg, y con esa boca me besas – rio Juliet.

- Shhhhh… sigamos viendo – los callo a todos.

_**- Eso te pasa por besar a mi hermana – lo tomo de los calzoncillos y lo saco de la habitación. Se acostó y durmió con una sonrisa.**_

Eso es todo – se levantó e hizo ridículas reverencias, mientras el G.C aplaudía.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado espero subir el proximo pronto **

**Besos Dora Lupin **

**(comenten porfaavoooooor)**


	9. Las Bromas Parte II

**Hola de nuevo mis amad s lector s.**

**siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estuve en la casa de mi tía unos dias (ella no tiene computador) y luego me fui de campamento con los scouts!**

**Bueno dejare de dar escusas por mi ausencia y aqui va el capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Se lo dedico a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

Las Bromas (Parte II)

- ¿Y ahora quien mostrara su broma? – dijo Fred aun riendo por el recuerdo.

- Yo – dijo Zia con una sonrisa burlesca en la boca. Sirius frunció el ceño había algo que aun lo perseguía.

- Primero porque no mejor nos dices porque rayos tu hija se apellida Montague, su familia es muy obsesionada por lo sangre pura – esto último lo dijo gritando. Su hija lo miro mal.

- Mi hija – dijo recalcando la palabra hija – se apellida así por su padre Marius Montague.

- Pero porque con un Montague – se volvió a quejar.

- Se te olvido mencionar que es tres años menor que tú – se burlo su hermano.

- Sirius, Regulus dejen de molestarl… - lo regañaba Mary, hasta que fue interrumpida.

- Déjalos mama, yo les explicare – la tranquilizo Zia. Y luego se volvió a su padre.

- Escucha bien papá, porque solo te lo diré una vez – su voz era fría como el hielo. Ahora todos habían dejado de reír y prestaban atención a la discusión.

- Cuando volvimos a Inglaterra, Reg y yo habíamos terminado nuestra formación como aurores en Dinamarca. – soltó un suspiro y continuo – yo estaba en el atrio a punto de irme a casa cuando alguien me empujo.

- Al grano mujer – la apresuro Sirius. Ganándose una fea mirada.

- Ese día estaba de mal humor, porque mi solicitud de trabajo no sería respondida hasta el jueves, era lunes – añadió antes de una interrupción – el punto es que yo reaccione mal y lo empecé a insultar, luego me di cuenta que era muy guapo y lo invite a tomar algo como disculpa.

- ¿Tu diste el primer paso, pero valla que hombre? – dijo Sirius sarcástico

- ¿Sirius? – le hablo Mary con dulzura

- ¿Si? – le respondió con el mismo tono, para diversión de Remus y Tonks

- Cállate y deja de interrumpir – esto causo una mala cara del mencionado y una risa del resto. Sigue cariño.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, lo invite él era muy simpático, empezamos a conocernos, a salir más, nos enamoramos, nos hicimos novios, nos comprometimos, casamos y luego nació Solange – dijo con simpleza, lanzándole una mirada dulce a su hija que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Freddy aburrido.

- Quieres que te de los detalles de mi luna de miel acaso – le pregunto lo pelinegra sarcástica.

- Eso sería genial – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Es suficiente les vengo a mostrar una broma y no mi vida sexual – les hablo cortante haciendo sonrojar a varios niños por la palabra "sexual"

Zia saco un hilillo plateado de su sien y lo puso en el pensadero, todos miraron atentamente.

_**La misma mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ellos se reflejaba en el recuerdo con la única diferencia que la del recuerdo tenia aproximadamente 16 años.**_

_**- Ese maldito idiota – murmuraba en voz baja – me las va a pagar caro.**_

- Es que acaso todos los Black tienen monólogos en voz altas sobre venganza – dijo Molly divertida.

- Parece que si – respondió Juliet riendo ante la mala cara de su novio.

_**Saco un caldero del armario junto con muchos frascos y un libro muy grueso, puso todo esto sobre un escritorio y se puso a hojear concentrada el texto hasta que con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro se puso a preparar una extraña poción.**_

_**- Listo – dijo con suficiencia luego de un rato de dura concentración – ahora solo necesito un pelo.**_

- ¿Un pelo? – dijo Ron incrédulo.

- Ya verás – respondió simplemente la pelinegra.

_**Guardo el caldero debajo de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta de entrada. La sala de estar tenia ambiente hogareño con la chimenea prendida, sillones color crema y paredes rojas llenas de fotos.**_

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, ese era el hogar con el que siempre soñó, pero el que no pudo tener hasta que salió de ese horrible lugar e irse a donde los Potter.

_**Tomo un abrigo muy grueso, un gorro y una bufanda, camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba una mujer cocinando mientras regañaba a su hijo.**_

_**- No metas las manos en la comida Regulus.**_

_**- Pero mama – se quejo el chico – tengo hambre.**_

_**- Pues te aguantas – dijo, al ver a su hija a punto de salir, añadió - ¿A dónde vas, cariño?**_

_**- Saldré a dar una vuelta, mamá, no te preocupes volverá antes de la cena – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.**_

_**Zia camino por una calle, que se encontraba llena de nieve y hielo, hasta llegar a una tiende de… ¿ mascotas?**_

_**- ¿Disculpe? – le pregunto amablemente a la dependienta - ¿me puede dar una correa y una de esas cosa para lanzarles agua a los perros?**_

_**- Claro – dijo con voz aburrida la mujer – son 70 coronas.**_

- ¿Coronas? – dijeron todos confusos(n/a: segun wikipedia es asi, pero corrijanme si me equivoco)

- Es la unidad de dinero que ocupan en Dinamarca – dijo Mary.

- Ahhh.

_**- Tome – le entrego un par de billetes y recibió el paquete. Luego desvió su mirada a una jaula con dos perritos blancos y peluditos.**_

_**- Ohh que lindos ¿son poodles?**_

_**- Si – dijo la dependiente, como diciendo "porque no te vas ya"**_

_**- ¿Puedo acariciarlos? **_

_**- Claro – ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, al ver como Zia metía la mano y acariciaba al perrito.**_

_**- Bueno mejor me voy, muchas gracias –dijo de repente y salió rápidamente de la tienda, ante la confundida mirada la vendedora.**_

- Que tipa más desagradable – exclamo Ginny sorprendida. Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

_**- ¡Mamá, ya volví! –grito la joven mientras se sacaba la chaqueta. Subió rápidamente hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Tiro el paquete con las cosas a la cama y saco el caldero de debajo de esta. **_

_**Para sorpresa de todos Zia lanzo un pequeño cabello blanco y rizado al caldero haciendo que esta se volviera gris clarito.**_

_**- Listo – dijo sonriendo – ahora veras Regulus que conmigo no se juega.**_

Snape un pudo hacer otra cosa que ocultar una sonrisa al descubrir el plan de la chica, debía decir que era bastante ingenioso.

_**- La cena esta lista –se escucho la voz de Mary a lo lejos. La joven Black embotello un poco de poción y la guardo en un bolsillo, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.**_

_**- Qwe rwico ewesta mawmaw – dijo Reg con la boca llena de comida, su madre lo miro mal.**_

_**- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena! –le regaño.**_

- Terrorífico – exclamo Remus – es como volver a Hogwarts y ver comer a Sirius – todo rieron ante la expresión del animago.

_**- Reg ¿Por qué no traes el jugo? – le pregunto su hermana con voz dulce.**_

_**- Claro – se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la mesa, y mientras nadie miraba hecho la poción en el puré de patatas y lo mezclo para pasar desapercibida.**_

_**- Toma – dijo Regulus mientras le tendía la jarra con jugo de calabaza. La comida trascurrió sin accidentes, los chicos subieron a sus cuartos, más precisamente al de Zia, por petición de esta.**_

_**- ¿Así que, hermanito, te gusta burlarte y hacerme bromitas, ehh? – dijo con voz burlona que daba miedo.**_

_**- No sé a qué te refieres – le respondió mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación, hasta que se paro sorprendido.**_

_**Que me hiciste –dijo horrorizado al ver sus brazos volviéndose blancos por el pelillo que le crecía hasta que de pronto había un pequeño poodle y no un chico.**_

- Eres la diosa de las bromas – los gemelos le hacían reverencias ridículas a Zia, mientras esta reía junto con el resto del G.C.

- Que sexy, Reg – se burlo Juliet

- Aun hay más – les dijo, para maravilla del par pelirrojo.

_**El pequeño perrito soltaba aullidos lastimeros mientras rasguñaba la puerta, la pelinegra solo sonreía y, con la cosa para lanzar agua, empezó a mojar a su hermano-perro.**_

_**- ¡Perro malo, eso no se hace! – le gritaba enojada mientras este lloraba por agua helada que le lanzaba.**_

_**- ¿Hija? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – la preocupada voz de Mary se escuchaba tras la puerta.**_

_**- Entra y veras – la voz de Zia ya no era burlona, ahora estaba llena de alegría.**_

_**- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto su madre mientras entraba a la habitación. Su expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver a la criaturita blanca rodando por el piso.**_

_**- ¿De dónde sacaste ese perro, Zia? – le pregunto su madre preocupada**_

_**- Lo encontré, mami, ¿a que no es bello? **_

_**- Pero puede ser de alguien hija – le reprendió suavemente**_

- ¿No sospechaste nada? – le pregunto sorprendida la Sra. Weasley a Mary. Esta negó con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no.

_**- No tenia collar ¿puedo quedármelo, por favor? – dijo haciendo un pucherito adorable**_

- Al parecer heredo mis encantos de manipulación – dijo Sirius arrogantemente.

- Encantos – se burlo Remus. Canuto le saco la lengua.

_**- De acuerdo cariño – acepto con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**- Yupi ¿me ayudas a bañarlo? – el pobre Reg-perro intentaba escapar, pero fue rápidamente parado por el chorro de agua helada**_

_**- Claro cariño – ambas se encaminaron hacia el baño y mientras Mary llenaba la tina con agua Zia le lanzaba miradas de superioridad al perro que se encontraba en sus brazos.**_

_**- La chica metió al animal al agua y lo hundió de un sopetón, cuando lo saco el perrito aulló. Mary tomo un poco de shampu y empezó a lavar suavemente al pobre de Reg.**_

_**- Mas fuerte mamá, no debe quedar con ninguna pulga – Zia tomo al perro de las manos de su madre y empezó restregarlo violentamente haciendo que, nuevamente, Reg-perro empezara a soltar aullidos.**_

- Eres realmente mala, Zia –dijo Frank riendo.

- Lo sé, pero yo le advertí que me vengaría – dijo la aludida mientras se encogía de hombros

_**- Zia le estás haciendo daño – dijo Mary horrorizada ante el trato de su hija con el perro**_

_**- No quiero que le quede ningún bicho –se excuso.**_

_**- Es suficiente – exclamo al ver que Zia volvía a hundir al animalito – ya está limpio ahora hay que secarlo antes de que enferme.**_

_**- La mujer lo tomo y lo envolvió con una toalla, que saco de un armario. Fue hasta la habitación de su hija y empezó a secarlo con cuidado, pero luego los soltó con horror al ver que su cuerpo empezaba a alargarse y a perder poco a poco el pelo blanco, dando paso, de nuevo, a un Regulus completamente mojado, desnudo (tapado exclusivamente por la toalla que cubría sus partes) y con la piel enrojecida por los trato de su hermana.**_

_**- ¡Mamá! – Gritó el chico con felicidad al ser salvado de ese suplicio.**_

_**- Viste lo que Zia me hizo ¡ME TRANSFORMO EN UN POODLE, EN UN MALDITO POODLE! **_

_**- Pe-pero como – pregunto una Mary en shock.**_

_**- De seguro puso alguna cosa en mi comida – respondió con el mismo tono enloquecido y enojado que había usado para gritar.**_

_**- ¿Es eso verdad Zia? **_

_**- Si mama, es verdad – dijo sin una pisca de arrepentimiento, lo que sorprendió a Mary – lo hice como venganza por la estúpida broma que me hizo ayer.**_

_**- De acuerdo – dijo su madre mientras se tranquilizaba – están ambos castigados.**_

_**- ¿Y yo por qué? – pregunto Reg sorprendido y enojado.**_

_**- Porque tú también te buscaste la broma; ahora vuelve a tu habitación, y tu Zia ordena este desastre – dijo para luego salir de la habitación.**_

_**- De acuerdo mama – dijeron ambos a coro. Cuando esta salió de la habitación, Regulus tenía la clara intención de ahorcar a Zia, pero esta fue más rápida y, con el mismo objeto con el que torturo al poodle, empezó a lanzarle agua.**_

_**- Fuera de aquí, perro malo – obligado a salir Regulus se marcho furioso.**_

_**Black cerró la puerta y se lanzo en la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**_

- Eso es todo – dijo cuando el recuerdo desapareció. Todos, para desagrado de su hermano, se pararon a aplaudirla

- Eso estuvo genial - admitió Sirius con una gran sonrisa – como es que nunca se nos ocurrió hacerle eso a Quejicus

- Tu cerebro no da para tanto, Black – se burlo Snape ante lo dicho.

- Escúchame bien cerebro de grasa, no te atre…

- Suficiente - los paro Dumbledore antes de que una pelea mayor comenzara.

- Es nuestro turno – dijeron Dominique, Molly y Juliet.

* * *

**eso es todo espero poder actulizar lo antes posible, entre hoy y mañana.**

**dejen comentarios porfavoooor son mi mejor inspiracion y animo para seguir.**

**Besotes con sabor a Merodeador **

**Dora Lupin**


	10. Las Bromas Parte III

**HOLAAAAA! aqui de nuevo.**

**antes de que lean el capitulo tengo cosas que aclarar.**

**1.- en los comentarios hay varias personas que preguntaron si el fic es LilyxScorpius, siento decirles que no, simplemento ellos dos no van juntos en mi cabeza, Scorpius siempre sera de Rose.**

**2.- el incesto para ser sincera antes yo detestaba el incesto pero luego encontre fics de jamesxdominique y empezo a gustarme bastante.**

**3.- las presentaciones seguiran luego de las bromas parte IV.**

* * *

**Las Bromas Parte III**

- De acuerdo, cuñadita,fresita y Molly – les dijo Zia haciéndoles un gesto para que pusieran su broma.

- Hey ¿Por qué a Molly no le pones apodo? – dijo Dom mientras hacia un pucherito

- Porque ella me agrada – Molly solo movió la cabeza divertida ante su actitud

- ¿Me ofendes? – se hizo la ofendida, Juliet – yo no te agrado, la que mantiene alejada de ti a tu hermano.

- Oye – se quejo Regulus – tú me amas Juliet, admítelo.

- Si cariño – y le lanzo un beso

- Basta de cursilerías, presenten el maldito recuerdo – les dijo Fred

- Fred Weasley, cuida esa boca – lo regaño su madre.

- No soy Fred, soy George – se excuso el gemelo

- Bueno, George…

- Caíste si soy Fred – los del futuro miraban nostálgicamente esta escena, para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Por qué los miran así? – les pregunto Charlie sospechosamente.

- Por nada – respondió Victoire incomoda – Molly por favor pongan el recuerdo – la joven asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál pondremos? – pregunto a sus amigas.

- Ya sabes cual, Molls – le dijo Dominique con una mirada nostálgica. La pelirroja solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros y saco un hilillo plateado de su sien, poniéndolo en la vasija.

**Una bella chica de cabellos brillantes, de aproximadamente 16 años, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol mientras lagrimas solitarias caían de sus bellos ojos azules hasta impactar con el césped verde y largo.**

**- ¿Dom? Que te sucede – Juliet había entrado en el recuerdo con un brillo de preocupación en sus orbes chocolate, a su lado Molly no se encontraba mucho mejor.**

**- Na – na – da chicas no se preo – preo – cupen – hubiera sido un poco mas convincente de no ser porque cada palabra era cortada por un suave sollozo.**

**- Vamos, Dom, ¿o es que acaso no confías en nosotras? - la voz de Molly denotaba tristeza.**

**- Es que… **

- No nos iban a mostrar una broma – se quejo Ron.

- ¡RON! El tacto – lo regaño su castaña amiga.

**- YA NO LA SOPORTO – grito con las mejillas rojas del enojo – detesto que me compare siempre con ella.**

- Oh – dijo simplemente Victoire – ya veo porque estas triste y enojada – la joven le lanzo una mirada de disculpa a su hermana.

- No te preocupes, Torie, nada en contra tuyo.

**- Ohh ¿Dominique por que no puedes ser mas femenina? o ¿porque no puedes hacer las cosas con mas delicadeza?, ¿esas cosas no son de señoritas Dominique Gabrielle, es que no puedes ser como tu hermana! o ¡Merlín! ¿Que hice para tener una hija tan desobediente? – mas lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas mientras decía estas cosas con un tono despectivo y burlesco.**

**- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE MADRE COMPARA A SUS HIJOS ENTRE ELLOS? – esto ultimo lo dijo tan fuerte que pájaros volaron del árbol.**

Fleur lloraba silenciosamente sobre el hombro de Bill, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda

"_¿Cómo podía ser tan mala madre?, su hija la detestaba, la consideraba una arpía despiadada, debía hacer algo para cambiar su comportamiento futuro" _

Por su parte la Señora Weasley tenía la decencia de baja la cabeza avergonzada de sus actos.

"_nunca había pensado en como sus hijos menores se sentían cuando los comparaba entre ellos, nunca… solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo horrible que debió haber sido"_

**- Dom, tranquilízate - le dijo Juliet – y limpia esas lagrimas ¡estamos de vacaciones en La Madriguera! Así que olvídate de esas discusiones con tu madre y pon una sonrisa en esa linda boquita – puso sus dedos en la boca de la joven intentando formar una sonrisa.**

Los Weasley sonrieron al igual que Harry y Hermione, las vacaciones en la Madriguera eran mágicas.

**- Aléjate ya, Potter – dijo mientras sonreía levemente y sacaba de un manotazo la mano de Juli.**

**- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una broma para alegrar este momento? – sugirió Molly saltando animadamente.**

**- De acuerdo, pero que podemos hacer – al parecer Dominique había olvidado la pelea con su madre y ahora parecía como si nada. **

**- Ya se – dijo Juli mientras chasqueaba los dedos – una a James.**

**- ¡SI! – chillaron las otras dos completamente emocionadas. Y se pusieron a susurrar mientras soltaban risillas.**

James solo fruncio el ceño, ante lo dicho por su hermana y primas.

**El recuerdo se volvió borroso y luego apareció una habitación que tenia tres camas y muchos posters de los equipos de Quidditch y de bandas musicales.**

**- ¿Listas? – La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero se distinguían las figuras de las chicas y por lo que escucharon la que hablo fue Molly - ¿Cera?, ¿bandas de tela?, ¿bandas elásticas?, ¿maquillaje?**

- ¿Y todo eso para qué? –pregunto un niño de primero de Slytherin.

- Ya verán – dijo Juliet misteriosamente.

**- De acuerdo, vamos ya – salieron silenciosamente de la habitación y se dirigieron a una que se encontraba en el piso superior , abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y luego la cerraron con el mismo cuidado.**

**- Rápido – las apresuro Dominique, con un pequeño toque de emoción en su voz. Pero de pronto se quedo quieta viendo, enternecida, como James dormía.**

**- Vamos Dom, ya sabes que hacer – la urgió Molly en un susurro, al ver que la chica se quedaba petrificada.**

**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esto no es fácil – murmuro enojada Dominique, Juliet bufo en voz baja. Se subió a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro y amarro sus muñecas a la cabecera para luego atar sus tobillos.**

**- Vaya, lo haces como si lo hubieras hecho antes – dijo picaronamente Juli.**

**- ¡Cállate! – le respondió enojada Dominique, el ruido hizo que James y Freddy, que estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado, se removieran, pero ninguno despertó - ¡Te he dicho mil veces que él no me gusta! – lo dicho por la joven Weasley hubiera sido creíble de no ser por el tono amargo y rencoroso de su voz**

James miro a Dominique, y en sus ojos se podían ver las miles de dudas que se empezaban a formar en su mente, esta solo lo beso con mucho amor y sin ningún apuro, demostrándole al joven Potter que sus palabras eran completamente falsas.

Ni siquiera Bill tuvo el corazón para interrumpir tan bella escena. Ginny sonreía, estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera estar con la chica que amaba, porque era obvio que se amaban, sin importarle lo prohibido que era lo suyo al ser primos.

- ¿Estabas enamorada de este idiota en ese momento, si o no? – pregunto Freddy cansado de tanto amor.

- No estaba segura, te recuerdo que somos "primos hermanos" – dijo recalcando las últimas palabras.

**- De acuerdo – dijo la joven veela cortando la conversación - ¿tienen las cosas listas?**

**- Solo falta sacarle la ropa a James, así que… - Molly movió la mano como diciéndole que lo haga rápido.**

**Dominique sacó su varita y murmuro, señalando a los pantalones del joven.**

**- Diffindo – luego hizo lo mismo con la camiseta dejándolo solo en bóxers de color escarlata con un león dorado en "junior"… **

A muchas chicas se les caía la baba al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de James. Al notar esto Dominique se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta.

- ¡Hey!, él es mío – dijo recalcando clara y amenazadoramente el "mío" si vuelven a mirarlo así les cortare la lengua y les sacare las pestañas.

- Pero mira qué curioso, Dominique Weasley siendo de esas "novias celosas y sobreprotectoras" – la burla de Teddy le hizo ganarse un golpe de su esposa, una mala mirada de la pareja y risas del G.C.

- Parece que es de familia – siguió burlándose Zia – todos los Weasley son igual de celosos.

- ¿Y?... – respondió Victoire desafiante - ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

- Torie, la ultima vez le quebraste un brazo a Crystal White – dijo Teddy con diversión, su esposa se puso roja y para poner peor las cosas, para ella, Dora y John volvieron sus cabellos rubios y su piel roja, causando varias risas, sobretodo de Tonks que veía enternecida a sus nietos.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que mamá abofeteo a una fan de papá por pedirle que autografiara sus pechos? – dijo James soltando una ruidosa carcajada. El G.C lo imitaba sin ningún reparo y las risas aumentaron cuando vieron las ruborizadas caras de Harry y Ginny.

- Como olvidarlo, papá aun guarda la revista Corazón de Bruja de ese día y la ocupa para burlarse de mamá – Juliet causo más risas con lo dicho, incluso, una mal disimulada risita de Harry.

- Basta de risas – gruño enojada Ginny. Ella no le encontraba nada de malo en tener celos y con mayor razón por todo lo que le debió haber costado lograr que saliera con ella – y veamos el recuerdo.

**La boca de Dominique se abrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria, luego agito la cabeza como para sacarse un mal pensamiento.**

**- Listo – dijo con la voz ronca.**

**- Luego te darás una ducha de agua fría, Minnie – se burlo Molly.**

**- No me llames Minnie – le reprendió enojada la ojiazul.**

**- Ohh vamos, entonces porque dejas que Jimmy te llame así – contraataco. Dominique iba a responder pero fueron silenciadas por Juliet.**

**- Shhhhh… está todo listo, Molly tú tienes que maquillarlo.**

Toda el comedor miro a James intentando reprimir una risa, el chico, además de estar amarrado y solo en calzoncillo, tenía unos parches rosados en todo el abdomen y las piernas y unos elásticos que se encontraban afirmados por unos ganchos desde su ropa interior hasta la cabecera.

**- Listo – susurro triunfalmente la pelirroja, había pintado a James con los labios rojo carmesí, mucha sombra oscura y rimmel en los ojos, además del rubor en las mejillas.**

**- ¿Quién lo despierta? – pregunto Dominique.**

**- Yo – murmuro Juliet con una expresión de concentración, se acerco aun más a su hermano y le pego una cachetada con toda su fuerza.**

**James pego un salto y luego un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.**

**- Qué rayos… - dijo mientras miraba alrededor con una expresión de confusión**

**- Hola Jimmy – dijo Juliet con una voz demasiado empalagosa para ser real.**

**- ¿Juliet? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Se quejo mientras parpadeaba, Dominique le puso las gafas mientras se ruborizaba suavemente – Dom, Molly ¿ustedes también?**

**- Claro, nunca nos perderíamos de esto – le respondió Molly misteriosamente.**

**- ¿De qué? – Pregunto sorprendido, para luego horrorizarse al ver en qué estado lo habían dejado - ¡QUE ME HICIERON!**

**- No tienes para que gritar, James – susurro Dominique con una voz encantadora, haciendo que James quedara embobado mirándola.**

**- Te equivocas, Minnie, si tiene porque gritar – se acerco hasta el pelinegro, tomo el borde de un parche y lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas.**

**- ¡AHHH! – James soltó un horrible grito de dolor.**

- ¿Bandas de cera? – Dijo Hermione alzando una ceja - ¿enserio?

- Si…Rose nos enseño a usarlas – respondió Molly – su madre es nacida de Muggles – aclaro al ver las caras de confusión.

**Dominique y Molly la imitaron rápidamente tirando la de las piernas, dejando parches enrojecidos y sin pelo **

**- ¡DETENGANSE! – bramaba James mientras intentaba desatarse de los nudo que lo dejaban inmovilizado, pero tanto movimiento hizo que las bandas elásticas brillaran y empezaran a encogerse haciéndole un calzón chino.**

Risas se escuchaban por el gran comedor, tanto así que Sirius, Regulus, Teddy, Freddy y los gemelos rodaban por el piso de la risa. Incluso McGonagall reía disimuladamente junto a la profesora Sprout.

- Eso dolió mucho – se quejo James aunque en el interior también reía.

- Sabes no deberías quejarte, las chicas Muggles se depilan con eso – dijo media divertida Mary – las brujas se depilan con pociones.

- No puedo creer que esas chicas lo hagan porque quieren, preferiría parecer chewbacca** (*)** a depilarme con esas cosas – dijo mientras se estremecía.

- ¿Qué es chewbacca? – pregunto curioso el Sr. Weasley.

- Es un personaje ficticio de una saga de películas Muggles – respondió una de las figuras encapuchadas – ni se les ocurra preguntar que es una película – dijo al ver la cara emocionada el patriarca Weasley.

**- Noooo!... deténganse por favor - decía entre gritos de dolor - ¡Fred, maldito idiota ayúdame! – este grito hizo que Freddy se despertara y mirar con sorpresa la escena.**

**- Esto no es más que una rara y estúpida pesadilla – murmuraba el pelirrojo una y otra vez mientras se volvía a acostar.**

**- ¡NOO! No es una pesadilla es de verdad, ¡ayúdame maldita sea! – volvió a gritarle James.**

**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me reiré de ti todo lo que queda de mi jodida vida – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada – vamos chica déjenlo ya el pobre ya sufrió mucho.**

**- Está bien, aunque antes debemos tomar la foto de la broma y pegarla en el diario – dijo Juliet.**

- ¿Tienen el diario? – Dijo Sirius con ilusión – pensé que se había perdido

- Lo encontramos en el baúl de nuestro abuelo – explico Juliet refiriéndose al baúl de James I – estábamos buscando el mapa del merodeador y encontramos ese diario y el _"otro" _diario.

- Ohh espero que nadie más lo haya visto – dijo Remus preocupado.

- ¿Por qué que tiene ese diario? – pregunto Tonks entrecerrando los ojos. Sirius y Remus palidecieron.

- Nada querida sobrinita, cosas de merodeadores – dijo Sirius con voz temblorosa.

- Tuvimos que agregarle más paginas, porque entre Fred, Frank, Teddy y yo lo llenamos entero - el tono orgulloso en la voz de James, solo dio más preocupación a su madre, abuela y a Victoire.

**- Ten – dijo Dominique mientras le entregaba una cámara, james se quejo y dio vuelta la cara cuando Freddy apretó el botón.**

**- Listo ahora suéltenlo y sáquenle ese maquillaje de prostituta de la cara.**

**- ¡¿MAQUILLAJE? – grito aun mas horrorizado. Y el recuerdo desapareció.**

Miles de aplausos sonaron en el G.C luego de esa magnífica broma, las chicas hacían exageradas reverencias ante las 5 mesas para luego voltearse y hacerlas frente a los profesores.

- No somos digno, no somos dignos – repetían Fred, George y Lee. El resto solo negaba con diversión.

- Debo admitir que fue bastante buena – dijo para sorpresa de todos - ¿Qué? Un buen bromista siempre admite que las bromas buenas son buenas aunque sean en contra de él mismo.

- Palabras más sabias jamás se habían escuchadas – dijo seriamente Sirius.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, me tarde muchooo en terminarlo porque mis vaciones se terminaron y tuve que volver al colegio :( **

**este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las perosonas que comentaron, agregaron y siguieron la historia, pero por sobre todas a:**

_**- francesca85**_

_**- Toggi-Weasley**_

_**- Juli-Pim**_

_**- georginiuxa**_

_**- Shura Weasley**_

_**que han comentado dandome el animo para seguir escribiendo :,D**_


	11. Las Bromas Parte IV

**HOLAA!**

**aqui yo denuevo actualizando despues de tanto tiempo :)**

**espero que les guste el capi porque me costo montones hacerlo y aun asi no quede muy satisfecha con el, pero buenoooo...**

**disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Las Bromas Parte IV **

- Bueno, ahora que nuestro querido Jamsie dio esas emotivas y sabias palabras – decía Freddy con un tono solemne – es nuestro turno de mostrar la broma – ahora sonaba completamente emocionado.

- ¿Qué broma pondremos? – pregunto Frank pensativo –

- No lo sé, será mejor si vemos en el diario – dijo James. – Fred tú lo tienes.

- Eh… enseguida - Freddy camino hasta las figuras encapuchadas y tomo una mochila que estaba siendo resguardada por una figura que parecía ser una chica. Camino de vuelta hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos, Frank conjuro una mesa y el pelirrojo poso la mochila en ella.

- Veamos, veamos – decía el joven Longbottom, mientras inspeccionaba el interior, metió el brazo y para sorpresa del G.C este se hundió hasta que solo quedaba a la vista el hombro. - ¡Aquí esta!

Tuvo que meter el otro brazo y sacarlo con un poco de esfuerzo por el orificio de la mochila. Cuando el objeto estuvo completamente fuera todos pudieron divisar lo que era el "_diario", _aunque de diario no tenía nada porque era un libro bastante grueso con tapas de cuero rojo y que en letras doradas rezaba _"diario de un merodeador, con las mil y un bromas que debes saber y hacer" _

- Ese es su supuesto diario- pregunto incrédula Mary mientras les lanzaba una mirada a Sirius y a Remus – parece un libro de historia.

- ¡Estás loca mujer este libro guarda las bromas más memorables de los merodeadores! – dijo Canuto orgullosamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

- Shh… esta es una decisión muy difícil – los regaño Freddy, para diversión del resto. Empezaron a hojear el diario con una parsimonia enfermante, inspeccionando cuidadosamente cada página desde más o menos la mitad del diario.

- Podrían tardar un poco mas – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- Vamos, mama, debemos buscar nuestra mejor broma y te aseguro que son muchas- la pelirroja sintió un extraño calor en su interior cuando James la llamo mama, así que dejo que siguieran con sus tonterías.

- Esperen un momento – los paro Frank de un momento a otro luego de un rato buscando la "Broma Perfecta" – recuerdan esa broma que hicimos el verano antes de nuestro séptimo año.

- ¡Claro! Esa es la broma perfecta – grito James emocionado - hay que juntar los recuerdos para que se vea mejor.

- ¿Juntar los recuerdos? – Pregunto soñadoramente Luna - ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Claro tía Luna – respondió amablemente James, la joven Ravenclaw se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos – aunque es un poco complicado. ¿Listos?

Freddy y Frank asintieron y sacaron sus varitas levándolas hacia su sien, sacando un hilillo plateado, juntaron las tres varitas en el centro del círculo que habían formado y murmuraron:

- Colligere commentariis – una luz brillante los rodeo, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a algunos profesores. Luego de que el resplandor desapareciera Frank tomo la pequeña esfera de luz que quedo en el centro, metiéndola dentro del pensadero.

- Creo… que esta es nuestra mejor broma - confeso Freddy después de un rato. Sus amigos rieron de acuerdo con él. Cuando el recuerdo comenzó a aparecer todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la gran broma se presentara.

**Cuando el recuerdo se volvió nítido todos pudieron reconocer la misma habitación en la que James había sido "torturado", aunque ahora se encontraba Frank entre los chicos sosteniendo una botellita de cristal que contenía una poción de color azul profundo.**

**- ¿Cómo la conseguiste James? – pregunto el castaño mientras miraba maravillado el brebaje.**

**- Ni lo preguntes – respondió enojado James. Freddy rio estruendosamente.**

**- No me digas que le pediste a Al que te hiciera la poción – la expresión enojada de James basto como respuesta haciendo que Freddy y Frank se largaran a reír.**

**- Quién diría que el grandioso y magnifico James Sirius Potter se rebajaría a pedirle un favor al príncipe de las serpientes – dijo entre risas Frank.**

**- Cállense par de idiotas – dijo el azabache completamente avergonzado – además no me salió gratis el "favorcito".**

**- Obvio que no, no por nada lo llaman el príncipe de las serpientes, hay que admitir que el chico es bastante astuto.**

- Gracias, Fred – la sarcástica voz vino de la misma figura encapuchada que había respondido la pregunta de Arthur – me siento realmente alagado.

- Siempre a tu servicio mi querido Alb… - antes de que hubiera terminado siquiera el nombre James y Frank se lanzaron, horrorizados, a taparle la boca.

- ¡Cállate idiota, no puedes decir su nombre, solo apodos! – le regaño furiosa Dominique.

- Lo siento, lo siento se me salió, sigamos por favor.

**- ¿Y cuanto te costo esta vez? – le pregunto Frank con curiosidad.**

**- El infeliz me hizo comprarle 6 cajas de whisky de fuego, 3 de hidromiel y 5 de cerveza de mantequilla para la fiesta que Slytherin iba a tener para celebrar el inicio del año.**

**- Como si las fiestas de Slytherin fueran tan salvajes y alocadas, apuesto lo que quieras a que les va a sobrar más de la mitad de todo eso – se burlo Freddy. James se puso a reír, pero Frank estaba visiblemente incomodo.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Frankie? – dijo James parando de reír.**

**- Es que… - al parecer Frank no encontraba palabras para expresarse – las fiestas de Slytherin son las mejores, siempre hay Ravenclaws presumiendo que fueron a esas fiestas, dicen que se consigue alcohol, diversión y… un buen viaje por las nubes.**

- Esperen un momento, dijeron que había Ravenclaws en nuestra sala común – dijo Nott sin creerlo.

- Como escucharon todos – dijo una voz fría que venía de entre las figuras – la casa Slytherin admite solo a personas dignas de entrar a su sala común.

- En pocas palabras sangre-puristas – dijo Regulus con desprecio.

- En realidad solo las personas con una inteligencia digna son capaces de entrar, por eso es que la mayoría son Ravenclaws, pero también van Hufflepuffs y solo se han permitido 3 Gryffindors, aunque solo por ser mitad Slytherin – aclaro enojada una chica encapuchada.

- No se podía decir quien se encontraba mas escandalizado si los estudiantes o los jefes de las casas.

- Para que vean que solo ustedes mantienen esas estúpidas luchas entre casas – dijo Dominique con los brazos cruzados. Muchos se sintieron avergonzados, pero algunos se sentían realmente orgullosos.

**- ¡¿QUEE?! – gritaron ambos completamente horrorizados – ¡es imposible que las fiestas que dan esas serpientes sean mejor que las de Gryffindor! – termino Freddy mientras se tiraba el cabello con dramatismo.**

**- Eso es lo que escuche, tal vez ni siquiera sea verdad – lo tranquilizo el joven Longbottom al ver que al par estaba a punto de darle un ataque.**

**- Tienes razón – ambos se encontraban más calmados aunque aun tenían el entrecejo fruncido.**

**- Ahora podrías decirnos para que mierda sirve esta cosa – dijo Freddy entre la curiosidad y el enojo**

- ¡Fred Weasley! Cuida tu lenguaje – lo regaño Angelina, para diversión de sus amigos. Su hijo solo rodo los ojos.

**- Según lo que Al me explico – empezó a explicar James, al ver las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos continuo rápidamente – es que yo le pregunte si existía una poción que hiciera algo así y me dijo que no legalmente y luego me mostro esta, dijo que la había creado en cuarto luego de una broma que le hicimos.**

**- La venganza – dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo estar decepcionado. James continúo explicando.**

- Espera un momento ¿Qué edad tiene ese tal Al? – dijo Percy sorprendido ante el talento del chico.

- Ahora tiene 17 años – respondió rápidamente Teddy antes de que los merodeadores dieran mas información de la necesaria.

- Debo admitir que el chico es muy talentoso, hay muy pocos magos que son capaces de crear una poción a tan corta edad – admitió, para sorpresa de todos, Severus Snape. Incluso Dumbledore se sorprendió cuando escucho al ermitaño profesor de pociones felicitar al joven.

**- ¿Y qué es lo que hace la poción? – volvió a preguntar Freddy. Y, justo cuando James iba a responder, el recuerdo se volvió borroso.**

- Oh vamos justo cuando venia lo más interesante – se quejo Lee Jordan. Antes de que el resto lo acompañara en las quejas el recuerdo volvió a ser claro.

**Se mostro una acogedora cocina que se encontraba solo con los tres chicos completamente nerviosos mirando de un lado a otro. **

**- Ve tu Frank yo y Fred vigilaremos por si viene mi abuela – le indico James, el castaño asintió con la cabeza y camino cuidadosamente hasta las múltiples ollas que se encontraban sobre el fuego , empezó a verter la poción en cada una y cuando estaba a punto de echarle a la ultima Freddy lo paro.**

**- Recuerda que esa es la comida de Victoire, la poción puede hacer que pierda el bebe.**

- Ohhh que considerados – dijo Torie enternecida ante la consideración de los Merodeadores.

- Nunca querríamos que perdieras a tus bebes, Torie, recuerda que la nunca vamos tan al límite – le aclaro Freddy a su prima.

**Frank guardo el frasco vacio en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camino hasta la entrada donde los tres salieron como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**- ¿Cuándo tardara en hacer efecto? – pregunto Freddy.**

**- Aproximadamente 5 minutos luego de ingerirlo – respondió James, mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**Los tres chicos salieron hacia el patio que estaba lleno de niños, adolescentes y adultos. Se sentaron junto a la larga mesa que se encontraba en el patio de la Madriguera.**

**- James, cariño puede poner los vasos – una bella mujer pelirroja fue la que hablo estaba vestida con un vestido ligero de color azul que dejaba al descubierto sus pecosos hombros, su cabello pelirrojo caía bajo sus hombros, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban cálidamente; sobres sus delicados pómulos habían muchas pecas claritas que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel.**

Ginny parpadeo sorprendida al verse ahí, en la memoria de su hijo, debía admitir que los años la habían favorecido bastante dejando su cuerpo muy bien formado. Miro a Harry que miraba como idiota a su yo del recuerdo, pero no era el único, varios chicos de todas las casa la miraban. James se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta mientras miraba mal a todos los varones que habían osado mirar así a su madre.

- Dejen de mirar a mi madre así grupo de arrastrados, ella está felizmente casada con mi padre, y como muchos ya saben que hay que hacer para tener bebes, no querrán mirarla más de la cuenta – dijo en susurro, no tan susurro, a todos los varones del G.C.

La mayoría de los hombres se sonrojaron profundamente mientras que otros se encogieron de miedo en sus asientos, ante la voz psicópata de James. Los Weasleys miraban orgullosos a su sobrino, _¡eso si que era sobreproteger, aunque haya hecho mención de la vida sexual de su hermanita pequeña!_

**- ¿Por qué yo, no puede ir Louis? – se quejo James ante la petición de su madre.**

**- El esta consolando a Victoire, que está comiendo helado mientras llora porque esta gorda.**

Victoire se ruborizo suavemente ante las miradas divertidas que recibía de los estudiantes del G.C

- Estaba embarazada, los cambios de humor son normales en la etapa en la que estaba - se excuso la rubia completamente avergonzada.

**El pelinegro bufaba mientras ubicaba los vasos en la extensa mesa, cuando termino volvió a sentarse junto al resto de la numerosa familia.**

La Sra. Weasley tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la felicidad que le provocaba ver así a su familia, podía ver a todos sus hijos y, aunque no reconociera quien era quien, a sus nietos, todos reían y charlaban sin que ninguna preocupación los atormentase.

**- ¡Todos a almorzar, ahora! – Grito un bella mujer esbelta y rubia, a la cual reconocieron como la mismísima Fleur – y sin peros jovencitos ¡ahora! – dijo al ver que estaban a punto de refutarle. **

**Por la puerta de la madriguera salió una mujer mayor con el cabello pelirrojo lleno de canas y su rostro con bastantes arrugas, su expresión no dejaba de mostrar la amabilidad y dulzura que mostraba en la actualidad; junto a ella había otras dos mujeres una de tez morena y cabello negro…**

Angelina sonrió al ver que los Weasleys la habían acogido tan bien. Sintió una mano cálida apretando a su mano y se sorprendió al notar que era George, quien tenía la mirada con un brillo especial que Angelina nunca había visto.

…**Y Ginny que tenía muchas bandejas levitando a su alrededor, al igual que su madre y cuñada. Las tres agitaron sus varitas y las bandejas se situaron en el centro de la mesa.**

**Cuando las tres mujeres se sentaron el resto empezó a servirse comida en sus platos y a comer con gusto los deliciosos manjares que habían preparado. Los merodeadores se sirvieron, mas no comieron y se quedaron esperando con una sonrisa misteriosa estampada en su cara.**

**El recuerdo solo los mostraba a ellos tres sonriendo, hasta que un grito de horror inundo la sala. La imagen volvió a enfocar a toda la mesa.**

**Todos se habían pardo y miraban paralizados por el miedo como sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar lentamente; cabellos crecían y se acortaban, al igual que las estaturas, facciones se volvían femeninas y otras masculinas. Cuando el cambio paro todos miraban con asombros sus cuerpos cambiados de sexo.**

Todo el G.C tenía la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa ¡Los habían cambiado de sexo! Incluso los gemelos Weasley tenía la boca abierta.

- Eso es todo – sentencio Sirius ante la mirada asustada del resto – ustedes ganan esta es la mejor broma de la historia – a Remus, Mary y los profesores miraron boquiabiertos a Sirius Black ¡¿estaba admitiendo de que una broma era mejor que las suyas?!

- Canuto ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto Remus incrédulo ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Claro que si, y como dijo James antes, un buen bromista siempre admite que hay bromas mejores que las de él mismo – Nadie fue capaz de responderle, así que siguieron viendo el recuerdo.

**Todos tenían una mirada furibunda, excepto claro, los merodeadores, que se partían de la risa al ver los cuerpos de su familia.**

**- ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER/FRED FABIAN WEASLEY/FRANK NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! ****¡¿QUE HICIERON?! – gritaron rojos de la furia tres hombres uno pelirrojo, uno morenito y otro rubio. Esto solo provoco más risas de los chicos.**

**- ¿Mamá? ¿O debería decirte papá? – se mofó James.**

**- Eres un idiota James Sirius, esta broma paso los limites de mi paciencia – gruño, esta vez, una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda.**

- Vaya Harry, que sexy eres como mujer – bromeo Ginny mientras miraba con diversión como el pelinegro se ruborizaba.

- Deberías verte como hombre antes de burlarte de mí – devolvió Harry con una expresión de triunfo al ver como Ginny se ponía roja como un tomate.

**- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Me volviste pelirrojo! – el grito de sorpresa venia de una chica pálida, de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos color esmeralda.**

- El corazón de Sirius, Mary, Snape, Remus y los profesores se encogió, frente a ellos se encontraba un clon de Lily Potter, la única excepción visible entre la original y el clon, era que el "clon" tenía una perforación en la comisura de su labio.

**- Te voy a matar bastardo hijo de puta – antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, la chica pelirroja se lanzo sobre James y empezó a ahorcarlo.**

**- ¡Al, no! – Grito un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules – no vale la pena – tomo a la chica y la sostuvo para que no se tirara a matar a James de nuevo.**

- Con que ese es el misterioso "Al" – confirmo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, era obvio que ese era el tercer hijo de Harry y Ginny, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio y no comentar nada.

**- Pero Rose, el infeliz me transformo en mujer, en mujer por las bolas de Merlín – grito exasperado/a.**

**- Ese vocabulario, Al… - pero antes de que "Ginny" lo siguiera regañando fue interrumpida.**

**- ¿Qué tiene malo ser mujer? – pregunto enojado un chico flaco y de tez morena.**

**- Nada, pero no sabes lo que se siente tener senos luego de no haber tenido nada ahí nunca – se quejo mientras se acomodaba la ropa que le quedaba bastante grande.**

**- ¿Alguien podría modificar nuestras ropas, es que parecemos una convención de travestis y lesbianas? – pregunto inocentemente un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.**

**- De acuerdo, pero no se quejen si no les gusta – les advirtió un hombre de cabello castaño rizado, agito su varita y la ropa de todos se ajusto a sus necesidades.**

**- Hey mira Reg/Zia soy tu – dijeron al mismo tiempo Regulus y Zia, era claro que la mujer era Regulus y el hombre era Zia.**

**- Jajajaja esto es tan extraño y divertido, Juliet por que no me besas y vemos que tan raro se siente – Regulus fue el que hablo con una expresión encantadora en su hermoso y femenino rostro.**

**- No tientes a la suerte, Black – siseo Harry enojado**

**- Oh… vamos "suegrita" – dijo pestañeando coquetamente. Harry se lanzo a golpear a Regulus, pero fue rápidamente agarrado por Ginny.**

**- Suél-ta-me – decía con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo; salir del apretón firme que Ginny tenía sobre él era imposible.**

**- No me llames así - gruño la pelinegra enojada – sabes muy bien que sigo siendo tu jefe y no querrás encontrarme de malas mañana ¿cierto, Black?**

**- Papá, no amenaces a Regulus – grito Juliet.**

**- Parece que alguien anda es sus días del mes – dijo una mujer pelirroja que reía sin ningún reparo.**

**- ¡George, cállate! – dijo Angelina y lo golpeo en la cabeza.**

**- Maltratador femenino, machista como puedes golpear a tu pobre esposa – George lloraba dramática y falsamente mientras hablaba.**

**- George Weasley estoy hablando muy enserio – gruño su, aun mas enojada, esposa. El pelirrojo tomo en serio su amenaza y se quedo en silencio, pero con una mueca burlesca en su rostro.**

**- Te equivocas mama él ya no es George Weasley, él es ella y es Georgina Johnson – le corrigió Freddy – y tú no eres mi madre eres mi padre y te llamas Ángel Johnson.**

**- Fred que idioteces dices – dijo Juliet incrédula.**

**- Mi querido primo Julio, lo que digo no es una estupidez ya que ustedes no tienen el mismo sexo no pueden tener el mismo nombre ¿o sí? – todos quedaron en silencio ante la estúpida lógica de Freddy.**

**- No puedo creer que hables tantas idioteces, Freddy – dijo Harry incrédulo.**

**- Tía Harriet vuelvo a repetir que no son idioteces – dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza. **

- Jajajaja como se burlan de ti, Harry – se reían los gemelos del pobre pelinegro.

**- ¡Dejen de gritar, por la santa mierda, me duele la cabeza estoy embarazada de gemelos de nueve meses y no estoy de humor para soportar sus estúpidas payasadas – Victoire gritaba completamente histérica, con las mejillas rojas del enojo – ahora van a tomarse la maldita foto para su maldito diario, si "Merodeadores" se lo del diario! – Aclaro al ver la mirada sorprendida de los tres chicos – van a volver a todos a la normalidad, porque acabo de romper bolsa y no pienso dar a luz con mi esposo transformado en un travesti.**

- Teddy, te perdono por haberte casado con ella, solo por tener que soportar ese carácter – dijo Bill aun sorprendido por los gritos de su hija mayor.

- ¡Papá! – exclamo Victoire completamente avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, Torie, te amo pesar de tener ese carácter asesino – le revelo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. La rubia sonrió y lo besó suavemente, para luego besar en la frente a sus pequeños.

**- ¡¿QUEEEÉ?! – gritaron todos, justo cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció.**

- Y eso es todo, nuestro amado Hogwarts, por parte de los Merodeadores II – dijo Frank mientras hacían un reverencia.

Todo Hogwarts aplaudió mientras reía por la broma, para ser sinceros _"cambiar el sexo de tu familia era sencillamente genial"_

- Ahora es tu turno Teddy – dijo Molly amablemente.

- Ehh… creo que no voy a presentar broma – confeso Teddy un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué ? – pregunto Tonks sorprendida.

- Es que las bromas no las hice solo y no pienso llevarme todo el crédito por algo que mi mejor amigo también hizo – todos sonrieron ante la lealtad del metamorfomago.

- De acuerdo, entonces usted Canuto y Lunático – dijo Freddy. Ambos merodeadores se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Nosotros hemos decidido no presentar broma ya que nos sentimos realmente orgullosos de que los nuevos bromistas hayan seguido nuestro legado, además nuestro mayor logro fue lograr que la pelirroja madre de Harry le aceptara una cita a James – dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos.

- Además – continuo Remus en voz baja – las bromas que hicimos como "cuatro" merodeadores y ya que nunca volveremos a ser cuatro, pensamos que sería mejor dejar las cosas como están – Lupin se refería claramente a la traición de Pettigrew que conllevo a la muerte de James y de Lily.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en honor a la memoria de Lily y James Potter. Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas, mientras era consolado en silencio por Ginny.

- Creo… - la voz de Juliet se quebró – creo que lo mejor es que la profesora McGonagall diga quienes son los mejores bromistas, porque ella a presenciado todas las generaciones de bromistas desde los merodeadores originales.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y las miradas se dirigieron a la mujer que tenía una expresión de concentración hasta que con una voz suave hablo.

- Yo creo que todos son dignos de ganar, pues todos me han sacado y me van a sacar canas, de eso estoy segura – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Siempre supimos que éramos tus favoritos Minnie – dijo Sirius.

- ¡Black!, no me llame Minnie – le regaño cariñosamente.

- De acuerdo, Minnie.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, aunque no es la mejor broma de la historia eso fue lo unico que logro salir de mi cabezota.

Besos

Dora Lupin

P.D: porfavooooooooooooooooooooor comenten!


	12. Louis Weasley

**HOLA! **

**lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo, lo siento, lo siento.**

**mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes pero hubo muchos inconvenientes primero mi imaginacion estaba mas muerta que Voldemort, segundo me corte mi dedito :( malditas clases de tecnologia aunque solo me quedo una cicatriz me dolia a montones, despues tenia que leer un libro para una prueba, estudiar la monarquia absoluta francesa y blablabla.**

**en verdad perdon, pero ahora no los molesto mas y los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la magnifica y talentosa J.K Rowling, solo lo que no conocen es mio.**

* * *

**Louis Weasley**

- Ehh… detesto interrumpir este momento, pero creo que es mi turno – dijo una voz masculina y suave.

- Pasa adelante y deja de quejarte Lou – dijo Victoire poniendo los ojos en blanco – a veces pienso que eres hijo del tío Ron con esa cantidad de tacto que tienes.

Ron se puso rojo, mientras el resto reía, sobretodo Harry y Hermione.

- Sabes, rubiecita tu tampoco tienes mucho tacto al decir eso – contraataco el tal Lou, haciendo enrojecer a la mujer.

- Basta de estúpidas discusiones y presentate pronto porque aun faltamos 30 mas – le riño una voz entre los encapuchados – además ya perdimos mucho tiempo mostrando las bromas, lo cual es muy injusto porque todos deberíamos poner algo que nos represente,

- Tienes razón – concedió Dominique – lo más justo es que todos los que quieran muestren algo para mostrar "su vida"

A todos en el G.C se les ilumino la cara al saber eso _¡iban a ver la vida de los del futuro!_

- Bueno, basta de quejas – dijo mientras se quitaba la capa, dejando a la vista a un hermoso chico. Tenía el pelo rubio platinado cayendo desprolijamente sobre su frente, unos brillantes ojos azules relucían junto a su cremosa piel, que tenia un bronceado curioso, y sus perfectos dientes blancos que deslumbraban junto a su sonrisa torcida que se robo varios suspiros.

- Al parecer Bill y Fleur no perdieron el tiempo – dijo George picaronamente.

- Por Merlín, tío George, yo no necesitaba esa imagen en mi hermosa y perfecta cabecita – dijo el chico dramáticamente.

- Cállate – gritaron todos los del futuro – nosotras tampoco la necesitamos – terminaron Victoire y Dominique haciendo que sus padres se ruborizaran.

- Ignorando la horrible imagen que se formo en nuestras mentes, seguiré – dijo el chico rubio, mientras todos reían.

- Soy Louis William Weasley – comenzó con una voz seductora –tengo 16 años, y soy el primer chico veela de la historia, por lo que es obvio que mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley.

- Guaaaau – dijeron todas las chicas del pasado.

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial – decía arrogantemente.

- Louis deja ese tono arrogante porque te romperé el culo si sigues – lo amenazo Dom.

- Tranquila, era solo una broma – dijo Louis con miedo.

- Ehh… fui a Beauxbatons, porque Hogwarts no me atraía en lo absoluto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fleur sonreía orgullosa de su hijo, la verdad era que estaba un poco decepcionada de que sus hijas no fueran a su escuela.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lavender curiosa, según ella Hogwarts es la mejor escuela del mundo.

- Porque creo que Hogwarts limita mucho los conocimientos de los alumnos, siendo muy controlado por el ministerio – dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de muerte a Umbridge – está bien enseñar Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, etc. Pero también es importante aprender otros tipos de magia como la música.

- ¿La música? – Se burlo Pansy Parkinson – vaya magia.

- Ven esa es una de las razones por la que esta escuela no me gusta – dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza – si ella tuviera un poco más de educación sabrías que la magia de la música puede adormecer tus sentidos y usarte como una verdadera marioneta(N/A: no se si se puede pero finjamos que si :D ).

- Mira niñito no sé quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así – gruño la Slytherin enojadísima, ese estúpido chico la había dejado como una estúpida.

- No le hables así a mi primo/hermano/hijo/sobrino – gritaron Fleur, Ginny y las chicas del futuro. Pansy se sentó aun más enojada de lo que estaba – estúpida serpiente – esta vez solo gritaron Juliet, Dominique y Molly.

- ¡Hey! no se pasen – se quejo una chica de entre los encapuchados.

- Lo sentimos Cece – se disculparon las tres, bajando la cabeza completamente avergonzadas.

- ¿Por qué se disculpan? – pregunto Sirius, sin poder creer que "Las Merodeadoras" se disculparan con una sucia serpiente.

- Porque ella nos agrada – dijo Juliet sonriéndole a nadie en especial, pero luego le lazo una mirada de muerte a Sirius y le dijo amenazante – ahora te callas o te callo.

- Sirius se cayó en seguida, intimidado por la mirada de la chica. Miro a Louis suplicándole que continuara.

- Ehh… obviamente voy en sexto año así que aun no doy ninguna prueba nueva – dijo con aburrimiento, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de felicidad total – y soy cazador en Aquila.

- ¿Aquila? – preguntaron todos, incluso Fleur.

- ¿Aun no existen en estos años? – Exclamo sorprendido Louis – vaya que aburrido debió haber sido para algunos.

- ¿Puedes decirnos que es Aquila, cariño? – dijo Fleur con dulzura.

- Claro – dijo un avergonzado Louis – Aquila, Pegasus, Lupus y Orión son los equipos de Quidditch de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Los crearon? – Grito Fleur completamente anonadada – nadie nunca lo logro al parecer a ningún director le gusto la idea de tener tanta competición entre los alumnos.

- Desde cuando te gusta tanto el Quidditch – pregunto Bill con diversión. Fleur se sonrojó.

- Siempre me ha parecido atractivo. Lo que no me gusta son las escobas, las alturas me dan pánico – aclaro un poco avergonzada por su infantilismo.

- ¿Tienes novia? – pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw, mirando como boba a Louis.

- Así es chicas, el sexy y hermoso Louis Weasley tiene una sexy y hermosa novia francesa llamada Nicollette Le'Blanc.

- Awww – se quejaron muchas.

- Bueno – dijo incómodamente el rubio – ahora les mostrare mi recuerdo.

Llevo su varita a la sien sacando el característico hilillo plateado, que no era ni gas ni líquido, y lo puso en el pensadero.

**Un iluminado pasillo empezó a formarse luego de que Louis puso el recuerdo. Tenía las paredes de un suave color crema con varias fotos colgadas, una mesita se encontraba a un lado con un hermoso florero lleno de flores aun más hermosas.**

**Un pequeño niño de no más de siete años, se encontraba persiguiendo una pequeña figurita que parecía ser un jugador de Quidditch sobre su escoba. Corría libremente soltando, cuando el juguetito chocaba contra una pared, una sonora y risueña carcajada.**

- Que tierno – murmuraron las chicas del Gran Comedor.

**Siguió jugando hasta que el juguete choco contra el florero, el cual se hizo añicos en el piso. El pobre niño tenía una expresión de puro terror en su hermoso rostro, se acerco cuidadosamente hasta donde el objeto había impactado, tomando, con el mismo cuidado, los trozos intentando con desesperación unirlas.**

**- Maman va me tuer lentement et douloureusement – sollozo en francés el pequeño Louis. (N/A: no estoy segura si está bien, use traductor de google así que…)**

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos confundidos.

- Mamá va a matarme lenta y dolorosamente – repitió Louis en Ingles - pregunto Fleur con dolor en su voz.

- Claro que no – la tranquilizo Louis – pero ese florero era de tu abuela.

- Pero con un simple _Reparo _hubiera bastado – exclamo Ron.

- Lo sé, pero tenía siete años no me culpen.

**Pero nadie llego a regañarlo. Sorprendido, el niño camino lentamente hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta con parsimonia, pero luego se quedo completamente quieto y en shock, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en su boca se formo una mueca de horror, pero nadie pudo ver lo que el shockeado niño había visto.**

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – pregunto curiosamente Juliet. Louis solo sonrió misteriosamente.

**Louis corría lo más rápido que podía, saliendo de la casa mostrando un paisaje simplemente esplendido. La casa era simple, pero muy hermosa, con dos pisos, blanca y con muchas flores plantadas a su alrededor, al fondo se podía ver un conjunto de arboles que formaban un pequeño bosque y, al frente de la casa, se veía el mar de un azul que brillaba con el sol.**

Los ojos de Fleur se llenaron de lágrimas y placer al ver su hermosa y acogedora casa, lo que ella siempre había soñado.

- Es hermosa – murmuro para que solo Bill la escuchara, este le sonrió brillantemente.

**- ¡Torie! ¡Dom! ¡¿Dónde están?! – gritaba Louis, llorando libremente.**

**- ¡Estamos aquí Lou! – grito alguien a lo lejos. Louis corrió aun mas rápido hasta que llego al borde de la playa, donde sus hermanas se mojaban los pies con el agua de mar.**

**- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – pregunto Victoire preocupada.**

**- Torie – gimió Louis – hay que ir a ayudar a mamá**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto una asustada Dominique.**

**- Pa-pa…papá – murmuraba entre sollozos el pobre chico.**

**- ¿Qué paso Louis? – chilló Victoire, sacando su varita.**

**- ¡PAPÁ SE ESTABA COMIENDO A MAMÁ! – gritó Louis llorando más fuerte.**

- ¿¡QUEE!? - gritaron todos completamente sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el niño.

- Ya verán – les tranquilizo Louis.

**- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Louis William Weasley? Haber explícame ¿Cómo demonios papá se iba a comer a mamá? – le regaño suavemente su hermana.**

**- Yo-yo los vi mamá estaba en la cama y papá estaba encima de ella y la mordía y la lamia por todos lados – decía entre sollozos y lagrimas. Victoire abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos, intentando con todas sus fuerza reprimir algo, pero no pudo y callo a la arena, poniéndose a reír estruendosamente.**

El resto del G.C estaba igual o peor que ella, mientras que Bill y Fleur parecían dos tomates insolados por la vergüenza**.**

- Por Merlín y Zeus hermanito, si que eres un salvaje – dijo Charlie agarrándose el estomago por la risa.

- ¡CHARLES WEASLEY! ¡NO TE BURELES DE TU HERMANO! – grito la Sra. Weasley, aunque era obvio que esto le divertía tanto como al resto.

- Ya decía yo que esos dos no pierden el tiempo – murmuro Fred a George.

**- Lou… Louis no es lo que-lo que crees – decía Victoire, mientras se levantaba, con la voz entrecortada por la risa. **

**- ¡¿ENTONCES QUE ES?! – exclamo Louis llorando aun más fuerte. **

**De un momento a otro Victoire empalideció, y se puso a murmurar incoherencias.**

**- Eso Torie – dijo Dominique divertida – dile al pequeño querubín que es lo que papá le hacía a mamá en esa cama.**

**- ¡Dominique! – Grito la rubia, sorprendida ante lo dicho por su hermana menor - ¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto, solo tienes diez años?**

**- Se te olvida que soy prima de James Potter y amiga de Teddy – se excuso – no se puede decir quién tiene la mente más sucia.**

Remus alzo las cejas mirando a su hijo con diversión, este solo enrojeció levemente y le envió una mirada de "luego te cuento".

**- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto el pequeño, olvidando momentáneamente lo ocurrido con sus padres.**

**- Nada, cariño, nada – dijo Victoire mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su rubia cabecita.**

**- Entonces me podrías decir que era lo que mamá y papá estaban haciendo – dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos.**

**- Ehh…bueno…yo…- la pobre chica no sabía que decirle a su hermanito.**

**- ¿Si? – urgió el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**- Mamá y papá estaban…estaban… - Victoire tenía su cabeza a todos intentando inventar algo creíble - ¡estaban llamado a la lechuza!**

- ¿A la lechuza? – Dijeron los gemelos – lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue eso – ambos hicieron muecas de vergüenza demasiado dramáticas para ser de verdad.

- Cállense – gruño Victoire avergonzada. Gracias a dios que Dora y John están dormidos pensó, no quería imitaciones de su cara de nuevo.

**- ¿A la lechuza? – dijeron Louis y Dominique, el primero sorprendido y la segunda incrédula.**

**- Si… a la lechuza de los bebes – siguió inventando salvajemente - para que la lechuza venga los papás tienen que darse besos en todos lados durante un rato porque o sino no escucha.**

Todos reían ante la ridícula excusa de Victoire.

- Oh vamos que querían que le dijera a mi hermanito de siete años – grito una enfadada Victoire - que papá le estaba haciendo un o…

- ¡VICTOIRE! ¡CALLATE NADIE QUIERE SABERLO! – grito toda su familia antes de que la ojiazul pudiera terminar la palabras.

- Entonces dejen de burlarse de mí – dijo como últimas palabras.

**- Ahh entonces vamos a tener otro hermanito – chillo el pequeño Louis emocionado.**

**- No, Louis, la lechuza tiene muchos pedidos y solo atiende a los más importantes – dijo Victoire suavemente.**

**- Entonces ¿Por qué la llaman? – pregunto curioso.**

**- Porque intentándolo muchas veces la lechuza te hace caso… además debe de ser muy divertido – esto último lo dijo en susurro inaudible para su hermanito, pero no para Dominique, quien soltó una ruidosa carcajada.**

Todo el gran comedor reía por las ocurrencias de los chicos del futuro, pero los que mas reían eran, para sorpresa de todos, los del futuro.

- ¿Por-por que ja-jam-jamas nos dijeron de esto? – decía Zia entre risas.

- Nunca salió el tema – dijo Dom encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Estás loca! – Exclamo Freddy – aunque no haya salido el tema esto es algo memorable de lo cual siempre se tiene que hablar – término con una fuerte risotada.

- Alguien me podría decir ¿Por qué Teddy tiene mente sucia? – pregunto Remus con curiosidad; que aumento con el rubor del metamorfomago.

- Uhh – dijo James exageradamente – algo que paso un cálido domingo en la madriguera.

- Como olvidarlo – murmuro soñadoramente Freddy – nuestra querida Victoire comía tranquilamente una banana sentada en la mesa de la cocina, cuando Ted llego se sirvió un vaso de leche. Torie, como siempre, tomo de la leche sin permiso, entonces este idiota le dijo

_- Vaya Torie nunca supe que te gustaba el plátano con leche – dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Teddy. _

- Cuando Victoire comprendió escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y golpeo a Teddy hasta que este le suplico que se detuviera – termino James con una gran sonrisa estampada en su boca.

- Desde entonces que no me como un plátano – dijo la rubia fulminando a su esposo con la mirada.

- Oye el recuerdo aun no termina podemos seguir viéndolo – les dijo Louis enojado.

- Tranquilo rubito – dijo Regulus burlón.

- Cállate Reg – le regaño Juliet.

**- Está bien – dijo Louis desilusionado – vamos a casa.**

**- Claro – dijeron al unisonó.**

**- Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa. Cuando entraron fueron directamente hasta la cocina donde una bella mujer rubia movía su varita haciendo levitar calderos, cuchillos, cucharas y platos.**

**- Mamá – pregunto Louis mientras se sentaba - ¿la lechuza los escucho? – Victoire escupió el jugo que hace pocos segundos estaba tomando.**

**- Victoire Isabelle, ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita – regaño Fleur, frunciendo el ceño.**

**- Tampoco que un hombre te haga lo que papá te estaba haciendo – murmuro en voz sumamente baja, su madre no la escucho.**

**- ¿De qué lechuza hablas, amor? – pregunto Fleur dulcemente a su hijo.**

**- La lechuza que tú y papá estaban llamando hoy en la habitación cuando él te besaba por todos lados – explico el pequeño a su madre que había empalidecido para luego ponerse roja como un tomate.**

**- De-de donde sacaste eso, Louis – pregunto con la voz temblorosa.**

**- Yo los vi – dijo confundido – luego le pregunte a Torie que estaban haciendo y me dijo que estaban llamando a la lechuza de los bebes.**

**Fleur le lanzo una mirada entre agradecida, enojada y avergonzada a su hija mayor, esta solo se burlo con la mirada. No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque luego entro un hombre alto y delgado de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, pero nada de él impactaba tanto como las largas cicatrices que tenía en su rostro y parte de su cuello.**

Todo el G.C quedo en shock, pero nadie más que los Weasley. La Sra. Weasley se puso a llorar apoyada en el hombro de su marido, quien intentaba consolarla sin éxito alguno.

- ¿Qu-que l-l-le su-suce-suce-sucedió a-a m-mi rostro? – dijo Bill entrecortadamente por la sorpresa.

- Fuiste atacado por Greyback – dijo Victoire suavemente.

Remus apretó la mandibula con furia y cerro los puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus ojos tomaron un tinte amarillo que asusto a más de alguno, mas no a Sirius quien le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

- ¿Pero como? – pregunto Charlie horrorizado.

- A finales del sexto curso de tio Harry una batalla se desato en la torre de astronomía, Greyback se encontraba allí, gracias a dios no era luna llena, asi que solo quedaste con cicatrices y con un gusto extraño por la carne casi cruda – explico Dominique.

Bill seguía petrificado en su silla, procesando lentamente cada palabra que decía su hija, pero aun no lograba entender como es que su querida y bella Fleur Delacour había querido estar con él luego de cómo habia quedado. Louis al ver la cara de su padre sonrio cariñosamente, sabia lo que él pensaba.

- Este accidente tuvo su lado bueno – comenzó – la abuela y tia Ginny se dieron cuenta de que mamá realmente amaba a papá, porque a pesar de que el haya quedado lleno de marcas mamá siempre dijo _"__¿Qué me importa como él se vea? Yo soy bonita lo suficiente para nosotros dos, creo. ¡Todas esas marcas muestran que mi esposo es valiente y bravo!__"_

Bill miro con orgullo y amor a su novia y esta lo beso sin importarle que los vieran. Los gemelos silbaron pícaramente causando que la tensión y el dolor se esfumaran por completo.

- Será mejor que terminemos de ver el recuerdo para seguir con el resto de las presentaciones – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amistosa.

**- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – dijo Bill, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa que le sonrio embobada.**

**- Es que yo quería saber si la lechuza que mamá y tú llamaron hoy los escucho – explico cansado el pobre niño. La confusión del hombre estaba marcada en su rostro, pero Fleur le dio una mirada que decía "no preguntes".**

**- Si… - dijo lentamente – creo que si.**

**- ¡Genial! – grito levantándose y haciendo un baile ridículo – voy a tener un hermanito – y luego se fue corriendo hacia las escalera.**

**- ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? – pregunto aún más confundido.**

**- Nada papá, nada, pero la próxima vez pónganle algún hechizo a la puerta – dijo Victoire, levantándose le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y siguió el mismo camino que su hermano. Dominique se despidió con la mano y corrió donde su hermana.**

**- Estos niños van a hacer que envejesca mas rápido – murmuro el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cabello.**

El recuerdo desapareció y todos aplaudieron.

- ¿Porque sus vidas son tan divertidas? – pregunto Parvati Patil desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No lo son siempre – aclaro rápidamente Molly – pero tenemos muchos momentos estúpidos como este.

- De acuerdo – cortó McGonagall – ¿quien sigue?

- Yo – dijo alguien y se levanto de la mesa.

* * *

**tarannnnnnnnnnnnn **

**jijiijijij espero que les haya gustado salio en el momento en el que deberia estar pensando en como terminar mi examen jjajajajjajaj.**

**comenten porfavor, intentare actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Besos con sabor a merodeador**

**Dora Lupin**


	13. Nikki Jordan

**Holaaaa!**

**porfiiinnn actualice! :D **

**realmente mil perdones y se que me merezco una tanda de Crucios por no haber actualizado antes pero tengo mis razones.**

**1º EXAMENES! malditoos los odio sobretodo los de historia. creare mi propia revolucion con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas jajjaajajajaja.**

**2º las fiestas patrias de mi pais. FELIZ 18 de septiembre atrasadisimo a tod s l s chilenos que leen la historia.**

**3º FUI A MEGA CONCIERTO! aha o yeah falte a clase y toda la cosa para poder ir y al dia siguiente no podia ni moverme. fue un concierto de mi banda favorita EPICA!y como era de metal todos saltaban y se empujaban y cabeceaban y toda la cosa**

**4º y la excusa de todos mis atrasos NADA SALIA DE MI CABEZA juro que abria el word y cri-cri-cri sonaban los grillos.**

**Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la magnifica y talentosa J.K Rowling, solo lo que no conocen es mio.**

* * *

**Nikki Jordan.**

La figura camino hasta la tarima y se aclaro la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien la interrumpió.

- Ehh ¿Por qué no dejas que Nik se presente primero? – dijo Freddy nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te quieres besuquear con ella? – pregunto burlón.

- No…bueno si – admitió con una sonrisa boba, que desapareció enseguida – ¡ese no es el punto! ¿Puedes o no?

- De que puedo, puedo, pero porque – pregunto el chico nuevamente.

- Es que… - el pobre pelirrojo parecía no poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarse. Entonces el chico encapuchado pareció entender todo y soltó una risotada.

- Ya entiendo, quiere que ella se presente, porque si te mata en un ataque de celos todos sabrán que ella lo hizo – decía mientras reía aún más fuerte, haciendo reír a todo el G.C sobre todo a los del futuro – de acuerdo me voy, me voy.

El chico camino de vuelta a la mesa y codeo a otra figura para que se levantara, esta lo ignoro y se cruzo de brazos en una postura enfurruñada.

- Ya hiciste enojar a tu mujer Fred – dijo James palmeando el hombro de su primo.

- Eres un idiota – dijo Molly divertida – no creo que te perdone esta – todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

- Gracias por el ánimo familia – dijo Freddy sarcásticamente.

- Siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo – dijo Teddy solemnemente, indicándole silenciosamente que fuera con su novia. Este le hizo caso y anduvo lentamente hasta llegar donde ella, se agacho y tomo delicadamente su rostro dentro de la capucha, mas la chica se alejo bruscamente de él dándole la espalda.

- Vamos Nik – suplico Freddy – mírame por favor yo…

- No – cortó la chica bruscamente – no quiero oír lo que digas Fred Fabian Weasley.

- Dios porque a mi – pregunto alzando la cabeza y mirando hacia el mágico techo.

- Nik, vamos solo bromeaba – se excuso Freddy

- Con eso no se bromea – gruño Nik – ahora todos deben pensar que soy una de esas novia psicópatas que no te dejan ni respirar sin ponerse celo-celosas – su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y la expresión de Freddy se volvió una de dolor.

- Todos saben que no es así, por favor cariño – volvió a suplicar el joven pelirrojo.

- No – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor – repetía una y otra vez haciendo un tierno y divertido pucherito.

- Cállate ya idiota – le dijo Nik para luego agarrarlo de la camiseta y besarlo sin vergüenzas.

Todos chiflaron al ver que el beso se estaba pasando de una caricia inocente, Freddy agarro la cadera la chica y profundizó aun más el beso. Los niños de primer año hicieron una mueca de asco y se taparon los ojos, para diversión de los mayores.

- Ya esta bueno pueden lamerse y comportarse como anguilas luego – se quejo Juliet con una mueca.

- A ti no te molesta mucho compórtate como una anguila cuando te besuqueas con Black – dijo Freddy con sorna. Juliet se ruborizo suavemente y Regulus sonrió socarronamente, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, pero fue tranquilizado por un apretón de Ginny, para ser honestos Harry no tenía idea que tipo de relación tenían él y la pequeña Weasley, pero le gustaba.

- Pueden callarse, Nik aun no se presenta – gruño Victoire impaciente – y si sus gritos y actos de amor publico despiertan a John y a Dora, se las verán con una semi-veela muy enojada.

- No seas dramática, Torie – dijo Teddy – esos niños duermen como si les hubieras dado una poción.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas quiero que se callen ya me están dando jaquecas – se quejo mientras se apoyaba en hombro de su esposo y acariciaba los cabellos color purpura de su hija e hijo.

- No te preocupes Victoire ya me voy a presentar y estos idiotas te dejaran de molestar – dijo la chica intentando tranquilizar a la rubia, que le sonrió agradecida.

La joven se levanto, caminó hasta la tarima y se quito la capucha quedando a la vista un bella chica de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, liso hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, afirmado por una cinta rosada, su cara tenia facciones delicadas y sus ojos negros, que estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto, eran grandes y dulces.

- Por Merlín tapen los ojos de los niños esta chica es demasiado sexy – grito Freddy falsamente escandalizado. Nik se ruborizo y soltó una risita.

- Sabes – comento Angelina – me recuerdas a alguien pero no se a quien.

- Supongo que te recuerdo a mi madre Tía Angie – respondió con alegría la joven. Angelina se sorprendió y luego sonrió, ya sabía de quien era hija, la pregunta era ¿Quién era el padre?

- Bueno, lamento el escándalo que se produjo hace un rato – se disculpo avergonzada.

- Ya es pasado, señorita, ahora si nos hace el favor de presentarse – cortó McGonagall impaciente.

- De acuerdo – dijo volviéndose a ruborizar – me llamo Nikki.

- Por eso te dicen Nik – comento Lee, todos lo miraron con una cara de "No me digas".

- Si, por eso me dicen Nik, aunque es todo culpa de Fred, el muy idiota me puso ese horrible apodo - respondió enojada.

- Nada en ti es horrible Nikki ni siquiera tu apodo – dijo Freddy serio.

- Ya le salió el lado romántico – dijo Frank negando con la cabeza – aun no entiendo cómo es que no nos salen caries.

- Cállate Frank, tú eres igual o peor que él – dijo Molly fingiendo estar molesta.

- Si quieres me comporto como James – contraataco el castaño.

- Nooo – dijo horrorizada – sigue como siempre – termino y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios. Percy iba a lanzarse en contra de él, pero una mirada enojada de Audrey lo detuvo.

- Aunque no lo crean James es un romántico empedernido – comento Dominique casualmente.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – preguntaron todos los del futuro, incluso los que estaban encapuchados.

- Si, ahora dejen que Nikki se presente – respondió James enojado y avergonzado. _"estúpido y arrogante Potter, eres igual a tu padre y a tu abuelo"_ pensó Snape con amargura.

- Bueno mi nombre completo es Nikki Alicia Jordan – los gemelos rieron y palmearon la espalda de Lee, el cual miraba sorprendido a la joven que se encontraba adelante.

- Vaya Lee, eres un semental – se burló George. Haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara.

- ¿Por qué tu segundo nombre es Alicia? – comento astutamente Angelina, lanzándole una mirada de suficiencia a su amiga.

- Creo que tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, madrina querida – respondió Nikki con sorna. Angelina se sorprendió y sus ojos lagrimearon, miro agradecida a su amiga, la cual solo puso una mueca de confusión.

- Tengo 18 años fui una Gryffindor – continuo tímidamente. Los gemelos y Lee aplaudieron escandalosamente al escuchar que iba a la casa de los leones – no jugué Quidditch, aunque fui comentarista igual que papá, tampoco fui prefecta.

- ¡ESA ES MI HIJA! –grito Jordan exultante. Todos rieron ante la infantil actitud del Gryffindor, pero una chica agacho la cabeza con una extraña sensación en su estomago, una nada agradable sensación.

- En estos momentos trabajo como asistente en El Profeta hasta terminar mis estudios de periodista – dijo sonriendo orgullosa mas las numerosas muecas de desprecio la hicieron rodar los ojos.

- El Profeta ya no es lo mismo que ahora – comenzó a explicar Molly en un tono aburrido – desde que despidieron a Rita Skeeter es mucho mejor, además Tía Ginny trabaja como corresponsal de Quidditch en el profeta.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida y feliz -¿Pensé que era jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies?

- Y lo eras – confirmo Juliet – pero luego llego el hermoso milagro semi-planeado de yo.

- Oh – dijo Ginny un poco roja, aun no asimilaba muy bien el hecho de que iba a tener hijos con Harry.

- Sabes ahora que lo pienso, Rita Skeeter desapareció de la faz de la tierra – comento curiosamente Nikki.

- No extraña, luego de que Harry juntara evidencia suficiente la condenaron a 1 año en Azkaban, te aseguro que se veía peor de lo que se ve ahora llena de ese ridículo maquillaje – dijo Zia con burla.

- ¿¡LA METIERON EN AZKABAN?! – gritaron todos completamente sorprendidos.

- Así es – confirmo Reg – 5 meses por ser animago ilegal, 3 por mentir públicamente y 4 por esconder información de vital importancia.

- Wooow- exclamaron con felicidad los del E.D. Umbridge, por su parte, se encontraba furiosa, estos niños estúpidos no dicen más que mentiras, Rita era una buena amiga suya y sabía que ella jamás haría algo así.

- ¿Puedes decir ya quien es tu madre? – pregunto una impaciente Angelina.

- De acuerdo madrina, pero tranquilízate – dijo Nikki divertida – mi madre no es nadie más que Alicia Spinnet, pensé que mi segundo nombre lo decía todo, pero parece que me equivoque.

La boca de Lee cayó al piso de la impresión, sus mejillas tomaron tono rojizo y su mirada se desvió directamente hasta Alicia que tenía los ojos pegados en el piso completamente avergonzada. Fred y George empezaron a soltar gritos y silbidos, mientras Angelina y Katie chillaban emocionadísimas.

- ¡HIJO DE TIGRE! Eres todo un machote Lee – exclamaron ambos mientras le palmeaban la espalda. Lee fulminaba a sus "mejores amigos" con la mirada, estos solo lo ignoraban y seguían burlándose de él.

- Bueno basta no creen – dijo Alicia enojada y avergonzada, esto era bastante impactante para ella y las burlas de los gemelos no ayudaban mucho.

- Pero Alicia querida – comenzó Fred pomposamente.

- Hay que celebrar vuestra unión en sagrado matrimonio y… - continúo Fred.

- El fruto de la luna miel – terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego soltar una risotada.

- Cállense - grito Alicia roja por la vergüenza y el enojo, pero los gemelos solo se reían más fuerte – sino se callan le diré a su madre lo que hicieron en el mes pasado – esto último lo dijo en un susurro bajo y amenazador que hizo que los pelirrojos se quedaran callados y quietos.

- Eso es mamá – la felicito Nikki alegremente – pensé que las únicas que podían callarlos eran Ginny, la Sra. Weasley y mi madrina.

La joven Gryffindor sintió algo cálido al escuchar a su hija diciéndole mamá, tal vez no era tan malo el haberse casado con Lee, siempre le había agradado e incluso en algún momento se había sentido atraída hacia él pero nunca pensó en casarse y mucho menos tener hijos.

- ¿Nos mostraras un recuerdo?- pregunto Lee intentando cambiar de tema.

- Claro, aunque aun estoy pensando en que mostrarles – aclaro la castaña. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y saco el característico hilillo plateado de su sien poniéndolo en el pensadero, para luego ir a sentarse donde su novio.

**Todos pudieron reconocer el lago negro y un par de chicas, sentadas en la orilla de este, mojando sus pies mientras reían sobre algo que no pudieron escuchar. El día era magnifico y encantador con un sol que estaba en todo su esplendor, pero con una suave brisa que mecía los árbol en un vaivén continuo y calmo, la aguas del lagos estaban calmas y debes en cuando un tentáculo salía y volvía a entrar al agua perturbando el calmado paisaje.**

**- No puedo creerlo – dijo la joven desconocida - ¿en serio te lo pidió? ¿Con todo y romanticismos?**

**- ¡Siiii! – Exclamo Nikki, completamente emocionada – yo tampoco pedo creerlo, Lori, pero es en serio.**

**- Es que no puedo creer que el guapísimo de Dante Higgs te haya invitado a Hogsmade – grito Lori sin la más mínima muestra de vergüenza ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Nikki, por su parte, estaba roja e igual de emocionada que su amiga.**

- ¡¿Higgs?! – grito Lee completamente enojado - ¿Qué ibas a hacer con el hijo de esa serpiente?

- ¡Papá! – Exclamo Nikki avergonzada – ese no es el punto, sino lo que viene después, además él era un Ravenclaw, como su madre, no un Slytherin.

- De todas formas no quiero que salgas con nadie – volvió a decir el moreno.

- Ni siquiera conmigo suegrito querido – dijo Freddy de forma melosa.

- No, así que saca las manos de mi hija Weasley – anuncio mientras miraba de mala manera las manos del pelirrojo en las caderas de Nikki

**- ¿Y que tengo yo de malo, acaso ningún hombre puede ver nada bueno en mí? - pregunto haciéndose la ofendida, pero un destello de inseguridad se podía ver en sus grandes ojos.**

**- Claro que no – corrigió rápidamente Lori – no me malinterpretes, estoy sorprendida porque ese chico nunca sale con nadie solo está con sus amigos y sus pocas amigas.**

**- Bueno, siempre se sienta junto a mí en la biblioteca y charlamos un rato aunque nada mas, además el es tres años mayor que yo y está a punto de salir de Hogwarts – explicaba la castaña.**

**- Mmm… no sé, Nikki, aun hay algo extraño en esta situación – opino Lori adoptando una pose pensativa – pero como aun no aparece nada vamos a cenar, ya está oscureciendo y mañana vas Hogsmade con ese bombón.**

**- Ve tú, yo debo ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia – dijo Nikki con resignación.**

- Disculpe Srta. Jordan pero ¿Por qué tomo Aritmancia si no le gusta? – pregunto la profesora Vector con una mueca de decepción surcando su rostro.

- Oh… no profesora, no me malinterprete, me encanta esta materia, pero quería ir a cenar y luego a dormir, estaba muy cansada – exclamó la morena intentando aclarar la incómoda situación; y al parecer lo logro porque la profesora sonrió con amabilidad y orgullo.

**Ambas se encaminaron hacia el castillo para luego tomar distintas direcciones. Nikki camino con lentitud hacia la biblioteca. Estuvo caminando un buen rato hasta que, bruscamente, paro; corrió hacia una armadura y se escondió detrás de ella, quedando completamente cubierta.**

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió ahora? – preguntó Alicia con un quejido.

- Ya verás – contesto con burla su hija, sabiendo muy bien que todos detestaban esa respuesta.

**Nikki quedo quieta mientras escuchaba con mucha atención los murmullos que se oían.**

**- Vamos Dante, se hombre, no puedes echarte hacia atrás ahora – dijo la voz de un hombre en un tono de desafío y burla.**

**- Poco hombre, ¿yo? – Pregunto un incrédulo Dante – ¿escuchas alguna vez las idioteces que dices? **

**- Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Porque, el único poco hombre aquí eres tú – grito Higgs furioso.**

**- Shh… alguien pude escucharnos – regañó el otro chico - ¿y ahora porque yo soy el poco hombre?**

**- Nick – comenzó Dante, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de dos años – me hiciste aceptar una estúpida apuesta que decía que tenía que quitarle la virginidad a una chica, y lo peor de todo es que esa chica debía que ser Nikki Jordan, ella no me ha hecho nada ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle algo así?**

- ¡¿Qué él hizo, QUE?! – bramo Lee, acompañado de todos los amigos y familiares de Nikki.

- No puedo creerlo – grito un chico de entre los encapuchados – me vuelvo al futuro y lo mato, juro que lo mato.

- ¡No! – Exclamo horrorizada la castaña – no hagas idioteces, él ya se disculpo conmigo, si terminan de ver el recuerdo entenderán todo – su padre, que estaba muy de acuerdo con el chico del futuro que quería matar a Dante, refunfuño en voz baja.

**Nikki abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración del joven, se apoyo contra la pared y espero en silencio hasta que las voces desaparecieron completamente. **

**Estuvo bastante rato completamente quieta hasta que, repentinamente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y quito el pelo que lo tapaba tirándolo hacia atrás con impotencia, sollozando aún más fuerte. Soltó un grito de furia y lanzo su bolso contra la pared.**

**- ¿Por qué mierda siempre me pasan estas cosas? – Pregunto a la nada mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ruborizadas por el llanto - ¿Qué cojones le hice yo a la cabrona vida para que me trate así?**

Todo el Gran comedor miraba con lastima a la chica, pero esta sonreía tranquilamente mientras miraba a Freddy como si este fuera su única fuente de felicidad.

**- Maldecir de esa forma solo la va enojar más, Nik – dijo una voz de entre las sombras.**

**- ¿Fred? – exclamo Nikki intentando esconder su enrojecido rostro.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió Nik? Lori estaba muy asustada, nos dijo que ibas a la biblioteca, pero nunca volviste – le informo Freddy con un tono preocupado.**

**- No me sucedió nada, solo me tarde más de lo que creí – mintió con facilidad la chica.**

**- Sabes, tal vez puedes mentirle al resto, pero conmigo nunca puedes – susurro tranquilamente mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la morena. Esta solo puedo desviar la mirada evitando a toda costa mirar al pelirrojo.**

**- Confía en mí, dime que sucedió – dijo Fred intentando calmarla.**

**- No fue nada en serio… - comenzó a decir Nikki, mas la mirada del joven hizo que no pudiera seguir mintiéndole.**

**Nikki le dijo todo lo que escucho, intentando con todas su fuerza no romper a llorar nuevamente, pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque a mitad del relato su voz se cortó y las lágrimas rápidamente empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. **

**Fred escuchaba todo en silencio, acariciando suavemente el cabello de su castaña amiga, la expresión de su rostro no denotaba ningún sentimiento en especial mientras escuchaba el relato. Cuando Nikki termino de contarle, él solo le sonrió dulcemente y ordeno cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro.**

**- Será mejor que volvamos a la Sala común antes de que Filch nos encuentra – indico el pelirrojo, tomando el brazo de Nikki.**

**- Si… eso creo – murmuro. Recogió sus cosas y fue donde Fred, quien enrollo sus brazos alrededor de ella.**

- Ohhh que lindo eres primito, quien diría que tendrías suficiente tacto como para no hablar de más – exclamo Dominique arruinando el tierno momento.

- Gracias Dom – se quejo Victoire – acabas de arruinar un hermoso momento.

- Ups – dijo la ojiazul tapándose la boca.

**Caminaron un buen rato por los pasillos en un cómodo silencio. Llegaron hasta el retrato de la Señora gorda y se horrorizaron al ver que el retrato se encontraba completamente vacío.**

- Así que ahí es donde queda la sala común de Gryffindor – confirmo Draco con una sonrisa malvada.

- No sonrías así Malfoy, nosotros también sabemos dónde queda tu preciada sala común – informo Harry mirando al rubio con desprecio. Todos los Slytherins parpadearon sorprendidos ante esa declaración.

**- Mierda – gimió Freddy – estúpidos viernes de juerga.**

**- ¿Ah? – pregunto una confundida Nikki.**

**- Todos los viernes la señora gorda y su amiga Violeta se van de juerga al sexto piso – explico en un tono de frustración.**

**- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?**

**- Espera un momento – dijo Freddy, para luego voltearse y sacar algo de su bolsillo. Luego de unos segundos se dio vuelta nuevamente y le sonrió a Nikki.**

**Esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el retrato se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente James Potter.**

**- Así que aquí está el par de tortolos, no me quiero ni imaginar que hacían a estas horas de la noche – se mofo el pelinegro, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.**

**- Cállate Potter –gruño Weasley – Nikki porque no vas a dormir, Lori debe estar preocupada.**

**- Ehh…claro – murmuro – nos vemos mañana – se giro hasta Fred y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba un **_**"Gracias".**_

**Nikki entro por el agujero del retrato y corrió hasta su habitación tirándose sobre su cama.**

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó suavemente Hermione.

- No, falta un poco mas – informó la morena.

**El recuerdo se volvió borroso y luego enfoco a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraba una dormida Nikki. A un lado de ella se encontraba Lori que parloteaba de algo que nadie entendió, y al otro lado se encontraba un sonriente Fred.**

**- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – pregunto la joven castaña al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo.**

**- ¿Yo? – exclamo fingiendo sorpresa – no sé de que hablas, Nik.**

**- Vamos Weasley – animo Lori – dinos que es lo que te tiene tan animado.**

**- Mmm… ya verás – respondió misteriosamente. Antes de que las chicas se quejaran por la puerta del gran comedor entro un muy golpeado y morado Dante Higgs, junto a su amigo, el tal Nick.**

**Nikki abrió sus ojos, perdiendo todo vestigio de sueño. Se volteo bruscamente y miro a Freddy con sorpresa y enojo.**

**- Vamos…vamos afuera, tenemos que hablar – ordenó la castaña intentando reprimir el enojo de su voz, sin mucho éxito. Lo tomo bruscamente de sus túnicas y lo arrastro hasta las afueras del G.C.**

**-¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Nikki, soltando toda su furia**

**- ¿Cómo pude qué? – pregunto confundió el chico.**

**- No te hagas el estúpido, Fred – le amenazo, mientras lo apuntaba con la varita – sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ¿Por qué rayos les hiciste eso?**

**- Nikki – comenzó Freddy, poniéndose serio – tu misma escuchaste lo que ese par de idiotas quería hacerte; se lo dije a James y Frank y ambos me ayudaron a partirles el culo.**

-Nos sentimos orgullosos de ti, Fred – dijeron solemnemente Lee y los gemelos.

**- ESO NO ES EXCUSA, FRED – grito enojadísima – te rebajaste a su nivel, solo tenias que dejarlo ir.**

**- No, Nikki, no podía dejarlo ir – declaro en un tono que mostraba la frustración que le producía esta conversación – no me importa rebajarme a su nivel, escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te haga daño, y el que se atreva hacerlo va a recibir una gran paliza, incluso si soy yo el que te haga daño.**

**- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que me pase? ¿Por qué? RESPONDEME – dijo ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**- Sabes que… déjalo así, ya no importa – murmuro Fred dándose la vuelta.**

**- No, no voy a dejarlo hasta aquí, quiero que me respondas – exigió en un tono que admitía quejas.**

**- Está bien, te diré porque – acepto Weasley acercándose amenazadoramente hasta Nikki – porque me gustas, Jordan; esa es la única y jodida explicación.**

- Directo al grano – rio Teddy junto con todo el G.C. – como todo Weasley que pierde los estribos.

**Todo paso en menos de un segundo, Nikki se lanzo a los brazos de Fred y junto sus labios en un apasionado beso. Fred ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de responder la acalorada muestra de cariño. Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario ambos se separaron, aunque sus frentes y narices aun seguían rozándose.**

**- Hubieras partido por ahí y así nos habríamos ahorrado esta estúpida pelea – dijo Nikki con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada**

**- Mmm… para la próxima lo tendré presente – murmuro Freddy, para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de la morena.**

El recuerdo desapareció y las luces, que se habían apagado al inicio, volvieron a encenderse.

- Así fue como se hicieron novios – dijo Juliet – tal vez no fue tan malo lo que Higgs hizo.

- Te concedo eso primita – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Cariño ¿al final porque quería que me presentara antes que él? – menciono Nikki refiriéndose al chico que le concedió el lugar en la presentación.

- Ehh... ¿Quién es el que sigue? – pregunto evitando a toda costa responder.

- Yo.

* * *

**taraaaa!**

**que les parecio? merece un crucio o un orchideous**

**no es lo mejor pero es algo.**

**dejen comentariooooooooooooos please! se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Dora Lupin**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pero antes un votación:**

**¿a quien quieren para la proxima?**

**a)Potter & cia**

**b) la clon asesina**

**c) Weasley la rosa come libros(sin ofender :B)**

**voteeeen!**


	14. Nota de Autor

Holaa!

mis amados lectores lamento decirles que esto no es un capitulo.

Si se que les prometí actualizar pronto, y que más de un mes a pasado, pero el capitulo esta listo llegar y publicar, pero mi detestado computador se muriooooooo, se le echo a perder el agujero donde va el cargador y no le queda carga ni siquiera para poder prenderlo y recuperar el capitulo. mi mamita lo llevara mañana al técnico y hasta que no este listo no hay capitulo, pero si desean les puedo dar una pista de quien se presentara...

¡CANUTO SE RIE DE HARRY, Y ESTE SE VA A DESMAYAR AL OIR LO QUE VIENE!

LES JURO QUE CUANDO ESTE LISTO PUBLICO ENSEGUIDA!

Besos y abrazos de merodeador

Dora Lupin


	15. Potter & Cia

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Se que tarde muchooooooo en actualizar pero entiendanme, estaba terminando miaño escolar y eso es muchoooo trabajo, mi computador llego ellunes pero me regalaron otro y el antiguo fue a mi hermana y blablabla.**

**no les meto mas chachara y les dejo el muuuy retrasado capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

******Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la magnifica y talentosa J.K Rowling, solo lo que no conocen es mio.**

* * *

**Potter y Compañía. **

- Espera un momento ahí, estropajo – dijo una voz, bastante conocida para algunos, al chico que se había levantado para poder presentarse.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de decirme estropajo, tú, maldito oxigenado! – grito el joven, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Uyy ¿y qué vas a hacer, ensuciarme con ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello? – se mofo nuevamente.

"Así que nido de pájaros, parece que Harry lo hizo de nuevo" pensó Sirius mientras le lanzaba una mirada de orgullo a su ahijado.

- Basta – vocifero repentinamente una voz femenina al notar que la discusión de los chicos estaba a punto de volverse algo físico – par de idiotas inmaduros, si es que los dos se quieren presentar muevan sus malditos traseros a la maldita tarima y dejen de molestar al resto.

- Pero… - comenzó uno ante de ser interrumpido.

- Nada de peros – regaño furiosamente el otro joven – con qué derecho vienes a decirnos idiotas inmaduros, cuando tú eres la mayor inmadura de todos nosotros.

- Como te atreves…

- Me atrevo – contesto desafiante - sabes muy bien porque lo digo. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el bosque prohibido, cuando misteriosamente un hombre lobo salto encima de nosotros?

- Eso es algo totalmente distinto, ustedes dos me dejaron sola en medio de la noche en un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas – se defendió la chica con un tono que denotaba la vergüenza de sus actos – y no cambies el tema, sus peleas son estúpidas y sin sentido.

- ¿Cómo las nuestras? - pregunto en un tono suave, acariciando con delicadeza su escondida mejilla.

- Si – afirmo con voz trémula – como las nuestras – entonces no había nada más que decir, sus cubiertos labios se unieron en delicado beso, provocando "arcadas" en el otro chico.

- ¿No que ustedes ya no eran novios? – pregunto James confundido.

- Y no lo son – confirmo Juliet – son… ¿Cómo es que se dice?

- ¿Follamigos? ¿Amigos con derecho a manosear? ¿Amigos con ventaja? ¿Amigos en luna de miel? ¿Amigos con derecho? – empezó a adivinar Teddy.

- Da igual la cosa es que son ex novios que aun no entienden que ya no son pareja – dijo Juliet encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh mi dulce e inocente Juliet. Ellos saben que no son novios, la diferencia está en que ellos se van a comportar como novios hasta que consigan una pareja nueva, o en pocas palabras son un consuelo - explico el joven encapuchado que hasta hace poco había estado haciendo arcadas.

- Pueden dejar de compartir saliva y presentarse – reclamo un chica de entre los que aun no se presentaban.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, estúpida – dijo la joven encapuchada.

- Tranquilízate – murmuro su "amigo" – este no es el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento para hacer escándalos.

- Ya lo sé, pero sabes que no la soporto – gruño con frustración.

- ¿Por qué no mejor se presentan? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall en un tono que decía claramente que debían hacerlo aunque no quisieran.

- Está bien, lo mejor será que me presente con ustedes para que no se maten – dijo mientras les daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Auch – gimieron.

- De acuerdo, ¿quien primero?

- Creo que yo – dijo el chico que había tenido que presenciar el acto de amor desde cerca.

Cuando la su rostro quedo descubierto, todos, pero absolutamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ante el parecido del chico a su padre. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado cayendo desprolijamente sobre su frente, alto, en buena forma y con unos ojos grises que combinaban a la perfección con su pálida piel y sus facciones angulosas, se podría decir que la única diferencia que tenia con su padre era la expresión de simpatía y los múltiples aretes que cubrían su oreja izquierda.

- ¿¡Malfoy!? – gritaron horrorizados todo los Gryffindor.

- El mismo que viste y calza – afirmo orgullosamente.

- Maldita sea es como si Malfoy te hubiera hecho solo – exclamo Ron mirando con desprecio al Slytherin, que no cabía en la sorpresa.

- Ronald Weasley, cuida ese lenguaje – grito furiosa su madre, haciendo que las orejas del chico se pusieran rojas y que los gemelos se rieran.

- ¿Me permiten continuar? O van a seguir hablando de cómo mi padre se auto-follo y me dio a luz – pregunto impaciente el rubio.

- Demonios, Malfoy – dijo asqueado el joven encapuchado que estaba detrás de él – ninguno de nosotros necesitaba esa imagen mental.

- Ahora que no hay más interrupciones comenzaré. Mi nombre es…- no le dio tiempo de continuar cuando fue interrumpido.

- No entiendo porque te quieres presentar, con ese nombre yo me volvería ermitaña – opino la chica, mientras su "amigo" asentía.

- Tú no eres la persona más indicada para opinar sobre buenos nombres, Cece – gruño Malfoy, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Touche – dijo Victoire riendo.

- Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – dijo haciendo que todos aguantaran la risa – ridículo ¿no es así?

- Parece que Draquito siguió con la estúpida tradición de los Black de ponerles nombre de estrellas a sus hijos.

- Cállate asqueroso traidor – escupió Draco mirando con furia a Sirius.

- Ohhh pero Draco, ¿No nos quieres? ¿A nosotros tus queridos primos, la mestiza y el traidor a la sangre? – pregunto Tonks melosamente.

- Ustedes no son mi familia – bramo con furia el Slytherin.

- Papá ¿Por qué no te callas? Ellos si son "nuestra" familia – dijo Scorpius con un tono de cansancio.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Claro tío Draco cuando era pequeño iba dos semanas a Malfoy Manor, con mi abuela, ya sabes, la que se caso con un nacido de muggles, Ted Tonks – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa burlona. Draco parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

- Teddy me enseño a jugar Quidditch y a como atrapar a los pavos reales de la mansión, fue muuuy divertido – confirmo Scorpius, para horror del rubio.

- Aun recuerdo cuando le dimos la prenda a los elfos domésticos y la cara de tu papá fue lo mejor de todo – decía Teddy entre risas.

- ¿No se supone que tú y Scorpius tienen 8 años de diferencia? – pregunto sorprendida Zia.

- Claro ¿Por qué? – confirmo el metamorfomago.

- Ahh ahora veo cuanto tardaste en madurar – se burlo la chica Black.

- Scorpius, creo que van a hacer que a tu padre le de diarrea, sigue presentándote y no jodan mas – le regaño Cece.

- De acuerdo, ¡Por Morgana, mujer! No hay quien te soporte – exclamo enojado el chico – emm…Tengo 17 años, soy premio anual, fui prefecto y soy cazador del equipo de Quidditch – decía sonriendo levemente ante la expresión de orgullo de su padre.

- No hace falta decir que estas en Slytherin – exclamo Draco orgullosamente.

- ¿Estas seguro?, podría estar en Hufflepuff, o en Ravenclaw, o aun mejor, en Gryffindor - dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- ¡Jamás! – grito con furia el joven.

- No te preocupes papá, soy un Slytherin hecho y derecho – confirmo el rubio, rodando los ojos con diversión. Draco soltó un suspiro, dejando todas sus preocupaciones de lado.

- Supongo que yo soy tu madre – exclamo Pansy abrazando fuertemente al rubio junto a ella.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron y luego se largaron a reír como dementes. Scorpius cayó al piso, agarrando con fuerza su estomago mientras rodaba de un lado a otro.

- Tú…tú – intentaba decir el pobre chico entre carcajadas - ¿mi madre? Por…por favor, eso nunca pasara.

- Jóvenes, compórtense - exigió McGonagall en un tono que no admitía quejas.

- Enseguida profesora – exclamaron los tres asustados.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea tu madre?, yo amo a Drakey – decía Pansy ofendida y con un tono meloso cuando nombraba a Draco, el cual no se podía encontrar más asqueado.

- Nada en contra tuyo, es que yo conozco a tu hija y estoy seguro que no es mi hermana – aseguro con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Draco, me puedes explicar por qué no soy la madre de tu hijo?! – grito Pansy muy enojada.

- Emm…Pansy…no…no sé qué decirte – tartamudeaba el pobre Slytherin, causando risas en todo el G.C.

- Porque no tienes nada que explicarle, papá – dijo Scorpius – tú te casaste con mi madre y ella con otro hombre, caminos diferentes, familias diferentes, ambos aman a sus respectivas parejas, bla, bla, bla.

- Vaya Scorpius tienes ese tacto que toda chica desea – exclamo Juliet en un tono burlesco.

- Siempre a tu servicio, Juliet – dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia.

- ¿Entonces quien es tu madre? – pregunto Pansy, cruzándose de brazos.

- Castaña, ojos verdes, voluntad de acero, y carácter de los mil demonios…Hogwarts un aplauso a Astoria Greengrass – grito señalando con sus brazos a la pequeña niña de 13 años, que se encontraba completamente roja y, para sorpresa de muchas Slytherins, enojada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó con incredulidad – termine casada con el idiota, arrogante, egocéntrico e inútil de Draco Malfoy, ¿en el futuro estoy bajo el Imperius? Porque es imposible que me casara de buena forma con este platinado.

- Siento tener que decírtelo yo, mamá, pero estabas completamente cuerda cuando aceptaste casarte con él y ni decírtelo cuando me pusieron en tu pancita – le dijo Scorpius en un tono divertido.

- ¡Scorpius! – Gritó Teddy – cállate de una maldita vez.

- Y se supone que las bipolares somos las Weasley – murmuro Molly, mirando con diversión al metamorfomago.

- Y por mi papá no te preocupes, mamá, es un idiota bien domesticado, al cual amaras por muy arrogante que fuera – decía el rubio intentando tranquilizarla.

Draco fruncía el entrecejo al escuchar a su hijo y a su futura "esposa" hablar de él. El pobre adolescente tampoco entendía que le había visto a esa chica, era gritona, maleducada, demasiado baja y sin nada que desear, aunque debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que su pequeña nariz y sus ojos verdes eran adorables.

- Pero…es imposible… - intentaba alegar Astoria.

- Basta mamá, enserio, te casaste con él ya no le des más vueltas ¿acaso no quieres que nazca? – pregunto haciendo un pucherito, y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, alguien interrumpió.

- Como Scorp termino de decir idioteces, es turno de Cece - cortó Victoire abruptamente.

- Te cortaron, Malfoy – se mofó la chica.

- Cállate – respondió Scorpius de mala manera.

- No seas niña, Scorpius – regaño Cece.

- Sabes que acabas de ocupar tu propio genero como un insulto – se burlo Malfoy, siendo rápidamente silenciado por un hechizo de parte de Cece y una mala mirada de las mujeres de Hogwarts.

Bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejando a la vista a un bella chica de tez color chocolate, cabello negro liso que le caía en cascada por la espalda y unos ojos negros que brillaba con la astucia digna de un Slytherin. Sus facciones eran delicadas, dignas de una familia aristócrata y de sangre pura, tenía un porte digno y orgulloso, no era muy alta, pero se paraba erguida, acentuando sus bien formadas curvas.

- Mi nombre es…

- Redoble de tambores por favor – pidió Regulus.

- Cállate, Black – dijo Juliet, pegándole un palmada en la nuca.

- Mi nombre es Circe Niké…- dijo con una mueca, perdiendo todo el orgullo en su voz.

- ¿Circe Niké? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – pregunto Ron sin tacto.

- El mío – respondió con altanería a chica, haciendo que el pelirrojo se encogiera en su puesto.

- Circe es la diosa menor de la magia y Niké es la de la victoria, ambas de la mitología griega – informó – mí madre leyó mucha mitología durante el embarazo y no encontró nada mejor que ponerme nombre de diosas.

- Cece, es mejor que Circe, tienes que admitirlo – le dijo Dominique.

- Es verdad, aunque sigue siendo un apodo estúpido – admitió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, como mi apariencia dice, soy una Zabini – dijo recuperando sus aires de arrogancia.

A Blaise Zabini, que se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin sentado junto a su amigo Theodore Nott, se le abrieron los ojos como platos y empezó a respirar como pez fuera del agua.

- Papá, cambia esa cara por favor, no es el fin del mundo que tengas una hija – regaño Cece de mal humor – no entiendo porque todos reaccionan así cundo les dicen que van tener un hijo, no es como si jamás se vallan a casar o algo por el estilo ¿o no?

- Cece – comenzó Scorpius – casi todos tienen menos de 17 años, ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien del futuro viniera y te dijera que es tu hijo?

- Punto para Malfoy – grito James dramáticamente.

- James ¿por qué no te callas? – le pregunto Dominique "dulcemente".

- Claro, cariño – dijo el pelinegro, asustado ante el tono de su novia.

- Entonces…ah claro, tengo 17 años al igual que este idiota – dijo, para luego reír ante la cara del rubio – fui prefecta, soy bateadora del equipo de Quidditch y, obviamente, soy una Slytherin.

- Esa es mi hija – exclamo Blaise con orgullo, alzando el puño en señal de triunfo, ante la mirada divertida de muchos de sus compañeros.

- Gracias papá, realmente siempre fui tu favorita – dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Me dirías con quien me case o me tendrás con el corazón en la mano como al resto? – pregunto Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

- Mi madre es Pansy Parkinson – le dijo Cece sin rodeos – y ni se les ocurra ponerse a gritar o a llorar, o algo así, porque yo no tengo esa paciencia y los hechizare si lo hacen.

Pansy y Blaise, que estaban a punto gritar una sarta de obscenidades y maldiciones, se callaron inmediatamente, ambos notaron, ante la cara de advertencia de Scorpius, que ella no mentía y que lo haría si soltaban una sola mala palabra.

- Entonces Pansy – comenzó Blaise en un tono que mostraba mucha incomodidad – creo que…mmm…tuvimos una hija muy linda.

- Ahora veo porque rieron cuando dije eso de ser la madre de Scorpius y…Estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo la prefecta, con incomodidad, pero aun así con orgullo.

- Gracias, mamá, espero que el que no estés decepcionada por el hecho de que no te casaras con tío Draco – le dijo Cece con felicidad.

- ¿Tío Draco? – pregunto Pansy con sorpresa.

- Así es, aunque lo suyo jamás funciono siguieron siendo amigos, y papá y tía Astoria también son amigos – explico Circe – son todos un grupo de amigos junto con mis padrinos.

- ¿Y quiénes son tus padrinos? – cuestiono Blaise con curiosidad

- Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott – respondió la chica. El moreno sonrió ante la respuesta, y luego una pregunta mucho más interesante se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Me puedes explicar quien ese amigo tuyo del que tanto hablan? – exigió el Slytherin en tono molesto. Circe rodó los ojos ante los obvios celos de su padre.

- Él es un ex novio, que antes de eso era mi mejor amigo como ahora, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que solo éramos amigos que podían besarse – dijo la morena, mirando con burla a su amigo.

- Debes admitir que fueron los mejores besos y manoseos de tu vida, Cece –dijo el encapuchado en tono defensivo.

- Tienes razón – admitió la chica – pero eso no quita nada…

- ¿Qué? ¿Aparte de tu virginidad? - se burlo el chico, antes de notar su horrible error.

- ¿¡Que!? – Bramó Blaise con furia, apuntando amenazadoramente al chico con la varita - ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- ¡Blaise! – Grito Pansy, sorprendiendo a su hija y a su futuro esposo – déjala en paz, por Salazar, ya tiene diecisiete años no puedes pensar que seguirá pura hasta los cuarenta.

- Pero… - intento alegar.

- Nada de peros – cortó la pelinegra – siéntate y deja que se presenten.

- Parece que lo tienen cortito – bromeo Ron, haciendo reír a los que escucharon, entre ellos Hermione.

-Tú no estás mejor, Ronald – informo la castaña con frialdad, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara y que Harry riera disimuladamente.

- Ya que Cece termino de amenazar a sus padres, la persona más esperada y la que más los impresionara de esta presentación va a hacer su presentación – exclamo, el chico encapuchado, con aires de grandeza.

- Y ya le salió su lado arrogante – dijo James con decepción. Todos, absolutamente todos, lo miraron con incredulidad.

- James tu eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de arrogancia de otra persona– exclamaron todos los del futuro a la vez. El mencionado se sonrojo y fulmino a todos con la mirada.

-Como nuestro querido Jamsie termino su charla sobre la arrogancia, procederé a presentarme – informo el chico, bajándose la capucha.

Todo quedo en silencio.

…

…

¡PAF!

Harry y Ginny se encontraban tirados en el piso, desmayados por la sorpresa.

Sirius, Remus y los gemelos se pusieron a reír como hienas locas.

La Sra. Weasley abrazo a su esposo, mientras decía entre sollozos_ "otro nieto, Arthur, otro nieto"_

-A eso si que se le llama una presentación dramática – le dijo Scorpius al chico ya no tan misterioso.

- Creo que si – admitió este. Y como para no sorprenderlos, frente a los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se encontraba el clon de Harry Potter. Cabello negro azabache que se disparaba en todas direcciones, ojos verdes brillantes, cara delgada y aspecto larguirucho, incluso el mismo hoyuelo en la mejilla que se le formaba cuando sonreía. Pero aun así se podían notar diferencias, la ausencia de lentes, las suaves y casi invisibles pecas en la nariz, el cabello un poco más largo que el de su padre, su cuerpo de contextura más fuerte y, lo que más resaltaba (además del claro hecho de que este joven tenía claros signos de haber sido amado y bien alimentado) era las dos pelotitas que atravesaban la parte izquierda de su labio inferior.

- Alguien despierte a los bellos durmientes, por favor – dijo Tonks mirando sonriente a la inconsciente pareja. Sirius los apunto con la varita y dijo:

- Ennervate

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos y miraron con confusión a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry.

- Se desmayaron cuando vieron a su tercer hijo – informo Canuto – pero creo que este lo hizo solo Harry, porque no tiene nada de Weasley.

- Te sorprenderías al saber que tengo muchas más cosas Weasley de las que crees – le dijo el clon – aunque está mal dicho decirle "Weasley", porque el carácter explosivo proviene de los Prewetts, por parte de la abuela.

- En eso tiene razón, este chico tiene el carácter Prewett potenciado al millón y multiplicado por Evans, según lo que dicen sus retratos – dijo Zia

- ¿Retratos? – dijeron Remus y Sirius sorprendidos.

- Harry mando a hacer retratos de ustedes cuando encontró sus esencias guardadas en sus casas – explico Teddy.

- ¿Esencia? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Así es – confirmo – una esencia es como la mente y la magia de un mago concentradas en un liquido, que luego se esparce por un lienzo, creando la pintura*.

- Interesante.

- ¿Terminaron? – Pregunto el chico impacientemente – después de nosotros viene el almuerzo así que mientras más se demoren mas tardaran en almorzar. Cuando todo quedo en silencio prosiguió.

- Tengo 17 años, no fui prefecto, tampoco soy premio anual, obviamente, y soy capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch –enumeraba con emoción, orgullo, y con un pequeño toque de arrogancia y de astucia.

- Ehh… ¿Por qué no dijiste tu nombre? – intento averiguar Ginny con un tono preocupado.

- Por que aprecio vuestra integridad mental – declaro en un tono solemne.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry.

- Mi nombre es Albus…

- Es un honor jóvenes – agradeció Dumbledore con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- …Severus Potter – finalizo con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara.

- Todo quedo en silencio, nuevamente.

¡PAF!

- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando cuando le pusiste así a mi hijo, Harry James Potter?! – bramo con furia la pelirroja, pegándole una fuerte cachetada en la nuca.

¡- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que yo lo odio, y no es como si él se guardara sus resentimientos en contra mío! – se defendió el ojiverde.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que yo jamás le pondría un nombre así a mi bebe! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja con las manos cerradas en dos puños.

Por su parte Severus Snape estaba en shock, ¡Un Potter, con su nombre!,_ "estoy seguro de que James Potter debe estar revolcándose en su tumba"_ pensó con amargura_"lo único que le faltaba es que el chico estuviera en Slytherin, eso sí sería la guinda de este maldito pastel" _

- Saben aun estoy aquí – indico Albus.

- ¿Entonces podrías decirnos, por qué te llamas así? – Grito Sirius que se encontraba tan horrorizado como su ahijado – entiendo lo de Albus, pero ¿¡Severus?! ¡¿Acaso estaban borrachos?!

- Me llamo así por una razón, y esa razón no la sabrán hasta que el momento llegue, yo sé por qué y estoy orgulloso de mi nombre, por muy horrible que sea, las únicas dos personas aquí que saben el porqué de mi nombre, aparte de mí, es el mismo Snape y Dumbledore.

- Espera…espera un momento – exclamo Hermione, completamente sorprendida – ¡Tú eres ese tal Al!

- 50 puntos para la señorita Granger que descubrió el misterio del chico Al – gritó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Estas en Slytherin!? – gritaron todos, incluso Snape y McGonagall.

_"Eso si que era la maldita guinda del pastel, y una bien grande" _

- ¿¡Como es eso posible?! ¡UN POTTER EN SLYTHERIN! QUE DESHONRA – chilló Sirius tirándose los cabellos con desesperación.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermano? – Rugió Juliet levantándose y agarrando las túnicas de Sirius – tú, que fuiste expulsado de tu familia, te atreves a decirle deshonra a mi hermano. Él se gano su respeto en Hogwarts y no se comporta como un prostituto.

Sirius se encogió de miedo y de vergüenza, sabía que Juliet tenía razón, aunque jamás lo asumiría.

- Discúlpate, Canuto – le exigió, para sorpresa de Black, Harry.

- Pe-pe-pero Harry…

- Pero nada, discúlpate, Juliet tiene razón por muy Slytherin que sea, sigue siendo mi hijo y no porque tenga un escudo distinto al nuestro va a dejar de ser parte de nuestra familia – dijo el pelinegro, calmadamente.

- Harry tiene razón, Sirius, acabas de hacer lo que tanto aborreces, acabas de tratar a alguien como tu familia trataría a un muggle – señalo Remus.

- Lo siento, Al – se disculpo Sirius, con verdadera vergüenza – fui un idiota prejuicioso.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado – comento tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás acostumbrado? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - exigió Ginny en tono peligroso.

- Veamos tío Ron dijo que era una vergüenza para el apellido Weasley y también para el Potter y me trato como sucia serpiente rastrera durante casi un año, hasta que tú y papá le hicieron recapacitar – dijo Albus monótono, aunque se podía notar el dolor que esto le causaba – e imagínense su cara cuando se entero que mi mejor amigo es un Malfoy.

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso mi hijo?! – gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny, ambos igual de enojados.

- Ehh…aun no lo he hecho – se excuso débilmente el pecoso.

- Y espero que no lo hagas, Ronald, o veras lo peligrosa que puede ser una pelirroja enojada – advirtió Ginny en un tono amenazante – Ron solo atino a asentir con miedo.

- ¡ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE UN POTTER! – bramo Draco con furia.

- Cállate, Malfoy, no tienes derecho a decirle nada a mi hijo, el se hará amigo de quien él quiera – le grito Astoria en un tono que no admitía quejas, así que el rubio se quedo callado maldiciendo en voz baja

- Bueno… - comenzó Cece con incomodidad – será mejor que mostremos nuestro recuerdo.

-¿Qué buena aventura hemos tenido? – se pregunto Albus poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

- ¿La Cámara de los Secretos? – sugirió Scorpius.

- ¡Eso no fue una aventura, fue un maldito error y una tortura! – rugió Al con furia.

-Bueno, todo partió con una aventura – admitió Cece – que luego la hubiéramos cagado no significa nada.

- ¡¿Estuvieron en la cámara, están locos o qué?! – grito Harry completamente enojado

- No, no estamos locos, solo somos curiosos, además nosotros no nos metemos en problemas ellos nos encuentran – respondió su hijo, mirándolo con diversión.

-¿Lo mostramos, si o no? – pregunto Malfoy con impaciencia.

- Lo mostraremos – afirmo Albus – pero si luego me mandan a Azkaban, encontrare la forma de escapar y te destruiré el trasero a golpes.

- ¿Por qué siempre mi trasero? – gimió el chico sobándose inconscientemente las posaderas.

- Saquen sus recuerdos si no quieren que a McGonagall le dé una embolia – susurro Cece, los dos chicos se voltearon a ver a su profesora que se encontraba con un expresión de enojo puro "¿Por qué simplemente no se presentaban y así ahorraban tiempo y podrían seguir antes con las clases?" se quejo Minerva mentalmente ante el retraso de los joven del futuro.

Los tres sacaran los característicos hilos plateados y los unieron murmurando.

- Colligere commentariis – los tres recuerdos se juntaron y Scorpius lo puso dentro del pensadero. Dumbledore aplaudió dejando toda la sala a oscuras.

**Frente a todos apareció la majestuosa y antigua biblioteca de Hogwarts, la mayoría de las mesas se encontraban vacías a excepción unas cuantas, las cuales contenían uno que otro estudiante. **

**En una mesa bastante alejada de los demás se encontraban tres personas rodeadas de torres de gruesos libros de distintos temas. Uno de ellos era rubio y ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que estudiaba, pues roncaba suavemente sobre un libro de historia; otra era una chica que tenía el cabello amarrado en una prolija coleta, escribiendo afanosamente sobre un trozo de pergamino. El último era el que más libro tenía a su alrededor, su cabello negro estaba más desordenado y unas grandes ojeras se encontraban bajo unos brillantes ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas. Ninguno tenia más de catorce años. **

- ¿Ocupas lentes? – pregunto con sorpresa su padre.

- Solo cuando se me cansa la vista, solo James heredo tu ceguera de topo – se burlo Albus en respuesta, haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo.

**Su vista se encontraba concentrada en un tomo de "Salazar Slytherin: Astucia y Poder" **

**- ¿Al? – murmuro Cece **

**-Mmm… **

**- ¿Por qué estás leyendo la biografía de Salazar Slytherin? – pregunto la joven con curiosidad. **

**- Ehh…bu-bu-bueno no tiene que ha-haber una razón, soy un Slytherin – decía Albus intentando disimular su nerviosismo. **

**- ¿Qué estas tramando? – pregunto Scorpius uniéndose a la conversación luego de haber sido despertado por las voces – y no nos mientas. **

**- De acuerdo – se rindió – pero no pueden decirle a nadie, porque si se enteran mi mamá y mi papá me van a matar y a conver… **

**- Ya captamos – interrumpió Cece con impaciencia – ahora suéltalo. **

**- Una noche en verano me desperté porque creí haber escuchado gritos, y tenía razón estos venían de la habitación de mis padres **

**- Esos gritos son normales, Al – se mofó Scorpius. **

Harry y Ginny se pusieron a toser bruscamente, volviéndose rojos como una remolacha.

**- No ese tipo de gritos, estúpidos – gruño el pelinegro – eran gritos de miedo, de horror, esos que escuchas en tus más profundas pesadillas. Al parecer yo fui el único que me desperté, así que fui a ver qué pasa-da y escuche a mi mamá llorar escandalosamente y yo jamás de los jamases he visto a Ginny Potter llorar. La cosa es que lo que más me llamo la atención fue lo que papá dijo. **

**- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? – dijo Cece curiosamente. **

**- Le pregunto si había tenido una pesadilla acerca de la guerra, pero ella dijo que no y respondió que era de nuevo la cámara una y otra vez veía esos ojos rojos asesinos, que volvió a sentir como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, que recordaba la pelea entre Riddle y mi papá, pero que esta vez Riddle vencía y ambos morían liquidados por el basilisco – la voz de Albus temblaba al decir lo último, apretando con furia los puños. **

Ginny tembló notoriamente y su piel tomo un tono enfermizo, recordando lo que sucedió hace 3 años. Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un intento de consolarla, ella solo se acurruco en su pecho mirando al vacio mientras reprimía las lágrimas.

**- Vaya – exclamo débilmente el rubio - ¿Y de cámara estaban hablando? **

**- Eso es lo que he estado averiguando, y según lo que deducido es acerca de Slytherin ya que el basilisco es una serpiente gigante, además mientras pulía trofeos vi un Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y era de un tal Tom Riddle, empecé a buscar y adivina lo que encontré y donde lo encontré. **

**- ¿Dónde? **

**- En este libro – dijo y le entrego un libro que había sacado de su mochila, se titulaba "El Señor de las Tinieblas: la historia detrás del asesino". **

- El nombre de Tú-sabes-quien es Tom Riddle – pregunto Seamus en un tono de incredulidad

- Así es, Señor Finnigan, el vivió aquí en el castillo como todos ustedes – afirmo Dumbledore melancólicamente, pensando que hubiera sido de Tom si su madre no hubiera muerto.

**- ¿Y qué decía? **

**- Albus abrió el libro en una página marcada previamente y comenzó a leer: "Lord Voldemort nació con el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle, hijo de una bruja sangre pura llamada Merope Gaunt, quien provenía de una familia de magos muy antigua y notable pero con una vena de inestabilidad y violencia que floreció a través de las generaciones debido al hábito de casarse con sus primos. Además de que su exceso de arrogancia los llevo a gastar toda su fortuna. **

**Su padre por otro lado, era un muggle con poder y dinero, que vivía cerca de la choza de los Gaunt, en el pueblo de Little Hangleton. Periódicamente Riddle pasaba por fuera, causando poco a poco el enamoramiento por parte de la joven, mas su padre Marvolo Gaunt y su hijo Morfin despreciaban a cualquiera que no fuera sangre pura, restregándoles que eran descendientes de Slytherin. Luego de que su padre y su hermano fueran a Azkaban por haber atacado a un funcionario del ministerio, Merope huyo junto con Tom Riddle para luego casarse, aunque no está claro, se dice que le dio una poderosa poción de amor, cumpliendo su retorcido sueño, quedando embarazada poco tiempo después. **

**Por alguna razón, tal vez por el hecho de que la pobre mujer creía que de verdad su marido estaba enamorado de ella, esta dejo de proporcionarle la pócima y él la dejo sin importar que ella estuviera embarazada". **

-¡EL SEÑOR OSCURO ES MESTIZO! – gritaron todos los hijos de mortifagos completamente horrorizados. El resto no se encontraba mucho mejor, el monstruo que mataba muggle, nacidos de muggles y mestizos solo porque no eran "puros", era mestizo eso no era algo en lo cual hubieran pensado.

- Su querido amo no es más que mestizo, ya no les parece tan respetable ¿Cierto? - se burlo Harry despectivamente.

- Cállate Potter – bramo Malfoy con furia.

**- Ya me gustaría ver la cara de mi abuelo cuando sepa que su amado señor era un simple mestizo con aires de grandeza – exclamo Scorpius soltando una fuerte carcajada. **

**- Y eso no es lo peor, después de eso me entere de que una alumna murió cuando Riddle estaba en Hogwarts y que se acuso a alguien inocente. **

**- ¿A quién? – pregunto Circe. **

**- A Hagrid – respondió Albus **

**- ¿Hagrid? – Dijo incrédulamente Scorpius – hablamos del mismo Rubeus Hagrid que se puso a llorar cuando la novia de Fang tuvo cachorritos. Cada día siento más vergüenza del ministerio. **

Hagrid se sorprendió al escuchar como un Malfoy lo defendía y solo sonrió con alegría al escuchar al trío hablar sobre los cachorritos de Fang

**- En realidad se acuso a Hagrid te tener una bestia asesina escondida en el castillo y por eso lo expulsaron – admitió Al. **

**- ¿Y a quien asesinaron? –susurro Circe nerviosamente. **

**- Eso es lo que aun no logro averiguar, solo sé que es una chica y que tenia aproximadamente 15 ó 16 años –murmuro con derrota el pelinegro. **

**- ¡POR MORGANA! – Exclamo Circe con una gran sonrisa en la boca – ya sé quién es, vengan acompáñenme. **

**- Señorita Zabini, este no es un estadio de Quidditch así que por favor salga de la biblioteca – reprendió Madame Pince. **

**Circe ignoro a la mujer y salió corriendo siendo seguida desde cerca por los sorprendidos chicos. **

**- Qué diablos te pasa, Zabini – grito Scorpius. **

**- Solo corran – respondió la chica aumentando su velocidad. **

- Al parecer descubrió que es Myrtle – les dijo Hermione a sus dos amigos.

- Son bastante inteligentes – admitió orgullosamente Harry, mirando sobre todo a su hijo.

- Serás un gran padre, amigo – dijo Ron, palmeando amistosamente su espalda.

**Corrieron por varios pasillos sin detenerse ni un solo momento, chocando de vez en cuando con algún alumno despistado. Cuando, finalmente, Circe dejo de correr, estaban en el segundo piso frente a una puerta semi cerrada que conducía al baño de niñas. **

**- Nos hiciste correr como estúpidos solo para poder venir al baño – exclamo Albus completamente enojado. **

**- Claro que no – respondió ofendida – ¿recuerdan a Myrtle la llorona? **

**- Si, esa fantasma que se queja por todo y que no puedes susurrar junto a ella porque o si no piensa que te burlas de ella – afirmo Scorpius **

**- Esa misma, ahora piensa en cómo pudo haber muerto, es solo una teoría pero podría ser la chica que buscamos. **

**- Como no lo pensé antes – exclamo el pelinegro golpeándose la frente – entremos antes que desaparezca. **

**Los tres entraron en el baño, el cual se encontraba completamente sucio y mal cuidado, con algunos espejos rotos y pozas de agua sucia en el piso. Se podían oír sollozos provenientes de un cubículo. **

**- ¿Myrtle? – la llamo Albus cuidadosamente. **

**- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Chilló el fantasma - ¿Eres un chico? **

**- Myrtle, soy yo Albus Potter – informó Al. **

**- ¿Potter? – Preguntó Myrtle - ¿eres hijo de Harry Potter? **

**- Así es, Myrtle – la joven fantasma salió de escondite y miro fijamente a sus tres visitantes. **

**- ¿Qué es lo quieren? – Escupió Myrtle - ¿acaso vienen a burlarse de mí? **

**- Claro que no, venimos a preguntarte como moriste – aclaro Scorpius rápidamente. **

**- Cuanto tacto, Malfoy – susurro Cece. **

**- Ohhh… - la expresión de Myrtle cambio a una de alegría – fue horrible. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces me morí** **

Todas las chicas que en algún momento se burlaron de Myrtle se sintieron como una basura, la pobre chica había muerto por esconderse de la chica que se burlo de sus gafas.

- Pobre Myrtle – lloró Lavender – que horrible forma de morir.

** - Recuerdas algo en específico – presiono Scorpius intentando conseguir más información. **

**- Solo recuerdo una par de ojos amarillos que venían desde los lavabos – dijo emocionada. **

Colin, Hermione y Justin se estremecieron al recordar esos horribles ojos amarillos y la sensación de estar volviéndote de piedra.

**Circe corrió hasta los lavabos y comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno hasta que encontró algo interesante. **

**- Miren – los llamó – aquí hay algo, es una serpiente tallada en una llave. **

**- Parece que buscan lo mismo que tu padre buscaba, el hablo en una lengua extraña y luego se abrió un orificio y saltaron – anuncio Myrtle ausentemente. **

**- Entonces hay que hablar pársel – confirmo Albus mirando la llave. **

- _**Ábrete **_

- ¡Hablas Pársel! – Grito Harry sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- Hay varias teorías, pero creo que es porque tú hablabas pársel y cuando mamá fue poseída por Riddle un poco de sus poderes quedaron en ella, entonces sus genes se debieron de potenciar conmigo y por eso hablo pársel – explico Albus.

- Ahh – dijeron todos, algunos sin entender ninguna palabra.

** Saltaron hacia atrás cuando la llave brillo y comenzó a moverse y a hundirse dejando a la vista una ancha tubería. **

** - Quién diría que Salazar Slytherin escondería una cámara con un monstruo en el baño de niñas – dijo Scorpius con sorpresa. **

** - Tal vez la idea era que nadie sospechara – supuso Albus examinando cuidadosamente el tubo. **

** - ¿Bajamos? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. **

** - ¿Y el basilisco? – susurro la morena. **

**- El monstruo está muerto, tu padre salió lleno de sangre y con una espada luego de entrar – informo Myrtle mirando coquetamente a Albus. **

** - Entonces bajemos – animó Cece – veamos como es y volvemos. **

** - Yo primero – exclamo Cece y luego se lanzo por el tubo seguida por Scorpius y por ultimo Albus. **

**Los tres gritaban como niños pequeños mientras se deslizaban por el tubo viscoso y oscuro hasta que aterrizaron en un oscuro túnel bastante alto, los tres se encontraban llenos de barro y con las mejillas arreboladas por la risa. **

**- Eso fue asquerosamente divertido – decía Scorpius entre risas - parecemos pasteles de barro. **

**- Habla por ti, yo soy un bombón – dijo Cece arrogantemente. **

**- Esta muy oscuro aquí. ¡Lumos! - exclamo Scorpius llenando el túnel con una pequeña luz siendo imitado por sus dos amigos. **

**- Será mejor que sigamos – indico Albus, comenzando a caminar. Estuvieron caminando durante un rato hasta que vieron una gran pared de rocas desprendidas que tenía un pequeño agujero donde apenas pasaría un niño. **

** - ¿Si le lanzamos un Bombarda se caerá el techo? – pregunto Scorpius mirando la pared. **

**- No creo, parece que esto salió de las paredes pero no lo suficiente como para volverlas endebles, además este lugar está lleno de magia y dudo que sea tan fácil de botar – aseguro Al. **

** - Entonces… ¡Bombarda! – grito lanzando un rayo de luz azul hacia el muro de piedras causando un fuerte estruendo y una gran nube de polvo.**

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? – le susurró Ron a Harry.

- Solo teníamos 12 años, date un respiro – respondió exasperado el pelinegro.

** Se quedaron quietos esperando a que algo pasara. Cuando nada paso siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del túnel donde había una gruesa pared donde había dos serpientes entrelazadas con esmeraldas como ojos. **

** -_Ábrete_ – siseo Albus. Las dos serpientes se separaron y el muro se abrió y las dos mitades de este quedaron escondidas al deslizarse hacia los lados. **

** - Creo que Slytherin debería pensar en contraseñas más difíciles, porque abrir… – opino el pelinegro burlón. **

** - No seas bobo, es obvio que no necesitaba contraseñas más difíciles – lo regaño Cece – no hay muchas personas que hablen pársel en este mundo ¿o sí? **

** - La chica tiene un punto, Al - rió Scorpius. **

** - Entremos de una maldita vez – gruño el chico enojado. **

**Entraron a una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. **

- Wooow – dijeron todos los del G.C.

Harry y Ginny no opinaban lo mismo. Ambos tiritaban al recodar todo lo que paso ahí, el basilisco, Tom, la sangre, el diario, todo.

**Al final de la gran sala había una gran estatua, tan alta como la misma Cámara. Tenía un rostro antiguo y simiesco con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago. **

- Salazar Slytherin tenía cara mono – se burlo James, haciendo que tres de las cuatro casas rieran.

- Sabes James – comento fríamente Albus – con cara de mono y todo el sigue siendo más poderoso que todos aquí juntos, sobretodo más que tú que apenas y lograste pasar los EXTASIS necesarios para ser Auror.

- Me agrada el chico – le dijo Blaise a Theodore – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se mete con mi hija.

- No seas celoso Blaise – le reprendió su amigo.

** Mas nada de eso llamaba tanto la atención como la serpiente gigante que se encontraba tirada junto a la estatua. **

** - Ugh, que asqueroso olor – se quejo Cece tapándose la nariz con la manga de su túnica. **

** -Ese, mi querida Cece, es el olor de mucho dinero tirado, literalmente, en el piso – exclamo Albus con felicidad. Se acerco cuidadosamente y lo observo detenidamente; luego se descolgó la mochila y saco un par de botellas. **

**- Preparado ante todo ¿Eh? – se mofo el rubio, viendo como su amigo llenaba los recipientes con el veneno que sacaba de los colmillos. **

**- Slughorn me pega sus costumbre – se excuso. **

- ¿Slughorn? ¿Volvió a enseñar? – pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

- Si, volvió a ser el profesor de pociones y el jefe de Slytherin – respondió Circe.

- ¿Y Severus?

- Ehh… - la chica no sabía que responder.

- Morí ¿no es así? – pregunto duramente el hombre.

- Si, profesor, usted fue asesinado por Nagini – le dijo Albus en tono de disculpa.

- Nadie es inmortal – respondió fríamente.

** Albus guardo las botellas en su bolso y saco una cajita de madera con pequeñas serpientes talladas en la cerradura, silbo un par de palabras y la tapa se levanto lentamente dejando a la vista un cuchillo de plata. Lo tomo y empezó a cortar pequeños trozos de piel del basilisco poniéndolos cuidadosamente dentro de la caja. **

** - ¿Terminaste? **

** - Si – respondió, guardando la cajita en su mochila **

** - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Scorpius mirando a su alrededor. **

** - Tengo la sensación de que algo o alguien nos están mirando – murmuro Cece. **

** - Entonces no soy el único – dijo Albus – es como si nos estuviera vigilando desde muy cerca. **

** - Yo no siento na… - Scorpius no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Una gran nube de humo negro empezó a salir de la boca de Slytherin, haciendo que los tres chicos retrocedieran rápidamente, intentando escapar. **

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Ya lo verán – respondió Cece ausentemente, observando disimuladamente a Al, quien se encontraba tiritando bruscamente.

**La nube seguía avanzando como si tuviera vida propia, deslizándose rápidamente a donde estaban los tres jóvenes. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la nube envolvió a Albus, levantándolo del piso y alejándolo del resto. Este soltó un horrible grito de dolor, llevando sus manos al cuello como si no pudiera respirar. **

- Oh por Dios, oh por Dios – repetía Ginny una y otra vez, viendo con preocupación a su hijo menor. Harry la abrazo en un intento de consuelo, a su alrededor no se encontraban mucho mejor, la Sra. Weasley estaba abrazada a su esposo, Juliet a Regulus, Sirius a Mary y Remus a Tonks.

**- ¡Detente! – Suplico el pelinegro - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Mátenme, por favor mátenme! ¡Cece, Scorpius, por favor! **

Muchos lloraban mirando con lastima a Al. Este solo los ignoraba y miraba ausentemente el techo.

**- ¡Al! – grito Scorpius, intento acercarse, pero fue lanzado bruscamente hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, golpeándose contra un pilar. **

**El humo que envolvía a Albus entro por su boca. El chico arqueo su espalda, rasguñando su pecho con furia como si quisiera sacar algo. De pronto todo quedo en silencio, Albus siguió flotando con los ojos cerrados, Scorpius se levanto y tomo a Cece de la mano, caminando lentamente hacia la entrada. **

** - Cece, por favor muévete, tenemos que salir de aquí – susurro Scorpius con desesperación al ver que la chica se encontraba en shock. **

- ¡¿Por qué lo dejan ahí solo?! – grito furiosamente Juliet.

- No sabes lo horrible que se sentía estar ahí, era como si todo lo bueno se desvanecía, como que tenias la sensación de que algo muy malo te iba pasar – le dijo Scorpius trémulamente.

** - Muy tarde – respondió una voz ronca y amenazante. Albus se volteo lentamente dejando a la vista unos profundos ojos rojos y una sonrisa cruel y malévola. **

** - ¿Al? – murmuro la morena mirando a su amigo con miedo, este solo soltó una carcajada cruel y dijo: **

** - Albus Potter ya no existe, niñita – se acerco hasta Circe y la levanto del cuello con una sola mano. Scorpius intento atacarlo pero fue detenido con un movimiento de muñeca por parte de Al. **

** - ¿Qué eres? – exclamo el rubio intentando traspasar la barrera que habían puesto entre él y su amiga. **

** -Salazar Slytherin escondió más que un basilisco dentro de esta cámara. Él escondió aquí su espíritu esperando que la persona indicada viniera y lo ayudara a volver a la vida –respondió – y ustedes no van a impedirlo. **

** Lanzo a Circe lejos, levanto su varita y grito: **

** - ¡Anima Evanescit! – una luz roja golpeo a Circe, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor de partía los tímpanos. La luz entro por su boca, para luego salir con una pequeña bolita blanca. Circe había perdido todo el color de cara sus ojos estaban ausentes y su cuerpo estaba inerte sobre el suelo.**

La morena lloraba sobre el hombro de Albus, recordando el horrible dolor que significaba perder el alma.

- Perdón – susurro el pelinegro en su oído.

- No fue tu culpa, estabas poseído – lo consoló dándole un suave beso.

** - ¡Nooo! – Bramó Scorpius - ¡Reducto! **

**El hechizo golpeo a Albus provocándole un profundo corte en el brazo, afortunadamente perdió la concentración, el hechizo desvaneció y la luz que salió de Circe volvió a su cuerpo. Esta volvió a respirar, perdiendo el tinte azulado de su rostro. **

**- ¡CORRE, CIRCE, CORRE! – gritó Scorpius. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo junto con el rubio. **

** Corrieron por el túnel sin mirar atrás, curva tras curva esperando el inminente ataque de su poseído amigo. Llegaron a un punto donde ya no podían correr pues la tubería se había vuelto muy inclinada y la viscosidad no les permitía escalarla. **

** - Vamos a morir, vamos morir – chillaba la morena con desesperación. **

**- No digas estupideces – gruño Scorp – tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí antes de que nos alcance. **

** ¿Qué es ese ruido? -pregunto asustada. **

** - Se escucha como agua… - opino el rubio. Entonces, tal como había dicho, agua apareció bajo sus pies, subiendo a un nivel alarmante. **

** - ¡NO VAN A SALIR VIVOS DE AQUI! – oyeron a lo lejos. **

** - Oh mierda – exclamo Circe abrazando a Scorpius fuertemente – vamos a morir. **

**- No, si Albus logra sacar a ese bastardo de su cuerpo y ve que estamos muertos, va a enloquecer – declaró Malfoy con decisión. **

Albus miro agradecido a su amigo, este le palmeo el hombro amistosamente y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Sabes, aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo, Malfoy es un gran amigo – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.

- Ehh…gracias Sr. Weasley – dijo el rubio sorprendido e incomodo.

** - Tienes razón, pero que vamos a hacer – gritó por encima del ruido del agua que ya les pasaba las caderas. **

** - Recuerdas ese hechizo que nos enseño Flitwick, era una burbuja que te permitía respirar bajo el agua – pregunto desesperadamente el rubio. **

** -Pero ese hechizo en nivel EXTASIS. **

** - ¡Cece, te aseguro que si no salimos de aquí no llegaremos a los EXTASIS! – bramó el rubio enojado ante lo dicho por la chica. **

** - De acuerdo, parece que era ¡Galeam borrire! – burbuja apareció en la parte inferior del rostro de Scorpius. **

- Es muy talentosa, Señorita Zabini – exclamo Flitwick

- Gracias Profesor, ya lo sabia – dijo Cece arrogantemente, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

** - ¡Genial! Tu turno ¡Galeam borrire! – la misma burbuja apareció en Circe y ambos esperaron a que el agua en sus hombros subiera lo suficiente como empezar a nadar junto con ella a la superficie. **

- Ustedes tienen la peor suerte del universo - exclamo Freddy divertido.

- Mejor no digas nada, porque nos puede pasar algo peor – recomendó Scorpius con preocupación.

** Bucearon tomados de las manos hasta que llegaron al borde de la tubería. Scorpius salió primero, deshaciéndose de la burbuja y sacudiendo los excesos de agua en sus túnicas. Tomo la mano de Cece para ayudarla a salir, pero esta chillo de sorpresa y se agarro con más fuerza el rubio. **

- ¡¿Qué paso ahora?! – grito Blaise preocupado por su hija.

** - ¡Scorpius, algo me está tirando! ¡Ayúdame! – suplicaba la chica asustada. El rubio tiro con fuerza de ella, sacándola del agua. Una serpiente estaba mordiendo su pierna. **

**- ¡Quítala! ¡Quítala! – chillaba la chica. **

**- ¡Vipera Evanesco! – exclamo señalando a la serpiente, que desapareció cuando el hechizo le impacto. **

**- Me duele mucho, Scorp – se quejo débilmente. **

**- Shh, debe de ser venenosa, iremos al despacho de McGonagall – indico Scorpius rompiendo un trozo de sus ropas y amarrándolo con fuerza por sobre la rodilla – esto evitara que el veneno avance más rápido. **

- Bien hecho, Señor Malfoy – alabo Madame Pomfrey.

** La tomo al estilo novia y salió corriendo del baño justo cuando una mano se aferraba al borde de la entrada de la Cámara. **

**Corrieron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron frente a unas gárgolas. Scorpius grito la contraseña y subió de dos en dos los escalones llego hasta la puerta y la abrió de una sola patada. Dentro se encontraba la profesora McGonagall escribiendo tranquilamente sobre un pergamino. **

**- Directora, ayúdenos por favor – suplico el rubio cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio. **

- ¿Directora? – exclamaron todos sorprendidos, incluso ella misma.

- Felicidades Minerva – dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

- P-pero Albus ¿y tú? – alegó McGonagall.

- Todos tenemos nuestro momento, Minerva, y el mío llegó, tarde, pero llegó – argumento el anciano sonriéndole a la profesora.

**- ¡Señor Malfoy, Señorita Zabini! ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto sorprendida, transformando una silla en camilla e indicándole que pusiera a Circe ahí. Scorpius le explico todo con una rapidez sorprendente y McGonagall reacciono enseguida. **

**- Albus, por favor ve a tu retrato en el cuartel de aurores y llama a Harry – indico Minerva al retrato que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. **

**- Él va a venir, directora, va a atacar, está ocupando el cuerpo de Al para poder regresar al poder, nos va a matar a todos – lloraba Cece apretando la mano de Scorpius. **

**- Tranquilícese, Señorita Zabini – amonesto McGonagall. De pronto llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea y de ahí salió un hombre alto y musculoso, con cabello negro revuelto, brillantes ojos verdes escondidos detrás de un par de gafas redondas. **

** - Minerva – saludo amablemente Harry - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Albus no me quiso explicar nada. **

Ginny y todas las chicas del G.C quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Harry. "Por Merlín que tengo suerte" pensó la pelirroja mirando embelesada al Harry del futuro.

** Minerva le explico todo a Harry, cuya expresión tranquila y amable cambio a una de rabia y preocupación. Se giro y miro a Circe y a Scorpius. **

** - ¿Es verdad eso, chicos? – preguntó. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y lo miraron con culpabilidad. Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y le sonrió amablemente. **

** - No te preocupes, Scorpius, sé que no fue vuestra culpa, aunque no debieron entrar ahí sin saber a qué se enfrentaban – reprendió suavemente. McGonagall se aclaro la garganta y lo miro alzando una ceja – en mi caso era distinto. **

**- Será mejor que llames refuerzos, no sabes cuánto poder tendrá – opino la directora. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la chimenea donde metió la cabeza y se puso a hablar con alguien, luego salto hacia atrás justo cuando un pelirrojo aparecía en el fuego. **

**- Llegaron los refuerzos – dijo un sonriente Ron ayudando a Harry a levantarse. **

- ¿Soy Auror? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Y uno muy bueno – afirmo Teddy sonriéndole.

**- Siempre que llamas refuerzos te encuentro en el piso – se mofo el pelirrojo de su amigo, este solo lo fulmino con la mirada. **

**- ¿Donde están Black y Lupin? – antes de que Ron pudiera responder la chimenea se volvió a iluminar con fuego verde. **

**- Aquí Black 1 – saludo Regulus entrando, después de él apareció Zia – Black A presente. **

- ¿Black 1? ¿Black A? – pregunto Molly divertida.

- Ninguno quería ser 2 entonces quedaron com – explico Teddy rodando los ojos por el comportamiento infantil de los Aurores.

- Son tan inmaduros como tú, Sirius – se quejo Mary mirando mal a su novio, él rio y le dio un beso para tranquilizarla.

**- Lupin presentándose – exclamo Teddy apareciendo después de Zia. **

**- ¿Dónde están Johansson, Robinson, Sanders y Brooks? – pregunto Harry a Teddy. **

**- Venían detrás mío – justo cuando Teddy termino 4 personas aparecieron una por una en la chimenea. **

**Una fuerte explosión se escucho, sacudiendo fuertemente el castillo. **

**- Vamos antes de que destruya el castillo –ordenó Potter – Brooks al frente conmigo y Johansson, Sanders y Lupin al centro, Black 1 y Black A atrás con Robinson. Ron tú ya sabes que hacer. **

**La escena se volvió borrosa y, cuando nuevamente estaba nítida, mostro los jardines de Hogwarts donde se encontraba Albus con los brazos alzados murmurando palabras que nadie entendía. Entonces una fuerte ventisca apareció moviendo violentamente los arboles y comenzó a llover torrencialmente, mas Albus se encontraba intacto, ni la lluvia ni el viento lo afectaban. **

**- ¡ALBUS! – Gritó alguien entre la lluvia - ¡ALBUS REACCIONA! – el joven chasqueo los dedos y un domo apareció sobre él y la persona que gritaba. **

**- Harry Potter – escupió Albus cruelmente – que lindo que vengas a salvar a tu hijo, pero ya es muy tarde, su alma ya está casi fuera de su cuerpo, solo necesito algo para desgarrarla y supongo que tu sabes cómo se desgarra una. **

**- Asesinando – murmuro Harry. **

James y Juliet se encontraban horrorizados al ver todo lo que su hermano había sufrido y ellos ni se habían enterado.

**- Así es, Potter, y el que tendrá ese honor va a ser tu querido hijo James Sirius Potter – se mofo Albus soltando una carcajada maníaca. **

**- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron sorprendidos todo los del futuro, pero nadie más que el mismo James. **

**- ¿James? – pregunto sorprendido. **

**- Si – afirmo – digamos que es una forma de agradecimiento a tu hijo menor. **

**- ¿A-a-agradecimiento? – tartamudeo el pelinegro sorprendido. **

**- Oh vamos, Potter, ¿Jamás te diste que cuenta que tú querido Albus odia a James? Sus emociones son muy fuertes y sus recuerdo alimentados por el rencor lo son aun mas, tu hijo mayor lleva torturándolo psicológicamente durante casi 4 años y tú no te has dado cuenta. Si yo hubiera tenido un hermano así lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo… **

**- Eso es imposible… - intento replicar Harry, sin éxito. **

James lloraba sin vergüenza jamás pensó en la consecuencia de sus actos, jamás pensó que sus actos le pudieron haber costado su vida, pero nunca imagino que su hermano había sufrido hasta el punto de querer cobrar venganza asesinándolo. Dominique lo abrazaba y le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello.

Cece hacia lo mismo con Albus, quien tenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

**- Claro que es posible y estoy seguro que disfrutare mucho matarlo, por muy mestizo que sea tu hijo, él es miembro de mi casa y tiene más poder del que te imaginas – interrumpió Albus. **

**- Es suficiente ¡Stupefy! – grito apuntando a su hijo. Es lo esquivo hábilmente y un gran y violento duelo comenzó bajo la protección del domo. Rayos de múltiples colores salían de las varitas, ambos luchaban con la misma intensidad esquivando y atacando con una agilidad impresionante. Desgraciadamente un hechizo especialmente desagradable y difícil de esquivar le impacto en el brazo derecho a Harry. **

**- Effodiunt Ossa – un repugnante crujido se escucho, cuando los huesos del brazo se hicieron pedazos. Pero eso no detuvo a Harry, quien solo llevo la varita a la mano izquierda y siguió peleando. **

**La lucha seguía con misma intensidad, ninguno se daba cuenta de que ahora tenían espectadores que habían logrado pasar la lluvia para entrar al domo. Harry se estaba debilitando a causa de su malherido brazo y Albus no lo desaprovechaba, lanzado hechizos más poderos y con más rapidez. **

**Ron, que se encontraba detrás de Albus, levanto su varita y empezó a moverla en una intrincada floritura murmurando palabras en latín; de pronto una luz envolvió al poseído chico y, sin que se diera cuenta, una figura apareció junto a él. Brillante y traslucido como si fuera un fantasma, unido por unas delgadas cuerdas a su cuerpo se encontraba Albus Potter. **

**- ¿Esa es tu alma? – chillo Juliet espantada. **

- Eso parece, realmente no recuerdo más un terrible dolor que me hacia desear la muerte – respondió Al tranquilamente.

**Ron siguió murmurando extrañas palabras y parecía que dibujaba runas en el aire, mientras se veía como los aurores comenzaban a entrar disimuladamente en el domo tomando posiciones de combate. **

**Cuando el pelirrojo termino, lanzo un potente rayo de luz azul que iba directo hacia Albus, quien recientemente había puesto a Harry bajo la custodia de serpientes de fuego. El joven Potter reaccionó más rápido de lo que pensaron y desvío el rayo, que impacto duramente en el pecho de un auror. **

**- ¡Avada Kedavra! -bramó Albus con furia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Ron. **

En el G.C todos se encontraban chillando de los nervios y del miedo. Hermione abrazaba a Ron sin importarle las miradas divertidas que recibían.

Albus, por su parte, enterraba su cara en el cuello de Cece, intentando desconectarse del mundo y olvidar todo lo que había pasado; la morocha acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño y murmuraba cosas dulces y reconfortantes en su oído. Ginny miraba enternecida esta escena, realmente agradecida de la compañía que le daba Circe a Albus en este difícil momento.

- Es una gran chica - Ginny se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Harry luego de el silencio en el que habían estado.

- Se ven lindos juntos - admitió con ternura - creo que nos estamos volviendo padres chochos y metidos - Harry se ruborizo levemente al escucharla hablar de su futura paternidad, pero aun así asintió de acuerdo.

**Ron se tiro al piso con evitando por los pelos que la maldición le impactara; Al aprovecho bien esos segundos de distracción y le lanzo una maldición que dejo al pelirrojo completamente inconsciente. Los aurores, que parecían tener ordenes de no atacar hasta que los dos al mando estuvieran fuera de combate, se movieron con intenciones de actuar, mas se quedaron paralizados al escuchar el horrible grito de dolor proveniente de Albus. **

**La figura blanca que se encontraba tirada en el piso junto al pelinegro se había levantado y atravesado el cuerpo del chico provocando ese horrible alarido. Una desagradable sustancia comenzó a salir de su boca, nariz y oídos; no parecía tener una consistencia clara, era como un liquido vaporoso que salía, elevándose por sobre sus cabezas golpeando el domo, volviéndose polvo al instante. **

**La lluvia había desaparecido junto con las serpientes que custodiaban a Harry, el cual no perdió el tiempo y se levanto apenas estuvo libre y corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo tendido en el pasto con el rostro blanco y la cubierta de sangre que salía de su boca entre incesables tosidos y jadeos de dolor. **

**- ¿Al?, hijo tranquilo ya todo paso - intentaba tranquilizarlo Harry, levantándolo y abrazándolo con su único brazo bueno. **

**- P-p-per-p-perdón, perdón papa, por favor perdóname - suplicaba el niño entre sollozos. **

**- Shhh, tranquilo no haya nada que perdonar se que tu no fuiste - pero Albus no lo escuchaba y solo se tapaba los oídos murmurando "mi culpa, mi culpa". **

**- Al...¡ALBUS! - gritó al ver que este solo se puso a hablar más alto - escúchame, esto no fue culpa tuya, porque tu no eras consiente de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, era Salazar Slytherin el que controlaba tu cuerpo, no tú. **

**- No, no, no, fui yo, yo no hice nada para detenerlo - Harry agarro su barbilla con delicadeza y sus orbes esmeralda se unieron con los de su hijo. **

**- Albus tu no fuiste el culpable de nada, además nadie esta muerto o muy malherido, nadie te culpa de nada porque, vuelvo a repetir, tú no hiciste nada - Albus miro a su padre con intensidad y al darse cuenta de que sus ojos no mentían lo abrazo con fuerza. **

**- Sera mejor que vallamos a la enfermería tu madre debe de estar ahí y no me quiero enfrentar a ella si esta enojada - anuncio con una sonrisa. **

- Sabia decisión, joven Harry, ya eres todo un experto - exclamaron los gemelos con voz de sabios.

- ¡Cállense par de idiotas! - les grito Ginny completamente roja.

**- Ugh, no me sentía tan adolorido desde el viaje en el dragón cuando huimos de Gringotts - gruño Ron, que había sido despertado por uno de los aurores que rondaban por ahí. **

**- Cállate, Ron - demandó Harry lanzándole una fea mirada a su amigo. Entonces todos se volvió difuso. **

- ¿Termino? - la pregunta de Hermione se respondió sola cuando el recuerdo enfoco la enfermería.

**- ¡HARRY POTTER!, quédate quieto y deja que Madame Pomfrey te cure, o juro que dormirás con Asesino el resto de tu vida - grito una mujer pelirroja, afirmando a su inquieto marido de los hombros. **

**- Maldita sea, Ginny. Estoy bien solo es una fractura, he estado mil veces peor, además el hacerme dormir con el perro es algo bajo ¿No crees? - se quejaba Harry intentando levantarse de la cama sin éxito. **

**- Tomate la maldita poción, Potter, o hare que te entre a la fuerza - gruño Ginny completamente enojada. **

**- Quiero verte intentarlo, pelirroja - Ginny sonrió con burla y pego un certero puñetazo en "las partes" su esposo. **

- Uhhhhhhhhh - gimieron todos los hombres cruzándose de piernas instintivamente.

- Golpe bajo, Gin-Gin. Literalmente - se mofó Charlie, mirando con lastima a Harry que tenia cuna mueca de dolor.

- Cierra la boca, Charlie, o el próximo serás tú y con un bate Quidditch - gruño la chica amenazadoramente

**Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió momentáneamente para soltar un gemido de dolor. Ginny no lo desaprovecho y lo obligo a tragarse la poción crece-huesos de un solo trago. **

**- Tú ganas, tú ganas, pero aleja ese puño de mi por favor - murmuro Harry roncamente poniendose en posicion fetal, intentando aplacar el dolor. **

**- Eres una niña - se burlo cariñosamente la pelirroja acariciando suavemente su mejilla. **

**- Si fuera una niña, ese golpe no me hubiera dolido tanto como lo hizo - dijo Harry de mal humor. **

**- Si te consuela de algo papá, ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por las pociones anticonceptivas - el comentario de Al fue vacío y sin emoción. **

**- Tú que sabes de... - el comentario de Harry quedo inconcluso al ver a su hijo mirando perdidamente el rostro de su inconsciente amiga, Scorpius se encontraba junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo. **

**Circe se removía incomoda para luego entreabrir los ojos incomoda por la luz. **

**- ¿Al? ¿Scorp?-pregunto con voz ronca. Ambos chicos de acercaron más a ella para que tuviera certeza de que estuvieran ahí. Pero la chica parecía tener ojos solo para Albus, porque lo tomo de su túnica y unió sus labios con los de él en un tímido pero caluroso beso. **

**Scorpius sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven pelinegro, y se alejo hasta quedar junto a Harry y Ginny, quienes veían divertidos la escena que se formaba frente a ellos. El rubio extendió la mano hasta que quedo frente a la nariz de Harry. **

**- Un trato es un trato, Harry, y yo gane- meneo la mano con insistencia, obligando al ojiverde a sacar tres monedas de oro y posarlas en la mano del chico. **

**- ¡HARRY,SCORPIUS****! no quiero que vuelvan a apostar a costa de Al sin decirme antes, yo creia**** que no lo harían hasta su quinto año**.

Y el recuerdo desapareció y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

- Creo que es hora de almorzar - exclamo alegremente Dumbledore, y la comida apareció luego de un aplauso que resonó en todo el Gran Comedor.

* * *

*: Método creado por mí, si existe uno de verdad o uno mejor, me avisan.

**: Trozo sacado del Capitulo16 de Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos

**TADAN!**

**Que les parecio ¿merezco aplausos o Crucios?**

**realmente ADORO A ALBUS POTTER, es mi idolo, como una serpiente astuta y sexy, asi me lo imagino yo.**

**realmente espeor actualizar pronto pero no les prometo nada aun porque siempre termino publicando un mes despues.**

**Como la vez pasada tienen alternativas.**

**a) Lilynkis**

**b)Rosienkins**

**c)Lucyenkis y Roxannienkis**

GEMELOS MODE ON!

BESOS Y ABRAZOTES

Dora Lupin

P.d: en caso de que no actualize antes ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


	16. Rose Weasley

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

**Por fin despues de... 6 meses sin publicar aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, siento de verdad haberme demorado tanto en publicar pero estos ultimos meses no han sido los mejores, pero aqui esta espero que les guste.**

**********Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la magnifica y talentosa J.K Rowling, solo lo que no conocen es mio.**

* * *

- Emmm...detesto estos silencios incómodos - confesó Freddy comenzando a servirse una exuberante cantidad de comida en el plato.

- ¡Fred! ¡Ten un poco más tacto! - le regaño Nikki abofeteando la nuca de su novio ante sus palabras.

- Necesitamos hablar ahora - dijo Juliet en un tono que no admitía replicas - James, Albus, restito, vamos a los patios ahora.

Los tres se levantaron junto con uno de los encapuchados que abrazo con fuerza a Al.

- ¿Quién es y por qué va con ellos? - pregunto Hermione sospechosamente.

- Es la mediadora de las peleas familiares Potter - respondió Molly, Hermione no pareció conforme con esa respuesta, pero decidió quedarse en silencio sabiendo que era lo mejor.

Juliet camino hasta que llegaron a los escarchados terrenos de la escuela, se sentó despreocupadamente en la nieve y miro profundamente a sus dos hermanos.

- Siéntense ahora - ninguno lo pensó dos veces y obedecieron a la mayor de los Potter.

- A que vinimos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con ustedes - gruño Albus despectivamente.

- ¿Ni conmigo? - pregunto tiernamente la pequeña encapuchada.

- Sabes que contigo no puedo resistirme, pequitas - dijo Albus perdiendo la mala cara y abrazando cariñosamente a la niña.

- Por eso eres mi favorito - admitió con voz dulzona.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ JAMÁS LO DIJISTE, POR QUÉ TUVIMOS QUE ENTERARNOS POR UN MALDITO RECUERDO FRENTE A TODO HOGWARTS!? ¿SABES LO QUE SE SINTIO EL VER QUE NO SABIAMOS NADA DE TI? NO, NO LO SABIAS ¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN MAL HERMANO? - grito Juliet interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos y parándose ante ellos. Albus se irguió, superando por varios centímetros la estatura de su hermana, su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de ira y sus pupilas tomaron un tinte rojizo atemorizante.

- COMO PUEDES DECIRME MAL HERMANO A MI, CUANDO LO PRIMERO QUE HACES DESPUES DE HABERME VISTO POSEIDO ES PREGUNTARME PORQUE NO PENSE EN USTEDES CUANDO NO LES QUIZE CONTAR - bramo el pelinegro. Juliet palideció, notando sus palabras.

- Al, pe-p-per-perdóname - pidió la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - no pensé en lo que deci...

- No sabes lo horrible que se sintió ver como tus amigos estaban a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada, luché, juro que luché, pero no pude él fue más fuerte y me venció - susurro Albus. Se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a llorar abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, Juliet se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciando sus desordenados cabellos y besando cariñosamente su frente.

- Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, no importa cuán malo sea lo que hayas hecho, eres nuestro hermano y te acompañaremos hasta el fin de los tiempos sin pensarlo dos veces - decía Juliet intentando consolar a su lloroso hermano.

- Serpiente o no serpiente te querremos siempre como cuando éramos niños e intentábamos robarle los brownies a mamá sin que ella se diera cuenta - aseguro James abrazando a su hermano.

- Perdón - murmuro Albus en el oído de su hermano.

- No hay nada que perdonar, porque nunca hiciste nada, yo soy el que te debe una disculpa hermano, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir sé que he sido un idiota, y que a veces se pasa la mano con las bromas y que...

- Al punto por favor, Jamsie - dijo la niña impacientemente.

- Te perdono, idiota - exclamo Al y abrazo a James, quien respondió con la misma alegría.

- ABRAZO FAMILIAR - grito infantilmente la chiquilla. Los cuatro se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que el cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por Al.

- Pero juro que si alguien menciona que lloré, me ocupare de que sus cuerpos nunca vuelvan a ser los mismos - advirtió fingiendo seriedad.

- Sus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, Señor Potter, ahora por favor ¡coma nieve! - exclamo la chica y le lanzo una bola de nieve a Albus que le impacto en todo el rostro.

- ¡Pagaras por eso enana! - grito Al y le lanzo una bola devuelta, la cual esquivo con facilidad, comenzando a correr hacia el castillo.

- Aprendan a disparar, novatos - chillaron Juliet y James al unísono, formando varias bolas con un movimiento de varita.

Los cuatros corrieron hasta el Gran Comedor soltando carcajadas y olvidando momentáneamente el difícil recuerdo que les atormentaría por un largo tiempo.

- Les gané trío de vejestorios - grito la joven encapuchada cuando entro en el G.C.

- Vejestorio tu abuela, solo eres tres años menor que yo, enana - gruño James que fue el segundo en volver. Albus y Juliet llegaron, sentándose junto a sus respectivos amigos, quienes reían de la infantil actitud de James.

Circe miro interrogativamente a Albus; este solo le sonrió con alegría diciendo que todo estaba bien.

- Mmmm...¿Scorpius? - el chico rubio se giró sorprendido al escuchar la tímida voz de la que en algunos años seria su madre.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? si no te molesta, claro. - aclaro rápidamente Astoria.

- No tienes que preguntarlo, solo siéntate, pero te advierto que cualquier daño psicológico que sufras será responsabilidad tuya - le dijo Scorpius corriéndose un puesto para que la castaña se sentara.

- Creo que podre sobrevivir - bromeo la chica.

Draco Malfoy miraba con el ceño fruncido la escena que se formaba en la mesa de los invitados. Aún no podía creer que su hijo fuera amigo de un Potter, no había nada de malo que fuera amigo de la chica Zabini, una digna joven de la aristocracia, pero ¿un Potter? Sinceramente no sabía que estaba mal con su hijo. También le molestaba el hecho de que la pequeña Greengrass haya tenido valentía suficiente como para ir a sentarse junto su hijo.

- Estúpida chica, me hace quedar como un idiota cobarde - refunfuño en voz baja el rubio.

- Eso es lo que eres, Malfoy, y no vuelvas a tratar a mi hermana de estúpida o me encargare de que tu lengua no vuelva a estar dentro de tu boca - le amenazo Daphne. Malfoy se encogió en la silla y se quedó callado enseguida, maldiciendo mentalmente.

- Albus, me harías el favor de explicarme ¿Por qué están los dos con perforaciones en la cara? - la cara de los dos chicos se puso roja ante la pregunta de Astoria y Circe no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a reír escandalosamente.

- Yo contare esa historia - chilló emocionada. Todos prestaron especial atención a la anécdota de los chicos sobre todo su familia, que no sabía la historia.

- Todo comenzó después de que saliéramos Hogwarts el año pasado, y Al nos invitó a pasar un par de semanas a la Madriguera y ahí yo conocí mejor a todos los Weasley.

- Por eso la queremos tanto a la chica esa, aunque comparta saliva con mi hermanito menor - dijo Juliet lanzándole un beso a Cece, la cual rió sin vergüenza.

- La cosa es que nos recibieron bien, aunque aún principio les costó un poco luego de unos días ya nos llevábamos bien casi todos - Cece le sonrió amistosamente a todos los Weasley presentes - Bueno la cosa es que descubrí que Dominique tenía un piercing en el ombligo, eso me encanto y quise hacerme uno.

- No sé cómo les puede gustar perforarse la piel solo para ponerse un aro - regaño Hermione.

- Es la cosa más sexy que hay - exclamo Scorpius incrédulo ante las palabras de la castaña - he visto perforaciones en muchas otras partes que ni se comparan a la del ombligo.

- Agg, tú y tus experiencias con Muggles cachondas en las discotecas - gruño Juliet asqueada.

- Como Dominique se hizo el piercing en Londres Muggles, le pedí a Al y a Scorp que me acompañaran - siguió relatando Circe - luego, cuando estaban a punto de perforarme, me entro un ataque de pánico y no deje que me hicieran nada, y, como este par idiotas son un gran apoyo en momentos así, comenzaron a reírse de mí.

- Y como Circe jamás deja que la humillen, puso en duda nuestra hombría diciendo que nosotros jamás nos atreveríamos, e hicimos lo que todo hombre hubiera hecho, perforarnos – argumentó Scorpius con orgullo. Todos los varones asintieron de acuerdo.

- Y señor Albus-yo hago todo y más-Potter, que quería demostrar que era más hombre que Scorpius, se lo hizo en la boca, después al idiota se le infecto y el labio se hincho como globo, le empezó a salir pus y fue todo un asco, aunque después se mejoro y aún lo tiene.

- Hermosa historia - comentó sarcásticamente uno de los gemelos - ustedes tres me recuerdan a los otros tres de allá - señaló al trío, el cual se ruborizo en respuesta – Solo que ustedes son más, como decirlo...

- ¿Idiotas? ¿Rebeldes? ¿Astutos? ¿Demasiado Slytherins? - enumeró una voz desde el grupo de los que aun no se preguntaban

- Y ya hablo de la razón a quien nadie le pidió la opinión - escupió con amargura Scorpius.

- ¡Hyperion, compórtate! - le regaño Cece.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo con alguien como ella? con una chica que no es capaz de hacerle frente a su padre para defender lo que quiere, no malgastaría mi educación de esa forma.

- Malfoy, te lo advierto, detente - la voz de James salió dura y amenazante, pero el rubio no dio el menor indicio de miedo.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Lanzarme una bomba fétida? Por favor, tus amenazas no asustan a nadie.

James estaba a punto de maldecir a Scorpius cuando la misma voz que había empezado todo los interrumpió.

- Baja la varita James Sirius Potter, yo no pedí que me defendieras; lo que entre Malfoy y yo pase no tiene porque importarte.

- Pero Ro... - intento decir el pelinegro, fulminando con la mirada a Scorpius.

- Pero nada, de todas formas el tiene razón no valgo nada, ni siquiera puedo hacerle frente a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no te presentas y nos explicas de que rayos están hablando? – pregunto Ginny con impaciencia.

- Eso era lo que iba hacer, así que tranquilízate tía – Ginny se sorprendió por el "tía", pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba claramente enamorada de un Malfoy.

La joven encapuchada se dirigió hacia la tarima lentamente, como temiendo lo que dirían de ella si es que hablaba. Se quedo mirando a la multitud durante unos segundos y se quito la capucha mostrando a todos una bella chica de aproximadamente 16 y 17 años; no muy alta, de cabello pelirrojo bastante rizado, tenia pecas por todas las mejillas y también sobre su pequeña nariz, incluso se podían apreciar pequeñas y casi invisibles manchitas en sus brazos descubiertos. De contextura normal, no muy curvilínea pero aun así bastante guapa. Mas nada llamaba tanto la atención como sus hermosos ojos azul mar que brillaban como dos joyas entre mucho fuego.

- Queda más que claro que eres una Weasley, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – Charlie sonrió sabía muy bien quién era el padre de esa chica, pues los únicos dos Weasley que tenían los ojos azules eran Ron y él mismo, pero el parecido de joven con Hermione era demasiado y no era secreto que ambos se gustaran.

- Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes, tío Charlie- respondió la pelirroja con diversión.

- Bill me debes 3 galeones.

- Porque rayos te de…ohhhhh – Bill le entrego las monedas con una gran sonrisa en la cara al darse cuenta de la razón de la apuesta. Fleur lo interrogo con la mirada pero este solo le indico que observara.

- Mi nombre es Rosebud Jean Weasley, pero atrévanse a llamarme Rosebud y lo lamentaran – amenazo la chica.

- ¿Entonces por qué te llamas Rosebud? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- No lo se pregúntale a tu yo del futuro, ella me nombro así – la castaña se puso roja como un rábano con la respuesta de Rose.

- Ahhh… la pequeña prefecta perfecta ya no es tan pequeña – canturrearon los gemelos

- ¡Cállense par tarados!

- Tututu, esa no es la forma en la que una prefecta debe hablar – la cara de Hermione se estaba poniendo aún más roja, compitiendo fácilmente con el clásico rubor Weasley.

- Es suficiente, si no paran en este mismo instante, sus varitas entraran en lugares donde la varita nunca debe entrar ¿Entendieron? – los gemelos se pusieron blancos ante la para nada sutil amenaza de Hermione.

- ¿Quieren saber quién es mi padre? – La mayoría asintió – entonces cierren sus malditas bocas y dejen que hable.

Rose soltó un largo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, y dijo con voz clara – Mi padre es Ronald Weasley, así que por favor paguen las apuestas – Los murmullos excitados no tardaron en aparecer y, tal como dijo Rose, varios comenzaron a pasarse monedas u otros objetos, incluso el Profesor Flitwick le dio un par de Galeones a una muy sonriente Profesora McGonagall.

Ron y Hermione no eran capaces de siquiera mirarse a la cara y sus rubores fácilmente podían compararse con el color de un tomate bien maduro. Harry solo podía reírse en voz baja para así no desatar un caos.

-¿Pero cómo? - Preguntó débilmente Ron – ¿Her- heer- mio-Hermione y yo?

- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo Ronald? – Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados amenazadoramente a la espera de la respuesta del pelirrojo, olvidando, por un momento, su vergüenza.

-No hay nada de malo contigo Hermione, Ron solo está sorprendido, le acaban de decir que se casó con su mejor amiga y que, además, tienen una hija. – dijo Ginny intentando arruinar el error de su hermano; y al parecer funciono pues Hermione solo bajo la mirada hacia su plato vacío.

- Ehh… como iba diciendo tengo 17 años, fui prefecta y actualmente soy Premio Anual – Ron infló el pecho al escuchar los logros de su recién descubierta hija – aunque debo decir que, para tu pesar papá, estoy en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor como siempre soñaste.

Ron se puso rojo por un instante, pero luego su piel volvió a la normalidad y sonrió – mientras no estés en Slytherin no importa, además eso significa que heredaste el cerebro de Hermione, lo cual es bueno.

- Quien diría que el pequeño Ronnie sería tan tolerante – se mofaron los gemelos para fastidio de su hermano menor.

-Mmm… eso de tolerante no se los creo mucho – dijo Rose en voz no muy baja.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ron un poco sorprendido.

- Me refiero… – comenzó lentamente como si intentara contenerse de gritar – A QUE POR TUS MALDITOS PREJUICIOS TUVE QUE ROMPER CON EL CHICO QUE AMO – gritó la sollozante pelirroja, con las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayendo libremente por su pecosa cara. Todos jadearon sorprendidos, sobre todo Ron, que miraba espantado la expresión de dolor e ira que tenía su hija; Hermione, por su parte, miraba a Ron con una intensidad que hacía temblar al ya inquieto pelirrojo.

- Pobrecita Rosie Weasley ¿Acaso tu padre puso un Imperius sobre ti? – escupió Scorpius con pura burla en su voz – por supuesto que no, su pequeña y perfecta familia llena de magos de la luz nunca haría semejante cosa – Rose se estremecía libremente al escuchar la dulzura burlona en el tono de voz de Scorpius – No seas hipócrita, Weasley, tu padre no te amenazo de muerte, tu solita te fuiste por el camino de los cobardes. Aunque no me puedo esperar nada mejor de alguien como tú.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, Malfoy!? – bramó James furioso, siendo rápidamente agarrado por Dominique para que no se lanzara a defender el honor de su prima.

- Me creo lo que quiero, Potter - respondió desafiante – tu tan adorada primita sabe de lo que hablo, ¿O no, Rosie?

Rose se estremeció nuevamente al escuchar su nombre ser dicho con tal desprecio, que lo hacía sonar como el peor de los insultos imaginados. Mas en el fondo de su dañado corazón, entendía perfectamente a Scorpius, y realmente no podía culparlo, porque todo lo que estaba sufriendo era un castigo por su cobardía. Con cansancio se dirigió a su sobreprotector primo:

- Él tiene razón, James, déjalo en paz. No quiero más peleas, esto es entre Scorp...digo, entre Malfoy y yo.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos explica de que está hablando, Srta. Weasley? – pregunto McGonagall suavemente.

- Por supuesto Profesora, pero pensé que después de todo es tiempo habrían entendido, además es un poco vergonzoso mostrar mi vida frente a tantas personas -

- Todos hemos tenido que mostrar nuestras vidas, ahora pon el maldito recuerdo porque no todos entendemos de que rayos hablan – obviamente Cece no estaba en el mejor de los ánimos, así que Rose obedeció sin rechistar y puso el ya tan conocido recuerdo dentro del pensadero.

**La muy conocida torre de astronomía apareció ante los ojos de todo Hogwarts. El cielo nocturno brillaba debido a los centenares de estrellas que lo cubrían junto con la hermosa luna creciente en forma de sonrisa, todo esta romántico paisaje complementaba a la perfección a la bonita y nerviosa pelirroja de 16 años que ahí revoloteaba.**

Muchas chicas suspiraron audiblemente imaginándose a sí mismas junto con sus respectivos enamorados en esa hermosa escena.

**Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por las escaleras apareció un igual de nervioso Scorpius Malfoy.**

**- Siento haberme tardado, pero tuve un problema con Filch – explico el chico con voz trémula.**

**- No importa – dijo Rose moviendo la mano - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?**

**- Ehh…bueno…y-y-yo…mmm…Rose yo que-quería decirte q-qu-q-que… - Scorpius comenzó a balbucear con torpeza, intentando unir las palabras con coherencia y así decir lo correcto.**

- Eres todo un Romeo, Scorp – se mofó Juliet intentando aligerar la tensión. Funciono, pues muchos rieron suavemente.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué? **

**Scorpius gruño con impotencia e hizo lo que todo chico que no podía expresarse correctamente hubiera hecho; agarro a Rose delicadamente por la parte trasera del cuello y la beso con ternura.**

**El decir que Rose estaba sorprendida era poco, la pelirroja estaba completamente anonadada, mas igualmente maravillada ante la dulzura con la que él la trataba. Estuvo unos segundos completamente quieta, sin reaccionar ante el beso; justo cuando Scorpius se iba separar, decepcionado por el rechazo, Rose reacciono y respondió el beso con mayor intensidad, apegándose aun más a él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

A pesar de que ya casi todos sospechaban que era sobre eso de lo que hablaban los dos jóvenes hace un rato, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran sorprendidos al ver a una Weasley y a un Malfoy, eternos enemigos, besándose.

Ron, que estaba a punto de gritar completamente enojado, fue detenido por la mirada furiosa de Hermione y su hermana.

- Di una sola palabra y me encargare de que Rose se consiga otro padre, porque dudo que puedas tener hijos después de lo que te haga – la amenaza de Ginny no fue tomada a la ligera por Ron, quien se sentó y se puso a gritar todas sus frustraciones dentro de su cabeza, adoptando un desagradable color morado rojizo.

Draco por su parte no había sido tan considerado y grito:

- ¿¡COMO QUE ERES NOVIO DE UNA WEASLEY, QUE ADEMAS ES LA HIJA DE UNA SANGRE-SUCIA!?

- ¡Señor Malfoy! 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, no quiero escucharlo decir de nuevo esas palabras de nuevo – para sorpresa de todos, había sido Severus Snape el que regañó a Draco.

- Por si no te habrás dado cuenta, papá, Weasley y yo ya no somos novios por lo que la sangre Malfoy seguirá tan pura como siempre, además por si no te has dado cuenta aún, yo soy un orgulloso traidor a la sangre – aclaro el joven a su horrorizado padre – Ahora cállate, que nadie quiere oír las idioteces que dices.

Draco se mostro completamente enojado, pero se quedo callado ante la penetrante mirada del Jefe de su Casa

**Cuando el aire se hizo realmente necesario, ambos se separaron, respirando con pesadez y de forma irregular. Al abrir los ojos, el gris tormentoso de Scorpius y el azul zafiro de Rose se unieron en un hermoso silencio que transmitía todo los sentimiento que las palabras no podían expresar.**

**- ¿Eso te explica lo que venía decirte? **

**- Creo…Creo que si – respondió sonriendo – y me parece, Sr. Malfoy, que si usted me vuelve a besar así estaré completamente segura – Scorpius rio con alegría y volvió a besar a Rose, esta vez con un poco mas de pasión, pero con la misma caballerosidad del principio.**

**- Ahora si estoy completamente segura - dijo Rose sonriendo como boba.**

**- Entonces Srta. Weasley ¿Me haría el magnífico honor de ser mi novia? – pregunto uniendo sus frentes y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que si Scorp!, ¡me encantaría! – chilló emocionada la chica, besándolo nuevamente.**

- Ese un recuerdo – explico Rose mirando nostálgicamente la imagen de ella y el joven Malfoy besándose – ahora mostrare en donde comenzó todo este odio – Repitió el proceso anterior y todos prestaron mayor atención a la imagen que emitía el pensadero

**Una nueva imagen comenzó a formarse, parecía ser una calle residencial común y corriente en un cálido día de verano que llegaba a su fin, por la acera se podían apreciar a los dos adolescentes, de aparentemente 17 años, caminar tomados de la mano, ambos vestidos de forma muggle. Conversaban alegremente y de vez en cuando se besaban suavemente en los labios.**

**De pronto se detuvieron frente a una casa de aspecto muggle, pintada de un color celeste suave con el jardín decorado con varios tipos de flores. **

**Se podía sentir la tristeza de Rose y Scorpius al pararse frente a la puerta de la residencia. Scorpius agarro suavemente el rostro de Rose entres sus mano y la beso amorosamente. **

**- Te voy a extrañar Rosie.**

**- Mmm…yo también, espero nos podamos ver antes de subir al tren – murmuro Rose entre besos.**

**- Entra a casa, Rosebud – ambos adolescentes saltaron asustados al escuchar la tranquila pero amenazante voz de Ronald Weasley. Ambos habían estado tan inmersos en sí mismos que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y que ahí parado, con una expresión indescifrable, se encontraba el padre de Rose.**

- Atrapados, y con las manos bien puestas en la masa – exclamaron los gemelos.

**- Pa-Papá…p-p-pued-puedo explicarlo – dijo Rose intentando no sonar tan insegura.**

**- ¡Entra! ¡Ahora! – gruño Ron ignorando completamente las palabras de su hija.**

**Rose obedeció a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia su hogar, no sin antes pedirle a Scorpius que aguardara un momento. Camino hasta una bonita sala de estar con sillones color azul y paredes color crema con varias fotos distintas adornándolas, el fuego crepitante en la chimenea le daba un último toque hogareño. **

**Ron cerró la puerta con un violento golpe y se dirigió furiosamente hacia su muy nerviosa hija.**

**- ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA TE ESTABAS BESANDO COMO SI NADA CON UN MALFOY?!**

**- Papá por favor déjame explicarte – sollozó Rose poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de de Ron intentando tranquilizarlo. Ron se removió, quitándoselas con brusquedad.**

**- ¡EXPLICARME QUE! ¿¡ACASO TE TROPESASTE Y CAISTE SOBRE LOS LABIOS DE ESE MORTIFAGO!? – Rose tiritaba por los incontrolables sollozos que se escavan de sus labios mojados por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. **

- Ron eres y serás el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos – dijeron los gemelos sin una pisca de humor en sus voces.

- Y llamas a los mortifagos discriminadores, eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo con Scorpius, mirándolo como si fuera su padre – exclamo Hermione disgustada – debes formar una opinión por lo que esa persona hace no por lo que su familia decide hacer años antes de que él siquiera naciera.

Ron solo atino a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, intimidado nuevamente por Hermione.

**- ¡QUIERO QUE VAYAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A DECIRLE A ESE CHICO QUE NO LO VAS A VOLVER A VER MÁS Y QUE NUNCA VUELVA A BUSCARTE DE NUEVO! ¿ENTENDISTE?**

**- Por favor, papá, no, por favor, déjame... – Rose se agarro de las túnicas de su padre intentando convencerlo de que no la obligara a romper con Scorpius.**

**- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Ve ahora, Rosebud – Ron había dejado de gritar y ahora miraba con profundo enojo a su hija, su voz no admitía replicas, así que, obedientemente, Rose camino hasta la puerta y salió para encontrarse con Scorpius.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió, Rosie? – pregunto preocupado por la cara de dolor de su novia.**

**Rose no respondió y solo se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo la cara en su pecho y comenzando a sollozar con aún más fuerza. Scorpius solo pudo comenzar a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, murmurando palabras dulces en su oído.**

**- Me-me ob-obli-obligo a rom-ro-romper contigo – dijo levantando su enrojecido rostro y mirando directamente a Scorpius.**

**- Rosie, lo siento mucho, pero veremos qué podemos hacer, hablar con tu madre…**

**- No entiendes Scorpius, mi padre fue muy claro, no puedo luchar contra él, no podría ver su cara de decepción – explico la pelirroja separándose para ver mejor el rostro de su novio.**

**- Así que – comenzó débilmente el rubio, mirándose traicionado – así que te das por vencida ante la primera rabieta de tu padre – Scorpius se separo por completo mirando con dolor a Rose.**

**- No me doy por vencida, Scorpius, es solo que no puedo soportar su enojo y decepción, nunca lo había visto tan furioso – se excusó débilmente la chica.**

**- No pudiste soportar verlo tan enojado – repitió Scorpius incrédulo – tu papito se enoja y tú te arrodillas ante él como si fuera un dios colérico. Simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde.**

**- ¿Por qué no quieres entender que esto es difícil para mí? – grito Rose llorando.**

**- Difícil, ¿crees que un maldito padre gritón es un problema? – Pregunto el rubio burlonamente – mi abuelo uso la maldición Cruciatus sobre mi cuando se entero que eras mi novia, y mis padre no pudieron hacer nada pues estaban en Francia, ¿sigues creyendo que tu padre enojado es lo peor que te puede pasar? Al menos el no te torturo por dos días seguidos**

Todos en el Gran Comedor ahogaron la respiración ante lo dicho por el adolescente. Incluso James se mostro un poco avergonzado ante los tratos que le había dado al rubio sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había peleado por la relación con su prima.

- ¿Él te torturo? – pregunto débilmente Draco. Scorpius asintió con brusquedad. Astoria abrazo a su hijo con fuerza y este hundió la cara en su cabello, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Rose miro con nostalgia ese gesto y solo pudo recordar que por su cobardía no era ella a quien abrazaba, aunque solo fuera su madre quien lo hacía.

**- Pero sabes que, no importa, ya sucedió, y recién ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón, no puedo que creer que he perdido un año y medio de mi vida con una chica con es incapaz de levantarse contra su papito el Auror – escupió con desprecio – así que en palabras más claras, te concedo tu deseo lo nuestro llega hasta aquí Weasley y espero que tu papito te haga compañía hasta que te mueras porque nadie va querer a un acobarde como tú**

**Con esas últimas palabras Scorpius abandonó la residencia Weasley-Granger, dejando tras él a Rose, que había caído al piso y lloraba agarrando su rostro. Ni siquiera noto cuando su padre salió y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro.**

**- Te dije que ese chico no era bueno, entremos a casa que ya está oscureciendo – consoló, sin éxito, Ron a su rota hija, quien se levanto, alejándose de su padre.**

**- ¡No me toques, todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Te odio, te odio a ti y a tus malditos perjuicios! – y con eso entro corriendo a la casa sin voltearse a mirar a su padre en ningún momento, dejándolo ahí solo y sorprendido.**

El recuerdo termino y el Gran Comedor se lleno de murmullos comentando lo recientemente visto.

- Scorp – susurró Albus – no seas un idiota, mírala, se ve de verdad arrepentida, si no lo estuviera no hubiera mostrado ese recuerdo – Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada junto a Hermione – esa es la señal, deja de lado tu orgullo de una vez por todas, sabes que quieres volver con ella.

- Scorpius – interrumpió Astoria – se que no te conozco mucho y que tampoco soy una experta en chicos, ya que ni siquiera tengo novio, pero esa chica esta de verdad muy arrepentida y hasta el idiota mas idiota que puedas encontrar se puede dar cuenta de que ustedes se quieren montones.

- Escúchala, ella tiene razón, aunque creas que no – dijo Cece, uniéndose a la conversación. Scorpius le envió una última mirada a Rose antes de levantarse y caminar hacia donde ella estaba. El joven rubio no puedo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a su padre quien para sorpresa suya y de su madre, quien había estado observando los movimientos de su hijo, dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza mostrando su silencioso apoyo a la decisión de su primogénito.

- Rose – la joven pelirroja pego un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Scorpius y lo miro con sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza y miedo - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto, Scorpius – respondió con una tranquilidad que no sabía que poseía y siguió al rubio fuera del Gran Comedor.

* * *

**¿Y...? ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Besos, aplausos o Crucios?**

**Buenoooo...espero que les haya gustado **

**Besitos sabor chocolate.**

**Dora.**

**Proximo Capitulo.**

**a) OC**

**b)Lily**

**c)Hugo**

**P.d: Comenteeeeen! plissss **


End file.
